The fourth Stag
by elsou
Summary: Xelia Bratheon is the fourth stag, third in the row, she runs away from Storm's End and goes to Essos. She will be a sell sword in a company for many yars. When she comes back her brother is the King. Is she going to play the game right for him?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Game of Thrones

Chapter 1

It was still very dark outside. Xelia Baratheon was walking back and forth in her room. She was repeating again and again in her mind the conversation she had with her brother Stannis that evening. Well, not exactly a conversation, a fight. A huge one.

\- There will be no further discussion. You are to marry lord Morrigen's son. Tomorrow it will be your sixteenth name day celebration, during the feast I will announce your betrothal.

Stannis yelled at her and heated his fist on the table.

\- And since when are you arranging my life?

Xelia shouted back at him

\- Since I am your older brother. I had enough of your behavior! It is about time to realize that you are a grown woman now and start behaving as one. You must do your duty as real noble lady.

\- Which is?

Xelia asked ironically. Of course she knew very well what her brother meant. Noble ladies must get married to noble men and born their heirs. Oh, and stay in their castles waiting for them while they will be away fighting, fucking other women and having bastards, and planning the celebrating feasts for their return. And if they wouldn't come back? Well then they will mourn them for the rest of their lives, except if their fathers or older brothers decide that they are still fertile and sell them to another lord like mares.

But Xelia knew also very well that she couldn't do any of these. Since she remembered herself, she had never had any interest for ''girly'' stuff. She was only three years old when she first held a wooden sword and she immediately loved it. She refused to leave it and play with her dolls in her mother's, lady Cassana's, disappointment, who had order the most expensive ones from Tyrosh for her only daughter. From the other hand, her lord father, lord Steffon, used to find that fact very amusing. When his little daughter was playing with the small wooden sword and challenging the much older than her squires in the training yard, he was laughing and comforting his wife by saying that Xelia is too young and she will soon forget about all of these.

However, when Xelia became eight years old, things turned serious. Lord Steffon couldn't help but admit that his little Xelia, even if she never had a proper training, she was a natural with the sword.

One morning he called her in his solar.

-Well Xexe, as you love swordplay so much, I am not going to forbid you practicing it.

Before Xelia had the time to run and hugg him, lord Steffon raised his hand to stop her.

-But, you will have to do it right. You will be trained every day, for many hours with our master at arms like your brothers. And if I see that you are progressing I will hire trainers from other places like Dorn and maybe Braavos. But Xelia, that means that you will have to work very hard. It will be tiring and some times painful until you will perfect your performance.

So it happened. Although the training was hard and their master at arms was very strict with her, Xelia was so happy that she was doing what she loves, that she never complained for the blisters at her hands or for the bruises all over her body. It was enough for her to practice with Robert and she was the happiest girl in the world when he congratulated her for her achievements.

From the other hand, lady Cassana wasn't as happy as her husband and her older son. It was hurting her to see her only daughter with dirty boyish clothes all day while she had no interest in fancy dresses and fashionable hairstyles. Despite that, she wasn't blind: Xelia was happy, her little face was shining with joy every time she was coming back from the training yard. She had to take a difficult decision.

One day, as Xelia entered her room she found her mother sitting on her bed

-Is there something wrong mother?

Xelia asked while she tried to hide her shoes which were covered with dust

-It's time for us to have a little talk young lady.

-Are you going to make me stop my lessons mother?

Xelia asked and she looked down

-Well no, at least for now. But I have some others lessons for you too Xelia. I talked to meister Cressen, and except for your regural lessons he is also going to teach you things that are being taught in the Citadel, like ravenry, accounting, about herbs and healing and many others. Plus, I am hiring a teacher from Essos, I want you to learn high Valyrian and the dialects of the free cities. Be extra careful Xelia, you must take those lessons very seriously. Your teachers will be giving me frequently their reports about your progress. If I receive a negative report, even for one single time, I will make sure that you will not touch a sword or a bow ever again. Am I clear?

-Yes! Thank you so much mother!

She jumped and embraced her mother. She didn't mind about the classes. Not at all, she always wanted to learn high Valyrian anyway.

Until she became twelve years old, Xelia could best all her coeval and even older squires in fencing. She was as good as her older brother Stannis and some times she would best him too. An even after the tragedy of loosing her parents hit her, she didn't stop her lessons. She had all of Robert's support, who was the new lord of Storms End to continue this way of life for as long as she liked.

And after all of these Stannis though that he could make her marry a ninny lordy boy who she didn't know and she was not intrested in knowing.

-Do you really need me to explain you what your duty is? The thing sister..

-The thing brother is, that if anyone could take these kind of decisions about me, that would be Robert!

-Well, unfortunately for you, Robert is away now and I am in charge here! It seems that your beloved Robert abandoned you and has many other affairs in the Vale since he hasn't answeres in any of your ravens!

-W-what are you talking-

-Oh, you know very well. What were you thinking? That the meister wouldn't tell me?

Xelia didn't know what to say. Meister Cressen promised not to tell a word.

-It is useless to continue this. Go to sleep, you need to be fresh for tomorrow.

-What the fuck Stannis, your plans will never be accomplished! I'd better die!

She had screamed those words in he brother's face before she ran out the room and slum the door with all he strength.

As she was running to her room she came across meister Cressen.

-You traitor! How dare you showing your shelf in front of me?

-My lade I-

-Don't ''my lady'' to me you gray-rat! You had promised to keep it a secret and then you ran straight to your beloved Stannis and you testified everthing!

-My lady, you have to understand-

Cressen tried to say and came closer to Xelia. She pushed him hard to the wall and yelled at him

-Stay away from me you filthy traitor!

Xelia was enraged. ''Ours is the furry'' are the words of house Bratheon. And at this time the furry was all Xelia's. Except for cursing Stanis and Cressen, she was also cursing her self. If she had gone to the Vale as Robert had asked her, none of these would have happened. Robert was fostered in the Eyre and now he was visiting the place pretty often to see his friend lord Jon Arryn and his bastard daughter Mya. Xelia had never left the Stormlands and she really loved Storms End but now that would be a great chance to visit other places. That wouldn't be bad in the Vale, she could have met the Knights of the Vale and maybe even practice with the sword with any them , she would meet her little niece and mainly she would have avoided the whole betrothal-marriage thing.

But no. She preferred to stay back so she could be with Renly. Since their parents loss she was mostly taking care of him. When Stanis announced her his stupid plans she started to send ravens to Robert. Stannis wasn't kidding, well he never was, he had to come back and stop him. But none of the three ravens came back with an answer. She was wondering what on Seven hells what was he doing.

She had no other choice, Xelia has never felt more desperate in her life.

-If it is to be done, it needs to be done now.

She said aloud. There was no much time left.

 **This is my first story. Also, English is not my mother language so I hope you will be lenient with me.**

 **The beginning of the story takes place a couple of months before Robert's Rebellion.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Game of Thrones

Chapter 2

-If it is to be done, it needs to be done now.

Xelia grabbed a big scissors from the drawer and with one move she cut her ponytail. She continued cutting until her hair were really short. Without any delay she took of her dress and put on a pair of leather trousers, a simple tunic and then she strapped her armory. There was a traveling sack under her, she needed some more clothes, the chest where she kept was on the other side of the room. She opened and took two breeches and a couple of simple shirts. That was also were she kept all her gold and silver. She touched the pouks and hesitated for a moment.

-No, it's over. There is no way back now.

She pushed all the pouks in the sack,she also put her little boxes with her herbs and balsams, and headed to her armory. She strapped her longsword on her back and her shorts one left on her waist. On he right hip she tied a pair of daggers and she hided a third one in her boot. It was her favourite, the one that Robert gave as a gift for her last name day. A beautiful dagger, with a haft of weirwood curved with their house's sigil: a Stag.

Lastly, she wore a long, black cloack and she covered her head with the hood. She looked her self in the mirror. The hood was hiding her face pretty well but could she pass for a man? And then she came up with an idea: She gathered some of the hairs from the floor and she stuck them on her cheeks with an ointment made from lemon in a way that it looked like a beard.

Now came the difficult how would she get out of the castle without being caught. Of course it wasn't the first time that she would sneak out in the middle of the night. But this time it was different. What if one the guards saw her? She had to get to the stables and get her hourse without making any noise. Then it would not be that hard. She knew exactly what to do. Xelia took a long breath and opened the door of her chambers.

She sneaked her head out and took a look at the hallway. There was no one around. Unfortunately, there were always two guards at the end of the hallway on the top of the stairs. She walked silently. Suddenly, she heard a noise and she stepped back. For a few seconds seconds she remained still with her back on the wall, trying yo find out what that sound was and where was it coming from. Finally she realised that it was a snoring! One of the guards had got drunk, she could tell from the empty jug next to him, and fell asleep while the other was nowhere around.

-You are lucky that it is me who sees you and not Stannis! I have no idea how many times would he whip you! Oh shit, steps!

Probably the second guard was coming back to his post. Xelia didn't hesitate. She grabbed the empty jug and hid behind the wall. When the guard got to the right spot, she hited him with the jag on the back of his head, hoping he wasn't one the guards she liked. The unlucky man fell on the ground. He didn't even cried out from the sudden pain. Both guards where off.

As she was walking in the empty courtyard, all her concern was that her heart was beating so hard that it would woke the whole castle up. With many precautions she headed to the stables. Only the horses were there at this hour. All the stablemen and stable boys were asleep.

Her horse, Roynar, neighed joyfully when he saw her. Xelia petted him on his nose to calm him.

-Hey, silence boy! If anyone hears us, I will be screwed!

She whispered tenderly in his hear and she put the saddle on his back. She tied her back on his side and led him with the reins out of the stables. Of course, she couldn't have left the castle through the main gates. There where always guard all over there. A lot of them and they couldn't all be drunk.

However, Xelia didn't worry much about it. She would sneak out through

the ''narrow gorge''. It was a secret underground passage, that she and her older brothers had discovered many years ago. It was so narrow ans short that the horse had to lower its head to get through and there was enough room for only person and horse at a time.

Luckily, Roynar was familiar with the passage since she was sneaking out pretty often. After a few minutes she had finally made it outside. She sighed with relief and she rode her horse.

She was riding as fast as she could and she had no intention to stop until she got to the port. All this time she tried hard not to think about anything. As she was fending off more and more from Storm's End, she was starting to realize that she would problaby never come back. She wouldn't see her home ever again. She will be all alone and she would have to take care and protect herself all of her own. That see would never see her brothers again, Robert and Renly…

-Shit!

Xelia cried and hold the rains back abruptly. The poor horse got scared and stood on his backs, BUT she managed to remain on the saddle. Finally the horse stopped.

-I left Renly back! What the fuck was I thinking? I have to go back for him.

For one moment she was about to turn back. How could she didn;t think about her little brother? He was so close to her, she more like a mother to him than a sister. He would have run in to her room this morning to wish her for her name day. This though brought tears in her eyes. But then she though, that she didn't even know where she was going. Renly wouldn't be safe with her, she wouldn't even be safe herself. No it was a bad idea. Renly had to stay in Storm's End, he is safe there. Furthermore if she returned now, she would definitely got caught and everything would be in vain.

-Move on Roynar, I am so sorry for scaring you!

So she kept riding fast, she wanted to get to the port before dawn . All this time she was looking back every now and then to check if someone was after her. She didn't see anyone. Probably they didn;t find out about her escape yet. She also though about here she should head to. The best choice seemed to be the Free Cities, maybe Pentos. She could work as a sellsword, she had heard that some of theme hired women. Or even as a translator since she spoke High Valyrian and the dialects of the Free Cities frequently.

As she arrived to the port, she noticed that all the ships in the first row, all seemed to be westerosi.

She decided to avoid approaching them. As she rode along the docks she eventually noticed a ship that was probably from Essos. As she approached it she heard a middle aged man ,who must have benn the captain to shout orders to his sailors. She assumed that the ship was about to depart.

-Hey captain, is this ship going to Pentos?

Xelia asked the mad without getting of her horse.

-No good sir, we are going to Tyrosh

He took her for a man and Xelia thought it was a good think to begin with

-Well, Tyrosh would be nice to. Is there enough room for me and my horse?

-There is as much room for you as you wish. But I don't want horses on my ship!

-Then you don't want my gold either!

Xelia said and moved a little leather bag full off golden dragons on the captain's face and she made a moove to leave.

-Oh, it seems to be a very special horse! I could make an exception then!

-Good for you! Those would be enough for a cabin and food for me and for a decent place, hay and fresh water for my horse. And the most basic of all: for your and your men confidentiality. You never saw me, understood?

Xelia aksed the man and threw him the bag with the coins

-Of course sir, enjoy your trip!

Answered the captain and caught the bag in the air.

Xelia get Roynar on the ship, he was a little restless as he had never been on a ship before but Xelia comforted him by petting him his neck

-Don't be afraid boy! We are gonna be together in this adventure...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roynar was a dornish sand steed, that's how he took his name. A slim horse, but a fast and strong one too. But running for days without getting tired was one thing and sailing in the open sea was another. It was obvious that the poor horse had a bad time on the ship. Xelia was trying her best to help him feel a little better. She spent most of her time sitting with him since she avoided wandering on the deck. She didn't want to attract the crew members attention. Someone could tell that she was not a man under the daylight. She didn;t like her cabin either. The room was dark and so small that there was barely enough room for a bed, a chair, a small table with a water basin on it and a small wooden chest. So she preferred to be in the part of the hold where her horse was. At least there, there was a small scuttle and she could see outside.

-Be a little more patient boy! See? Ι can already see land! The captain said that we will be in Tyrosh in about an hour, I heard him.

Roynar seemed to be still miserable, but he ate the oats from Xelia's hand.

The truth is, that it wasn't easy for Xelia either. After her parents were tragically being lost in that horrible shipwreck, she was never comfortable with the sea. Of course she could swim, row a boat and catch a fish with a harpoon but she was feeling much better stepping on land.

During the trip she had the chance to realize what have happened to her and what an unexpected turn her life had gotten. Why did Stannis insisted so vigorously on her getting married? Why so fast and why now? Probably he found a good opportunity now that Robert was away. But, was he planning it since long ago or he just came with the idea when Robert left? Was it him or lord Morrigen who came up with the idea first. No, it must have been her brother. Lord Morrigen was just one of their bannermen he couldn't have such a demand.

The more she considered all of these the closer she was getting to one conclusion: It wasn't just the marriage that Stannis wanted. His real porpuse was to send her away! And what was the perfect way to achieve it if not a marriage? After the betrothal had been announced, she she would have left with her future husband and his father for the Crows Nest, house Morrigen's seat. As she came to this realization, she felt deeply hurt. Why did her brother didn't want her? What has she ever done to him? Of course, the two of them never got along with each other but he was still her brother. She would never want Stannis to leave their home!

Could he be jealous of her? But why? Maybe because she was always an untamed and rebelious one? Because she didn't give a shit about courtesies, protocols and other lordy bullshit? She always loved to meddle with the servants, the guards, the squires even with the stable boys. All the people who were living and working in the castle loved Xelia for being friendly and compelling to them and not treating them as inferior. Ah, yes that was it! Stannis was always so formal and cold with everyone , rarely showing any kind of emotion ! Not only with their servants. No, of course not. He was like this with everyone! With her, with their brothers, with his new wife! Well, especially with her!

Was it because of her too? Selyse came to Storm's End as Stannis betrothed so they would have some time to know each other, a little before their wedding. Although Xelia did all she could to wellcome her new good-sister and make her fell cosy in her new home, she couldn't help but dislike the girl. It was more than obvious that she hated been there. She was distant, rood to the servants and she wouldn't stop looking Xelia with the same judgmental and non-approoving gaze. All of Xelia's efforts to approach Selyce were ineffectual. So Xelia stopped trying. She started to avoid Selyse and she didn't give another fuck about her.

But nah, why would Stannis listen to her? He didn't have any feelings for her and it was mutual. He had married that woman only out of duty.

\- A marriage with lady Selyse of house Florent would bring us closer to the Reach and maybe an alliance with the Tyrels. That's what marriage is for!

Stannis said so and he belived it. On the other hand, Robert said that he only does this to prove what a good and dutiful lord he is.

Ah, Robert! He was completely the opposite. He wouldn't shut up talking about his betrothed lady Lyana Stark. Even though he had met her only once it was obvious that he was tottaly charmed by her. She could remember their last conversation. It was the last night before he left for the Eyre. They had gone in a tavern to the nearest village by sneaking out through their secret passage. Of course, Robert was the lord of Storm's End and he didn't have to ask any one's permission to go whenever and whatever time he wished. Despite that he didn't want the whole castle to gossip about lord Robert and lady Xelia spending the night in taverns and getting drunk. He also didn't want any guards following him. He wanted to go out with his sister, have drinks and talk, only the two of them. Plus, where would be the fun if they used the main gate?

-So, this friend of yours, Ned Stark, tell me about him!

-Ah, Ned! He is great! Well when you first meet him he seems like a little distant and shy. He doesn't speak much… But since you know him better you can see that is a loyal friend, trustworthy, caring and always willing to help. We had such a good time together when we were at the Eyre. We were inseparable! Always together, fencing in the training yard, riding contest in the forest, hunting. Only when I went to the brothel I was alone.

-Huh, that was a disappointment to you right?

-Well yeah but I'm telling you, Ned is a brother to me. I love him almost as much as I love you and Renly!

-And… what about Stannis?

Xelia asked teasingly

-Stannis? Oh yes of course and Stannis!

Robert answer and they both bursted in a loud laugh.

-I would like to meet him one day.

-Sure you will! He is also very good with the sword. It would be fun if the two of you had a duel!

-And what about his sister, does she also likes fencing?

-Well I don't know. At least not officially. Her father is not allowing her. But Ned sais that she would love to.

Xelia felt a little sorry the girl. From Robert's descriptions only she had already liked her. The two girls had definitely a lot in common.

-And what about you brother? Are you going to allow her to practice with the sword when you will be married?

-Xelia, of course I will, I couldn't deny her anything!

-Well maybe when she comes to live in Storm' s End I will teach her!

-Really, you will?

-Aye, of course I will!

Robert, gave a big hug. He was hugging the people he loved all the time. Robert really loved hugs!

-Ah, thank you Xelia, you are the best sister ever!

He released her from his grip and he kissed on the forehead.

Xelia sighed sadly to the memory. Unconsciously, she rubbed he forehead on the same spot Robert had kissed her. She was all alone now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

20 days later, Storm's End

-I can't believe it! How can you be such an idiot!

-You already told me that Robert.

Stannis answered gritting his teeth.

-Really! And I am gonna say it again and again! How could you do this to our sister!

-''Do this''? Like I wanted to harm her or something! While all I cared about was her own good!

-Oh, don't pretend being an innocent! Her own good? You know very well that she would never consent to something like this! That would only make her unhappy! Is it what you wanted?

-Of course not! I just wanted her to do the right thing, she has duties too as a lady of house Baratheon!

-Bullshit! And how did you took such a decision in the first place? You had no authority.

-Excuse me brother, but you were away! You are always away and the place won't be ruled by its self, will it? Some one has to be in charge and this one has to be me! While you are away, I am the lord of Storm's End!

-How nice of you! And tell me now my lord, what was your plan to find our sister? She is gone because os your stubbornness and no one knows where she could be, if she safe or in danger or if she is dead or alive?

-Stop the drama Robert-

-Drama? Xelia run away and only gods know where she might be and if she is okay and you call it drama? What if something bad happened to her huh? What if she was attacked by thieves or rapists or whatever?

-I think she knows how to look after her self! She hitted the guard so bad on his head that it took him like three days to recover.

-Don't make to start with that two! Guards that get drunk and leaving their posts?

-They were both punished.

-I don't care, Xelia is still missing. By the way, you didn't answer my question, what did you do to find her?

\- I sent men to look for her. In all the nearest inns and villages. Even in all the ships that were on the nearest port. No one saw a noble girl on her age with a horse likes hers.

-Right, because she would escaped wearing a fancy dress and with a bunch of handmaidens as an escort. She was definitely disguised as a man you idiot! What hopes do we have after all those days! If she took a ship then she is already in one of the free cities now.

-Then she is gone, looking for her is pointless.

-How convenient to you! Come now Stannis, I can see why you did all of these. You just didn't want our sister around. Marriage was just a pretext to send her away, to get rid of her! The thing is why, what could she ever done to you to deserve this?

-I can tell you one thing thing she did to me: She made me loose face with lord Morrigen and his son!

-So we lost Xelia and all you care about about is the fucking Morrigens. But, tell me one thing how in seven hells did get to them anyway?

-Lord Morrigen had paid us his annual conventional visit. I talked with him about the possibility and he accepted.

-Sure he did! His liege lord offered his sister to be his son's wife and he would say no? Who the fuck would kick such an offer.

-It doesn't matter. Lord Morrigen could still be affected!

-I don't give a damn about it! It's getting clear now to me. You didn;t want Xelia around because she was ruining your good image. What would everyone say about Lord Stannis if his sister wasn't following the rules? Being dressed as man, spending all her time with a sword in her hand, befriending peasants and servants and wandering around in the inns and taverns? And despite all of that she was beloved to everyone who knew her. Do you know what your problem is, Stannis? You are jealous of her!

-That makes no sense-

-Oh, yes it does! Even if you didn't approve of her life style and you were reprobate her all the time, you envy her. She has everything that you don't. Other people's love!

You forget one thing Robert. We are not alone in this castle anymore. I have a wife now and I have to take her opinion to. Lady Selyse would never approve-

-Should I remind you how many fucks I give about what your lunatic spousse approves or not?

Stannis took a long breath. He had enough of his brothers insults.

-Of course. All you give a fuck about now is our bitch of a sister and your own northern bi-

He couldn't finish his sentence. Robert's fist crushed on his face. The hit was so fierce that made him fell of his chair. He tried to stand on his feet and he felt somethinghot and liquid on hid face. It was covered with bood.

-You-you hitted me!

-I should have done it from the beginning. You are my brother and violence between siblings is a bad thing. But if you ever dare to call Lyanna or Xelia like that again, those would be your last words!

Robert turned to leave the room. He didn't want to see his brother anymore. The last minute though, he turned to Stannis again.

-And one last thing. What happened to the raven I sent? I was explaining that Ihad an attack from some members of a mountain clan and that there would be a small delay in my trip. I also wrote to Xelia not to worry about and to you not to do anything until I return. The meister said that it arrived here. Why didn't Xelia read it?

Stannis tried to answer clearly in pain. But his brother didn't gave him any time.

-Don't bother answering, I know. You ordered Cressen to hide it from her so she would think that I didn't care, that I abandoned her. You thought that you could crack her easier like that. Well you finally couldn't. You are pathetic.

This time Robert left the room by slamming the door with all his strength. Just like Xelia had done before she run away. He couldn't stay in the same room with Stannis any longer. He was afraid that he would hit him again, and again and again. He would release all his fury on him.

As he was walking quickly heading to the exit, he noticed a small figure in a dark corner of the corridor. He took a step back to have a more clear look. It was their youngest brother Renly.

-Hey kid, what are you doing there, hiding from something?

-I heard Stannins and you shouting to each other. Why were you fighting?

-We were not fighting, we were just...we just had an argument, that's all!

-And what for?

-Nothing important, you know grown up's stuff. Boring!

Robert tried to jape by changing his voice but Renly didn't seem to be amused?

-Was it about Xelia? Where is she Robert? When is she coming back?

Robert was knew that the moment that he had to confront Renly would come sooner or later. How could he explain the whole thing to a young boy?

-Listen Renly, I don't know when exactly is Xelia coming back but-

-Why did she leave us?

Robert sighed deeply.

-Okay kid listen, you are to young to understand some things. All I can tell you at the moment is that Xelia left because she had no other choice. You know that she would never leave you she if she could do otherwise.

-But, did she leave because of me? Is she mad of me because I did something bad?

Robert didn't expect this question. He looked at his baby brother who was almost crying. He felt so sorry about him.

-What? Renly no, of course not! Xelia wasn't mad at you and you should never blame yourself about this.

-I love Xelia and I miss her so much.

Renly was weeping know.

\- I know. I love our sister and I miss her too. And I am sure that she misses us and she loves us too. Especially you, she loves you very much you know that, don't you? And even if she is away, she will not want you to be sad and crying about her all the time! Besides you are big boy now! That what Xelia would like from you, is to keep up with your lessons and training and be good at these. Do you understand Renly?

-Yes Robert…

-Great! You know what, I have an idea! Why don't we go to the kitchen and see if there are any cakes left?

-Okay!

Renly answered while trying to smile at his big brother. As they were walking side by side, Robert wished he was at his little brothers age, just to find comfort in the prospect of some cake.

 **Renly is a few years younger than the show. Also, I think he will have a closer relationship with Robert than in the show and the books.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Days were passing idle for Xelia. It has been almost a month since she arrived in Tyrosh and she was doing was staying in her room in the inn she was living, hanging out in the big hall chatting with the servants and mostly wandering in the streets and alleys observing the Tyroshi live style and shopping in the stores. Her last buy was a whip. She has no idea how and where she would use it. The truth is that she wasn't sure if she would ever use it at all. The shop owner though was pretty convincing saying that the handle was curved from elephant's tusk and the leather from aurochs. He also told that it was a rare and light weapon and many other nonsense that all the salesmen say to convince the buyers.

As for the life style, everything was new and strange to Xelia. First of all, the way they were dressed, the way they dye their hair and beard, the way they speak even she could speak the Tyroshi dialect pretty fluently, they way they interacting with each other and the fact that nobody seems to care for they way she looked, a young girl dressed a man, wearing an armor and being fully armed. This would never go unnoticed back home. It was a completely new word to her, the buildings, the streets, the stores even the food! It was impossible for Xelia to get used to these new flavors. She ended up eating only fruits, bread and cheese. The only thing she found tasty enough was the well-know Tyrishi pear brandy. She was in fact carrying a flask with the popular drink.

As she had no actual occupation, she was keep thinking how thing were up back home. She could give all her gold just to take a peek through the castle's massive walls. How did every one react to her escaping? She tried to guess: Firstly Stannis, he would definitely be mad at her. No, not only at her, at every one. The guards, the servants, the whole castle! She was more than sure that the guards, especially these on the hallway, would be severely punished by Stannis and that made her fell bad. She never wanted anyone to suffer because of her. Xelia mostly worried about Renly. She hated thinking him being sad and feeling abandoned. How could a little boy understand the reasons that made he leave? Well, of course the servants and the handmaidens would gossip about her for a very long time. The one whom Xelia couldn't make any speculations about his reaction was Robert. The fact that he never answered to her ravens troubled her a lot. Would he also be mad at her? Or he might be mostly worried about her being ok? Maybe he hadn't even came back from the Eyre yet.

An other issue that bothered her that morning while she was wandering in the alleys of Tyrosh was what she would do from now on. She couldn't stay in that inn for ever. Maybe she still had enough gold but it wouldn't last forever. Xelia knew that she needed to find something to do for a living as soon as possible. At first, she had thought about one of the Sellsword Companies. There was a variety of them there. Some of them were nothing but a bunch of scums but there were also the best and the most famous of them that were essentially organized armies being composed by highly trained men. But although Xelia was as well highly trained in all battle styles, she wasn't sure if they would recruit women and if they do, would they accept a young girl in their lines? Furthermore, she had no idea where to find or how to approach them. Another perspective, was her language abilities. Surely, there would be translators who could speak both high and low Valyrian, plus having the common tongue as their mother language. Also, there where always be rich merchants wanting tutors for their children right. That seemed to be the best and the safest solution, at least for the moment. She would talk to the owner of the inn this afternoon. She might have some references.

Xelia was so rapt in her thoughts that she almost curled on the wall in front of her.

-Ugh, fucking dead end!

She was about to turn and walk back, but she was taken aback by three men who blocked her way back. Xelia sighed deeply. She should have expected this to happen sooner or later. She tried her best to remain cool. Despite all her training all these years, she had never had had a real fight before. She tried to walk through them. Of course they didn't let her pass.

-Hey pretty girl!

Said the first one. Xelia tried to observe them. None of the wore any kind of armor. She alsocould't see any of them having a sword or another long weapon. All the three of them had daggers though. Unfortunately, Xelia didn't wear her armor that morning too just a simple chain mail under her tunic. She still had her long sword and her favorite dagger in her boot. Despite the fact that they didn't seem to be that we call professional criminal and they all were pretty drunk, Xelia was felling very uneasy if not scared.

-Let me go please!

She said as calmly as she could pushing the first one aside.

-Oh, leaving the party so early?

The man asked causing laughs to other three. Then Xelia realised that they left her no other choice. She had to encounter them. She took a long breath trying to calm heslf. All she had to do is remembering all she had learn from her selfdefence training.

-What do you want?

-What else? Take your money and then… have some fun with you!

-Take my money and have fun. Kinda selfish of you, don't you think?

Xelia tried to provoke them. The sooner she was done with them the better. And judging from the fact that one of them pulled his knife, she had mane it.

-Are you mocking us little bitch?

The man shouted at her and attacked her with his knife. But Xelia was not drunk and therefore she was faster. She grabbed his hand he heldthe knife with with her two hands and twisted it causing the man to turn around to avoid his wrist breaking. She didn't loose time. She grabbed the man from behind holding him in a tight grip, without letting his hand with the knife off. The second man walked to her so he could release his partner. Xelia remembered then a trick she had learned from an ex prisoner in the cells of Storm's End who was later hired a guard. As the second one was approaching, she shook abruptly and with all her strength the man's hand aiming the knife on the second ones chest. And she found her target. The dagger was pegged straight on the man's bare chest. Xelia couldn't believe in her eyes. The fancy old trick had actually worked! And as the old guard told her, fighting with honor may be nice and noble but sometimes it is completely useless. The man had no chance to survive. He fell on the ground bleeding and he was dead in a few seconds. The guy in he grip was now struggling harder to get himself released while he was cursing Xelia loudly. She had to act as fast as she could again. This time she practiced another trick. This one, she learned it from her master at arms. He was insisted that having hand to hand combat skill was equally important with fighting with the sword and other weapons skills. With her two hands she grabbed the man's head and with a fast move she strangled him by breaking his neck. Death came fast with that one two.

As she let the dead body fall on the ground, she took a look to the third man who was standing behind the others looking at them uneasy and now scared. Xelia walked toward him putting her hand on the pommel of her sword. The man panicked. As Xelia approached him, he started stepping back.

-Please good lady! Don', don't kill me too! I swear to you I didn't mean any harm the other two made me attack you! Please let me go! Here take my money, just don't hurt me!

The man threw some coins at her feet and run as fast as he could.

-Wow, I did even had to unsheathe my sword!

Xelia jested trying to calm herself after the emotional charge the incident had caused to her. She looked back at the two dead bodies. She had never killed anyone before but there was no time for such sentimentalisms.

-Some thieves they were!

The coins that the scared man threw to her were only a few coppers. As she had stopped to pick the coins up she noticed with the corner of her eye a fourth man watching her from afar.

-And what are you? The fourth companion?

-Oh no my girl! I am just a man who saw the scene and stopped to offer help.

-Right, right! Thank you so much for helping me… not!

-Well, it was very clear to me that you didn't need my help. My congratulations, not many young girls are capable facing dangerous criminals!

-Dangerous criminals? Hardly. I guess I lucky this time.

-But what about the next time?

-Who knows?

Xelia wasn't sure about the man's purposes. He seemed to be middle aged, bald and with a blue dyed long beard.

-If you ask me I don't thing you were just lucky. Judging by my experience you knew very well what were you doing. And I will ask again how could you defuse those scims?

-I have many skills I guess. Any more questions?

Xeelia was hesitant. Was it safe to move close to him in so she would exit the alley and leave?

-Your name if you may?

-Xelia

-Xelia? What about your family name.

-You wouldn't know that even if I told you.

-Very well. And where are you coming from Xelia, you are not a native, are you?

-No I am not.

-Westerosi?

-Aye!

-From where exactly?

-King's Landing.

Xelia thought that this answer was safer since the capital was the most populated city. She started to walk towards the strange man now. She couldn't stay in that alley for ever.

-Aha, and how come a girl from King's Landing ends up fighting in the alleys of Tyrosh?

-Maybe I had no other choice

-Should I assume that you fled then?

-Aye, you got it!

The man was following Xelia out of the alley now. She was about to loose her temper.

-Oh, and may I ask why

Xelia took a long breath. She had enough.

-I found out that the owner of the tavern I worked in was planning to sell me in a brothel! Are you done interrogating me yet? And by the way who the fuck are you?

-Ah, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce my self. I am Demian Darke, the captain of the Elite Jackals!

-Um, come again?

-The Elite Jackals? One the many Sellsword companies?

-Never heard of them.

-Well, we are not as famous the Golden Company or the Second Sons but I can assure you that we are the same effective and mighty as them!

-Fine, and may I ask why Demian Darke captain of the Elite Jackals is following me and what does he want from me?

-What else my dear girl? I want to make you a suggestion!

-Well, go on then!

-Xelia, I am asking you to join me and become a member of my company. What do you say?

Funny thing, Xelia thought. She didn't know how to approach them and it was them who finally approached her. The only thing now was what was she supposed to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Well Xelia I am waiting!

-So, let me put this straight, you just walk around and whenever you see a person that makes match to you and your… company, you recruit them?

-Yes, that's pretty match what I do. But with you it happened randomly. But you haven't answered me yet.

Although that was exactly what Xelia wished since the first moment she run away from home, right now she couldn't be more unsure about her answer to that Demian's request. Of course she was flattered that some one appreciated her skills and consider her sufficient to become a member of his company she still knew nothing about this man and these Elite Jackals he was talking about. Was it even a real Sellsword Company or the man was trying to trick her with who knows what purpose? What if he was a thieve or a rapist, or even a murderer? All she could do was save some time before she gave her final answer.

-Wait a minute, how can I accept your offer since I know nothing about you and your… Jackals?

-Fair enough! Then again, I don't know many things about you either. Like, where is your family?

-I don't have any. Besides you have already asked me too many things while I haven't asked anything. Like how many members does this company has?

-Hmm, around fifty or sixty right now…

-Aren't you very few?

-A few maybe but efficient. Plus, that's what I presumed at the first place.

-You are the founder then!

-Well, one of them.

-And you are located here, in Tyrosh?

-Yes, our seat is here but we are traveling in all the free cities and even beyond them. It depends to the missions we take over. By the way you speak Tyroshi fluently enough. That's a good thing to start with.

-Yes I speak all the dialects of the free cities and High Valyrian.

-Really now? And how come a tavern servant girl can speak all of those languages?

-An old septa who raised me taught me. But I thought that you were done questioning and now it was my turn to seek information.

-Fair enough! Go on then, ask me whatever you want.

-Are you undertaking your missions as a group?

-Yes, mostly. But of course the members are allowed to take take over jobs and make contracts with clients independently. Well, since the mission fills some specific criteria of course.

-Which are?

-Who the client is of course at first. There no use to be hired by some random ones who just happen to earn an amount of money to pay someone for whatever he wants to accomplish! Our employees must be famous, noble, very rich or all of the above. The kind of the mission is the second one. We never undertake assassinations! Killing someone just because the client doesn't like him is a job for cutthroats. We don't fight only for the gold! The mission must serve a special purpose! Our victories should bring glory and fame both to the mercenaries themselves and the whole company. We always choose the clients and the mission very carefully. That is why we are known for!

-For being… picky?

-Picky? Ha, you are not that wrong, you could call us picky! Oh and even when a member acts independently, he or she still needs to give an amount of the payment to the company.

-Aye of course they do…

-Don't worry about the money Xelia, you will never run out of gold, I can guarantee that! Work for us and you will make a good fortune if you manage your gold wisely! In fact if you don't have any money now I could lend you-

-No, I have enough. And before you ask, I had gotten them by stealing my boss's safe before I fled.

As they were walking they got out of a building where Demian stopped and pointed the door to Xelia.

-Here we are! So are you coming upstairs or not?

-Well… okay. Is this where you all live?

-Yes, the most of us at least. See we just return from a victorious battle and a lot of them are upstairs celebrating.

-So, that's it? I just come inside the building and I become a member of the Elite Jackals?

-Well, I guess you will have to pass a trial first.

-Wait a minute! A trial? You didn't mention that before, what trial?

-Ah, nothing to worry about, we will find something. I'm sure it will be a child's play to you!

Xelia followed the man inside the building. As they were heading upstairs Demian asked another quastion

-Tell me Xelia, do you possess any other skills that would be useful?

-I am familiar with healing wounds and illnesses, I can discern the herbs and make ointments and balsams with them and I have a little idea about poisons.

-Let me guess, the old septa taught you all of these too?

-Good guess!

-I appreciate your knowledge in healing but I am not really fond to poisons myself. Although many of our fighters smear their weapons with poison.

-And I appreciate the fact that you don't have a problem recruiting women.

-Since a person is able to fight is welcomed here. What there is between their legs makes no difference to me. Here we are! Meet with the others and then you can go and get your stuff and settle here if you want.

They were on the second floor. Demian led Xelia to a big room. There were around twenty five or thirty people in there, men and women, of various ages. It was more than obvious that Xelia was the youngest. The most of them were gathered around a big table in the center of the room, eating, drinking and talking loudly. Some others where sitting on couches or on carpets and furs on the floor. Some of them were cleaning and sharpening their swords and some others were counting coins in their purses. Before Demian had time to say something, a man noticed them and stood up from his chair holding a cup in his hand.

-Look everyone, our good captain brought us a nice toy to play with!

Some of the men laughed but Demian didn't find that funny. He looked at the man with disgust.

-Shut your mouth Oznack, the girl is our new recruit and you better welcome her properly!

-Should I also kneel to your little wench? Since when are we recruiting baby girls?

Xelia felt her blood boiling. She wanted to punch the man in the face but she kept her temper. As she took a better look at him, she saw that he was tall and massive except for being fully armed. Demian from the other hand didn't seem to care about all of these.

-You are drunk again right? I said that the girl will stay with us and I won't accept any objections!

-You are getting old Demian! You are taking a girl as a recruit just because you want her in your bed? I don't say that she is not pretty but…

-No buts Oznack! If you don't respect the girl, you don't respect me as your captain either!

-What a great captain!

All this shouting caught the attentions of other attendings who know looked at the whole scene curiously.

-Easy now Oznack! I don't need your permission for bringing a new member, who by the way is a well trained fighter! You forget-

-No, you forget Demian, that I am your best fighter! I am doing this job before this little bitch was even born and I want tolerate have her as an equal even if you say that she is fighter herself. And about the last one, allow me to doubt.

-I had enough of you Oznack! You are good in the battle and maybe the best here but you keep behaving as a drunk idiot all the time. And know that there are no superiors and inferiors among the members. You are equal to me!

-And I had enough of your bullshit old man! Decide now it will be me or the wench!

-That's an easy one. I choose Xelia!

The most of the people in the room were looking at them now. Xelia could also listen some whispers, some of them were with Demian's site but there were also some who agreed with the other man. Oznack snοrted.

-Not so easy captain of my ass! I am challenging you! We will fight, if I kill you I am becoming the new captain. If you kill me, well then you can keep the little bitch!

Xelia couldn't stand being humiliated any more. She took a step forward closer to Oznack and shouted st him.

-I heard enough of you! You better watch your mouth a little more!

Every was looking at Xelia now. Oznack laughed at ler ironicly.

-Wow, see the pretty one has a voice too! Come now Demian, get your sword!

-You know what Oznack, I have a better idea! Since you say that you are the best, why don't you fight with Xelia to prove yourself?

Xelia gasped. What was that now? Is Demian serious? Oznack turned red and the people in the room stopped talking and shouting.

-Me fighting with that puppy of yours? No, it would be a pity, she is to young and too pretty to die like this. You from the other hand, you are not getting any younger! Take your sword and fight me. Except if you are afraid!

-It you who are afraid! If she is only a harmless little girl as you say, then go on!

Demian looked at Xelia. She had freeze and it was clear that she was afraid as though she tried to look calm.

-Go on Xelia, show him! He is nothing but a show off!

A show off? The man was at least 6'3'' tall, all muscles and in a full armor. Xelia didn't wear any armor except for a chain mail and even though she was tall for a girl in her age the man was still towering her.

-You are making this too easy for me Demian! But if you want this to be like this I wont deny my companions a show! Come wench let's dance!

Oznack had already had his sword in his hand and he headed to Xelia's side. She unsheathed her sword but she didn't move any forward. The longest she was looking at him, the more she realized how screwed she was! The man was almost twice her size. Xelia knew that in these cases all she could do was to use his big size against him since as a smaller one she would be faster. Plus, the man was drunk and this was definitely a benefit for her.

Xelia was able to block his first attack, and the second, and the third and many on the row. She wasn't able to attack him or spot an uncovered point on him. Al she could do was blocking him anf stay as far away from him as she could.

The crowd in the room had gotten excited by the spectacle. Xelia could hear some them chearing for her and some others for her opponent. She was also sure that many of them were taking bets on them! On the contrary, Demian was standing quietly in his corner and watched the combat without reacting. Needles to say that Xelia was mad at him. She felt betrayed, she was thinking that maybe Demian had planned all this!

It had passed about an hour but Xelia had the feeling that she was fighting for days! She had started getting tired, her sword hand was hurting and her legs were being sore. She was in sweat all over her face and body both from agony and from tiredness. All that effort to avoid his attacks and to block him back had exhausted her.

Of course Oznack, as an experienced warrior could sense his opponent's discomfort. Using all his strength, he raised his sword and attacked Xelia who strangled to block him and push him back. In vain though, since Oznack was much stronger and he manage to disarm her and knock her on the ground.

Xelia thought that her end had come. With the corner of her eye, she saw Demian who was still standing idle with no intention to interfere and help her. Oznack looked at her and smirked.

-You have two options whore, I can fuck you first and then kill you or I can kill you and fuck your dead body! Pick!

Xelia closed her eyes trying hard not to cry. She had almost compromised with the idea of dying when she heard a voice in her head.

\- The battle is over only when you take your last breath. If you are still alive, there is still hope. Find a way to fight, with everything, your hands, your legs, your mind, with any object you can handle. The good warrior must be able to improvise. Never give up, there is always a way!

It was her father's advice. She could almost see his face, she could see him smiling at her giving her courage to fight back.

-Did you fought until the end too, father?

Xelia whispered and then she opened her eyes. Oznack was swinging his sword against her. She needed something…

And she found it. Her flask, filled with pear brandy was in the pocket of her trouser. Xelia retrieved it, opened it and threw the content straight on Oznack face.

He stepped back rubbing his eyes screaming as the alcohol made his eyes stung and blinded him.

Xelia had the time to raise on her feet. She heard the whole room cheering, she grubbed her sword and hit Oznack in the neck. She felt his blood splashed on her face. He looked around surprised for a second before he fell on the ground like an empty sack making a loud thump.

She did't realize yet what had just happened when another man came out of the crowd and looked at her disapprovingly.

-What the fuck did you do? You killed him, you killed Ozniack!

I… I had to… he would have killed me, I'm sorry-

Xelia didn;t know what to say. What if they all were mad at her killing their companion. Eventually, Demian decided that it was time for him to say something

-Don't be sorry at all! You did a great job! We finally got rid of that scum and you… you passed your trial! I told you that it would be easy!

-Easy? I almost got killed!

-No Xelia, I knew that you had him. And I wouldn't let him hurt you anyway!

-I had fallen on the ground and you were standing there doing nothing!

The man, who probably was close to Oznack continued blaming Xelia

-He may had been a scum but he was still our companion, and you made the girl kill him only to prove herself? Why? Because he was objecting you? Were you afraid that he would displace you and taking the leadership? What if he did, you are nor young neithert that strong anymore!

-Enough with the talking! I am sure that no one of you could stand Oznack anymore! Did you wanted him as your captain? He would have turned the Elite Jackals into a gang of cutthroats and blackmailers! We got reed of him and he have a new companion. These are two reasons to celebrate. Come Xelia, take a sit at the table and get something to drink, I am sure that you need it.

Xelia walked hesitantly and sat on the edge of the bench and took the cup the woman who was sitting by gave her.

-Attention everyone, Xelia is one of us now. A member of the Elite Jackals! Let's raise our cups and drink to Xelia.

-To Xelia!

 **This chapter is longer than the other five but I don' know when I'm writing the next one! I have these exams on December and I probably won't have time to write until then since I will be studying full time. I also want to thank all my followers and I would love to read their reviews! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The crowd in the room was noisy, they all talked with each other and laughed. Despite that,Xelia felt lonely. She didn't know anyone, except for Demian, who was now witting on the other site of table. From the other hand, it might was good because she wasn't sure if she appeased yet. It was a peculiar feeling to fell alone among so many people.

Xelia was just sitting and drinking from her cup when a young man on his early twenty's from across the table, addressed to her

-Would you like some more wine?

-Oh, no thanks I already had enough!

-What about something to eat?

-No I am okay, but thanks anyway.

-No need to thank me! My name is Harmen by the way!

-Nice to meet you, I am Xelia

-Yes, so I heard. You are already famous you know?

-What? No, I just-

-Are you joking? Sure you are! You killed Oznack, no one has ever dared to fight him in an open compact! Congratulations by the way!

-Well, it's not that I had much of a choice. I kinda think that Demian used me.

-I don't blame you for thinking like this, but I know Demian and I'm telling you that he would never put you or any one else in danger.

-So, how long have you been here Harmen?

-About three years.

-And I guess you have taken part in many battles right?

-You guessed right Xelia, I may be young but I am one the best around!

Xelia wanted to laugh with the boy's cocky face, when a woman came by and sat next to him.

-What now, you found another chance to brag about whatever achievements of yours?

The woman said and punched Harmen lightly in his arm. She was older than the boy, around twenty five to thirty.

-Hey, are you ever gonna stop it?

Hamen yelled at her and rubbed his arm. The woman snorted and turned to Xelia.

-Don't listen to my brother Xelia, he is a terrible show off!

-Your brother?

-Right. Let me introduce you, Xelia this is my older sister Janei.

-Hello Janei it's nice to meet you!

-It's nice to meet you too Xelia and welcome by the way. So what do you think, are you going to settle here? We could find you a room there are plenty.

-Well, I think I will stay in the inn for tonight. I need to pick up my stuff and get my horse. I also have to pay the bill. I could come and settle here tomorrow if it is okay.

-Of course! It is not a problem at all. Not all the members live here.

-Are you guys Tyroshi?

-No, we are from Pentos. My sister came here first and then she brought me too.

-I always wanted to visit Pentos!

-You can come any time as our guest!

-In fact, I think that Demian mentioned that we might undertake a mission in Pentos. You could ask him about. So Harmen, why don't you escort Xelia to her inn and tomorrow morning we will go together to help get her stuff here? In the meantime I will find her a room, I think there is an empty one next to mine. By tomorrow it will be ready and clean. It is not very big but it will be perfect for you! To say the truth, we don't stay fro to long around!

-Well, we should get going then, if Harmen is ready. Oh and Janei, thank you very much about… well, everything!

Janei smiled at her. Xelia was feeling much better now. Janei and Harmen seemed to be very nice to her and she decided that she liked both of them. They reminded her of Robert and herself so much!On her way to the door, a man block her way. It was the same one who confronted her for killing Oznack. Harmen who was following her tried to push the man aside.

-Wait a minute girl. Can I have a word with you?

-Are you looking for troubles? Step aside and leave her alone!

-Calm yourself pretty boy. I mean no harm to the girl, I just want to talk to her.

Xelia sighed. Wasn't the day long enough already?

-Listen, I know that you're pissed at me for killing your friend but believe me I had no other choice-

The man barked loudly at her and he didn't let her finish the sentence.

-My friend? Huh, that's funny! Oznack my friend! He was no one's friend, he hated us all and we all hated him back! But you see, he was still our companion. And I would react like this when some stranger came in and killed one of us in any case. So don't take it too personally. If you know what I mean…

Oddly, Xelia could understand what he was talking about. Even though they were not related to one another, they acted like a family. A peculiar one, but still a family. And that is what happens in families her own not being exempted: No matter their discrepancies, the members protect each other. She maybe hated Stannis at the moment but she would never allow anyone hurt him.

-I kind of… do!

-Heh, good for you. The name's Sallor by the way.

-Yes, but is this what you wanted to tell me?

-Not only this, I with some others are getting to Pentos for a new case and I thought… well Demian thought that you might want to join us. But since you befriended the Pentosi siblings, I guess that they already invited you.

-Actually they did, and I will consider your invitation, But thanks anyway.

-No need to thank me girl. And take some advice, mercenaries rarely have friends!

-Whatever…Sallor, I'll see you later, I guess!

The next morning she had already packed her stuff and she had paid the woman who owned the inn. She was braking her fast in thebig hall when Janei and Harmen came in. Xelia waved at them and they sat at her table.

-Morning Xelia, are you ready? Did you pack all of your stuff?

-Yes, not that I have to much! You didn't really had to come, I would saddle my bags on horse.

-You have a horse?

Harmen looked at her in disbelief and Xelia felt a little awkward.

-Why wouldn't she have one? She said a horse not an elephant, Harmen!

Despite his sister's stern look, the young man was still looking at her suspiciously.

-Wait a minute, the only horse in the barn is a badass black with a red mane stallion. It seems to be a Dornish one too. Are you saying that this is yours? Where did you get it from?

-Well, I uh…

-Harmen! This is non of business! Stop being such an indiscreet asshole!

Janei was pretty pissed with her brother now. Harmen was about to react to the insult and Xelia tried to compromise the two of them.

-Oh, it's all right Janei, I don't mind answering. Actually Harmen, I stole it! But it's enough with me. What about you, would you like to drink something?

-Sure, I could have some ale. Harmen buys!

-What, why me?

-Because you need to stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong and make other people fell embarrassed, that's why!

-Haha, it's OK with me! So, what about this mission in Pentos you toldme about? I could really join you?

-Sure, why not? You are one of us now and you can choose the jobs you undertake by yourself!

Hamren seemed to be more than thilled with the idea but his sister was a little more reserved.

-This is right of course, but if you want my advice, go and talk to Demian first.

-Oh, you think he will object?

-No, of course not. See, this will be your first mission and he is defiantly going to appreciatethe fact that you go to him first for, you know, informations and maybe some advice.

Xelia nodded. It would be nice to find Demian and talk with him. Following Janei's instructions she found him in a small room sitting behind a small desk fully covered with different kind of papers and books. Actually the whole room was covered with all kind of junk like empty bottles, old yelloow papers and rusty weapons. Demian seemed to be totally preoccupied reading a huge book. Xelia had to hawk in an attempt tomake him notice her.

-Xelia, how nice to see you! Come in, take a sit!

Demian exclamed as he saw he standing at the door. He seemed to be really happy to see her.

Xelia entered the room trying not to step n something on the floor and took sit on a footstool next to the desk.

-Sorry for the mess, I wish I had the time to clean this dump. May O offer you a drink?

-No Demian, I didn't come for a social! We need to talk!

-You mean about yesterday, right? Well, I'm sure that you are still a little upset with me.

-Actually I am still a little mad at you! But whatever, I want to know some things about this mission in Pentos.

-Oh, of course! As you probably know, the Free City of Pentos is ruledby a Prince, but only typically. These who truly hold the power, as it is they who select the Prince from the grate families of the city are the Magisters. That's where you're going. Magister Sargon, an extremely rich and powerful silk and other fine textiles merchant ask our services. It;s been over a month since he noticed that a great amount of handballs of expensive textiles are missing from his warehouse. Thre were no traces of infringement until last week. He found the most par of the merchandise missing and the warehouse was also demolished. The thieves had put some hypnotic poison in the guards' wine. This makes us suppose that the criminals have help from inside the Magister's household.

-Excuse me, ''suppose''? You mean that we don't know who the thieves are? How are we supposed to catch them?

-That is the point, Xelia! You will run an investigation, find out who did it, catch the intruders, commit them to the Magister, he will pay you, and if you won't find anything interesting there you are coming back. I told you from the beginning Xelia, our missions are not only fighting and killing!

-But, couldn't they be the Dothraki who stole the textiles? The City was always vulnerable to their incursions.

-True, but this is not similar to the Dothraki's tactics. They are savages, they would have killed all the guards and servants who would have been unlucky to get in their way, steal the textiles and burned the warehouses to the ground. In any case, your companions and you are going to find it out! So what do you think, are you in?

-Well, sure I am!

-Excellent! You are leaving in three days. Goodluck on your first mission Xelia! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shitty papper work to do. I will see you later.

-OK, later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is how Xelia's journey as a mercenary begun. After this first mission came a second one and then a third one and man, many others. At some point Xelia realized that it was to impossible to her to remember each on them separately. She couldn't even reckon how many they were accurately.

A little after her first mission was successfully over, some very weird news arrived in Essos from the Seven Kingdoms. Everyone was talking about the abduction of Lady Lyanna Stark, orchestrated by the Crown Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. Wait, what? Lyanna was Robert's betrothed! Plus, Rhaegar was already married to Elia Martel of Dorne and had two children with her! How could Prince Rhaegar do such thing? Xelia had met the prince only once and it was many years ago, when she was little. It was during her only visit to the capital. Her parents were still alive. The king and her father were first cousins, since her grandmother was a Targaryen and they were also very close friends. Xelia could remember: her father, her mother, her older brothers and her went to King's Landing to meet the royal family. She could remember Prince Rhaegar, he was kind and quite, liked to play his harp and read books. It was well known all over the Seven Kingdoms that the crown prince was a kind and generous young man who loved the small folks and helped them in every way he could. He preferred to hold his harp instead of a sword, although he was a capable fighter nad that he loved reading books especially some old valyrian ones who were referred to some kind of prophecies. But things were getting worse every day.

As it was the natural consequence, Lord Rickard Stark, the lord of Winterfell and warden of the North with his son and heir Brandon, Lady Lyanna's father and brother went to King's Landing. They asked the king to summon his son back to the capital to answer for dishonoring their daughter and sister. Instead of that though, the mad king accused them for conspiring against the crown prince and imprisoned lord Rickard, Brandon and the other young northern lords who accompanied them as traitors. But of course, the mad king's paranoia didn't stop there. While lord Rickard believed that there would be a trial or some kind of a bargain, the mad king had lord Rickard burned alive inside his armor with wildfire and Brandon, who was tied to a strangulation device, strangled himself in his attempt to reach a sword that was lying mere inches of his hand.

It was all like a domino of disasters from there and on. A horrible war has just begun, from one side the rebellions' army, the Baratheons, Starks, Tullies ans Arryns alliance and from the other side the Royal army with the Tyrells, the Martels and other Targaryen loyalists. A war where thousands of innocents gave their lives.

It was hard for Xelia to believe all of these. She didn't know which information were true and which were just rumors. She was worried sick about her family. As she heard, Robert's army won at the battle of Summerhall. But after a while she was told that the Bratheons' army was defeated at the battle of Ashford by the Tyrells army. Traders from the Seven Kingdoms were saying that Robert with his forces retreated north where they united with the Starks, Tullys'' and Arryns' armies. The battle of the Bells came next, it took place in Stoney Sept in the Riverlands. The rebellions' army had another victory there, forcing the royal army to retreat in King's Landing.

After Prince Rhaegar had gotten back to the capital where he was able to gather a bulk of the remaining loyalist forces, he headed back north. He met with Robert and his army in the Trident where they were crossing the river in an attempt to advance on King's Landing. The battle was not in favor of either side since Robert killed the prince by smashing his chest with his huge war hammer.

The war ended with the sack of King's Landing, one of the most horrible pages in the history of Westeros. Until then, the Lanisters hadn't take any side, Lord Tywin remaining neutral in the safety of Casterly Rock. After the battle of the Trident and since it was more than obvious who were the winners, he called his banners and marched to the capital. When the gates of the city opened, since he promised to defend the city against the rebellions army, the Lannisters' army where ordered to sack the city. The soldiers were rampaging through the city acting atrocities while Sir Jaime Lanister, a member of the King's Guard, was murdering King Aerys, the one he was plegded with an oath to protect. But, what about the queen? Queen Rhaella had fled to Dragonstone with Prince Viserys a little after Rhaegar's death in the Battle of the Trident. Xelia already knew that the queen was pregnant and as she could say it wouldn't take much for the baby to come. And Rhaegar's family? Xelia regretted asking as soon as she took the answer by that sailor. Princess Elia was raped and killed by Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that rides, after she witnessed the same man murdering her son. Princess Rhaenys was also brutally killed by Ser Amory Lorch.

But it was also her family that suffered during the war. For a whole year, the forces of the Reach lead by Lord Mace Tyrell, were besieging Storm's End. Stannis was ordered by Robert to defend their family seat and hold its garrison. As it was expected, Stannis followed his brothers orders faithfully. He refused to yield, although the food suplies were over and they were forced to eat cats, dogs and horses. Xelia couldn't bare listening to this. It was breaking her heart knowing that her brothers were suffering and she was unable to do something to help them. Even with Stannis, who she despised at the moment, she was worried sick thinking of him starving to death. She only wished that Robert had ensured that little Renly would have been sent somewhere safe, away from all these dangers. She couldn't stand listening to the sailors gambling about when Storm's End would fall, today, tomorrow or in two days and not reacting. Showing her worries could be dangerous revealing who she really was. When she found out that a smuggler named Davos Seaworth saved Storm's End from starvation by slipping through the loyalist navy and delivered a cargo of onions and salted fish in the Walls, she felt a little better.

The war was over when Eddard Stark, the new lord of Winterfell and Robert's best friend, found his sister a little before she died in a tower in Dorne, known as the Tower of Joy, after his companions and he had killed the last members of the King's Guard who were not killed in the battle of the Trident, Ser Arthur Dayne included, who were guarding the tower. Xelia could only imagine Robert's devastation after his beloved Lyanna's death. Her first thought since the beginning was to go back and stand by Robert, fight by his side. But it was too late for that. She had made her choice and Robert had already enough and he didn't need another distraction.

Xelia was too young back then, all of these were to hard for her to work everything in her mind and to fully comprehend them. Robert won the war but he lost what he mostly loved in this world. He had wreaked vengeance of course by killing Rhaegar Targaryen. But, was this a good thing? Rhaegar was their cousin, their kin. And kinslayers were doomed in the eyes of people and Gods. Also, Rhaegar was the Crone Prince. Who is going to be the king now that both Rhaegar and his son Aegon were dead? Robert? Wow, how did that happened? Well, sure they were related to the Targaryens, they were always joking that there are a few drops of the blood of the dragon in their veins, but the next in the inheritance line was Prince Viserys. But after his mother's death during childbirth, he and his newborn sister Princess Daenery had fled from Dragonstone with Ser Willem Darry, before Stannis and his army arrived to the island.

So Robert of house Baratheon is now the King of the Andals, the Roynars and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Unbelievable. He named his old mentor Lord Jon Arryn his Hand and Stannis as Master of the Ships and Lord of Dragonstone. Dragonstone, not Storm's End. Stannis would defiantely got really pissed. Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands would be Renly. Xelia was not surprised. Stannis was never got along with Robert or with any of his siblings, so even he heroically held Storm's End during the sige, the castle was given to their younger brother. She could claim that she was not happy about it!

After his coronation, Robert got married to Lady Cersei Lannister. A Lannister? Had Robert lost his mind? His good father Lord Tywin nad his army had acted all these atrocities during the sack of King's Landing and his crazy dog Gregor Clegane had murder Princess Elia and her son! Not to mention Ser Jaime, her tween brother who murder the king who gave an oath to protect? How could Robert leave all these horrible crimes nonpunishable? Sadly, when she asxked around about it, she was told that when the dead bodies of Rhaegar's children were brought before the new king covred with the Lannisters' cloaks, he called them ''dragonspawns''. No, that is impossible! Robert couldn't blame innocent little children for their father's crimes! No, Robert was not like this! Xelia refused to believed such thing. She preferred not to think about it, nor when she first heard about it neither in the years to come.

Although, she never stopped wanting to learn about her brothers' lives. She knew about Robert's children with Cersei. She also knew about his bastards with all sorts of women. He already had two before Xelia left. She also learned that Stannis had a daughter, the only alive child that Selyse gave birth to, who almost died from greyscale and that because of this horrific disease, the poor girl would be scarred in the face for her whole life.. She couldn't help but fell sad about Stannis and Selyce. Also, Renly was growing up to a handsome and strong young man who was beloved by his people. Xelia couldn't be more proud about her little brother. In other news, live in the Seven Kingdoms was going on until a new war broke out when the Iron Islands demanded to be declared as an independent kingdom. Thankfully, the war ended with a victory for King Robert and Lord Balon Greyjoy was forced to bend the knee.

All these were so messed up for young Xelia. She decided that she should better stay here and continue her new life. After a couple of successful missions, she had already proved herself as a capable mercenary. This was so much more simple than what was happening back home. All she had to do here was to fight and to satisfy her clients. A little while later, she had the best recommendations and she could achieve a better payment every time. The next to years she had already made a good fortune!

She had participated in all sort o battles in mostly all over Essos. First of all, the conflict between Myr, Lys and other Free Cities over the Disputed Lands. Her companions and she fought sometimes for the one side and sometimes for the other, accordingly to which of sides' offer was more appealing. In one of those battles, Xelia lost her good friend Janei when the members of another company had set them a trap and killed Janei and some other jackals. Xelia had gotten injured, fortunately not very seriously. She was wounded so many times, some of them critically. Once, when her group was fighting against the Dothraki, she was wounded severely and she almost died. She was lucky because Harmen and Demian took her to a healer, famous for he skills and for demanding huge payments for her services who was probably the only person who could save her. She was unable to fight for almost six months. She eventually recovered and she was ready for the battle again. She traveled in all the Free Cities, she worked independently in Volantis as a shield for one of the richest families in the city. She also went to the Slaver's Bay, to help the Wise Masters to suppress a slaves' uprising. She swore to all the gods she knew to never go back there and fight for the masters' side, despite the fact that she was payed generously, She was outraged when she saw under what conditions were the slaves living and how they were treated. She felt the desire to kill the Wise Masters one by one. In Westeros, selling and buying human beings like merchandises was considered an abomination by the Old Gods and the Seven. She even went to Qarth, when one of the Pureborn suspected that some of the Thirteen were conspiring to kill him and he asked from the Elite Jackals to protect him.

The years have passed. Xelia wasn't this naive and reckless young girl she had been when she first left her home. All this experience she had gained all this time from the battles and her life as a sellsword had changed her radically. She had turned into a smart young woman who knew how the world worked, a capable warrior, a well-known and much in request mercenary. Xelia was a charming woman although she wasn't following women's beauty and elegance standards. She never wore dresses or held any womanish accessories. Her hair were kept short. Xelia didn't let them grow, she believed that this style was more comfortable during the battle. Her body, mostly muscular and less curvy, covered with many scars, combined to the fact that she was taller than most of the average women, was endowed her an androgynous style. Her beautiful and bright blue eyes and her kind smile were never gone unnoticed by any man or woman.

As it was normal, Xelia attracted and was attracted to a lot of men. She had also fancied Harmen at the first place, platonically of course . She felt a little disappointed when Harmen preferred men as sexual partners. She slept with other men, some of them were her companions or allies. Some other were just random guys who she met in the inns where she spended the nights between battles and when she was traveling from one city to another and she just enjoyed their company and whome she usually never saw again. It was a time, that she was also experimented with sleeping with women. It didn't last a long, and Xelia realized that she preferred men. No one ever cared to judge her about all of these or to blame for anything. She could enjoy having sex with any man or woman she liked without giving a damn for other peoples opinion. Something like this would be completely unacceptable for a highborn lady back home. Here though, nobody knew who she really was. She was free to live her life the way she liked. Of course, there were some guys who asked her to be with them as a paramour or even as wife! But Xelia had no time for that, she was a fulla time mercenary and that was all she cared about for as long as it lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was early in the morning and Xelia was sitting by sea, shining her armory. She liked coming to the beach at this time of the day since the place wasn't so crowded and it was quite enough for her to think. She saw a ship to the horizon and she remembered the one that brought her here when she first came in Tyrosh. She realized that it had already been almost twelve years. She had just become sixteen and now she was a few months away from her twenty eighth name's day.

Almost twelve years. Sometimes she thought that she came here just yesterday and other times that it had been centuries since she left her home. And although she was proud of all of these she was able to achieve, she couldn't help but feel that this big part of her life was coming toan end. Traveling from one place to an other all time and non-stop fighting was fascinating for young and rebellious Xelia, but as she was growing up and reaching maturity, she was seeking a more stable lifestyle.

Maybe, in some years she would not be as capable in fighting as she used to be, she would had to recede from the active participation in the company. She could help them in other ways. With the finances for example, Demian was always complaining that no one is helping with paper work. Or she could train the new recruits. The last years the Elite Jackals had increased their members and the veterans like Sallor and Demian didn't have the time to prime the new ones.

As about residency, she never had a stable one. She was mostly spending the nights in inns when she was traveling and usually during the battles they were camping outside. When she was working for someone rich, she was offered a champers in their house. When she was off mission she lived in the company's building in Tyrosh. She didn't mind all of this situation until now but now she was catching herself desiring having her own house. Maybe on of those beautiful manors by the sea…

The only thing that she wasn't being troubled was money. Even from the first five years, she had already too much coin that was mostly a burden to her. It was not safe either to carry it with her while traveling or leaving it behind in her room in Tyrosh. After consulting Demian, she decided to deposit the biggest amount of them in a bank. Xelia could recall the first time she entered the Iron Bank of Braavos. She felt lost in that massive building. She had no idea where and to whom she needed to call on. After asking around she stood in frond of a counter and told the clerk what she wanted. He was a little cautious and maybe suspicious with her at first but when she mentioned the amount she wanted to deposit, he was more than willing to open an account for her. This way, her money were secure from sneak thieves and she would also get the interests!

There were quite a lot of trips in Braavos, not only for missions, but because the Iron Bank was very typical and strict on their transactions. The clients, who had deposits int heir banks, had to present themselves at least twice a year and fell some paperwork. These type of obligations were extremely boring to Xelia. Most of her companions seemed to share this opinion hers. So, they were having these trips in groups so they could keep each other company. Excluded the paper work filling, Xelia ended up finding those trips enjoying and she also had a good opportunity to come closer to some other members of the company.

Just like that disturbing trip she had about one and a half year ago. Five travelers, all of them members of the Elite Jackals. Two women and three men, Harmen included. They had just had finished with the boring bureaucratic stuff and they got to a tavern. The weather was nice and they decided to sit in one of the outdoor tables. They had order something to eat and drink and they were chatting about this and that. One of the subjects, was what every one likes about Braavos. Meredyth, a beautiful woman on about her age who had traveled with them turned to her side.

-What about you Xelia, what do you like most about Braavos?

-The Bravoosi law that forbids slavery. I will never get over what I experienced in the slaver's bay.

At some point, Xelia stopped following the conversation. She was distracted watching around, admiring the view of the Titan. It was a rush hour and the streets were crowded by people going back and forth. As she looked at across the street, she noticed a little girl who was sitting on a big rock , maybe nine or ten years old. She was simply dressed, a gray dress and wore a pair of leather sandals on her feet. Xelia could tell that this girl had something special. Not only because she was beautiful, very beautiful indeed, but because her facial features were special and too rare, not common to other people. Her hair were… blond? No, not exactly blond. More like silver. Yes, that was right, silver. Her skin was pale and her eyes… Oh Gods, her eyes, so big and deep blue and so soulful! Xelia could bet that the girl's ancestors were coming from Valyria. These were their distinctive features. Well, it wasn't that weird, these few from the Valyrian bloodline who survived the Doom of Valyria were scattered all over the Free Cities, Xelia thought.

Then, the girl, raised her head, looked at Xelia and smiled at her. Xelia smiled back happily. She always liked children. But this particular one, was attracting her in a mysterious way. Although she was smiling, her eyes had a shadow of melancholy but despite that, Xelia could sense a positive aura around her.

Suddenly, a young boy, not older than fifteen, came close to the girl and touched her shoulder. Xelia felt like she was stricken by a thunder. Was he… Rhaegal? This thought fainted as fast as it came to her mind. No, this is impossible. Rhaegar was dead since years ago by the hand of her brother Robert. But then again, how could his boy be so similar to the dead prince? Xelia paid attention to listen to them talking. The boy spoke first.

-Come on Dany, we have to leave!

-But Viserys,what happened?

-Come now sister, I will tell you on the way!

The boy grabbed his sister by the arm and almost drugged her away.

Did she just call him Viserys? And he called her sister. Could those kids be…

-Hey Xelia look, the ''Beggar King''!

Garett, another member of the company poked her and pointed to the site were the two kinds were walking. Xelia was taken aback, she was completely lost to her thoughts.

-What? Who? I didn't get it Garett, what are you talking about!

-But, you saw him Xelia!

-Saw who?

-Oh come on! Viserys Targaryen, the fallen prince…

-Wait, you mean… he was… Are you sure?

-Of course I am sure! How could you not recognized them, Viserys Targaryen and his sister Daenerys. I mean, you are from King's Landing right?

Right, Xelia was introducing herself to every one as Xelia Waters, a bastard girl from Flea Bottom, King's Landing.

-The fact that I was living in the capital doesn't mean that I was hanging with the royal family everyday Garett!

Every one laughed, but Xelia was still upset. She turned to Garett, he was born in Dorne and obviously knew a lot about the situation in the Seven Kingdoms.

-You called him ''Beggar King'' right?

-Aye, this how everybody calls him not just me!

-Why, where did this…nickname come from?

-Well, it's a long story…

-We have plenty of time!

-Xelia is right Garett, you can explain us the whole thing! Except if you don't really know!

Harmen jabbed with Garett's bombastic style. Clearly we was also interested in knowing.

-Fine, fine I'll tell you! You all probably know that Prince Viserys and his new born sister had to fled away after the War of the Usurper-

What did he just say? What usurper?

-After what?

-Ah, you know what I'm talking about, after Robert's Rebellion. Some people call it the War of the Usurper.

-What people?

-Targaryen loyalist of course, but this is not the point!

Not the point? Her brother was called an usurper and this was not the point?

-As I was saying, after the war had ended, the princes had to run away. And since their mother had died during childbirth, someone had to protect them. It was this knight, Darry was the name who had managed to smuggle the kids across the Narrow Sea before that Stannins Baratheon arrived to seize Dragonstone.

-And then what, what happened to them?

-They lived in Bravoos, in a nice house. But the knight was old and he died some years later. Then the servants of the house stole all their money and kicked the Targaryen kids out.

-Go on Garett! What comes next?

-Nothing much! They just wandered around the Free Cities. There were many patrons who were willing to give them shelter for a while. Of course they turned their back to them when they were bored of them.

-Yes, but you still didn't explain us the whole ''Beggar King'' thing!

-As I said, the kids were out of coin. So, the boy had to sell whatever stuff was saved from the servants' robbery. They say that he had to sell his queen mother's crown to feed his little sister!

Xelia was speechless. Could all these be true? Or Garett was just repeating groundless rumors?

-This is so… tragic! Poor children!

Meredyth, who said nothing all this time, seemed to be touched by the story. Garett watched around conspiratorially and continued.

-But it's not just that. People say that the boy has inherited his father's madness! He is traveling between the Free Cities trying to find new supporters, to give me an army and help him to retake the Iron Throne. They've heard him saying that when the time comes, he will kill the ursuper with his own hand!

Both Xelia and Meredyth gasped. For completely different reasons.

-Oh, he must be such a brave young man!

-Brave young man my ash! The kid is only arrogant and cruel! He is weak and stupid, never held a sword in his entire life!

Xelia was feeling uneasy and wished for this conversation to end. But she could not help not asking Garett for more information.

-Was any one willing to help him so far? Do you think that he will fulfill his claims?

-There were some of them who entertain the idea of supporting, but only briefly. As for his ambitions? Nah, he is only a naive boy who can't even find a proper shelter for his sister, let alone starts and win a war!

-For now maybe Garett! Who knows, in the future there may be someone who will actually help him, when he will be older, in five or six years from now!

Harmen seemed to really enjoy the discussion to Xelia's displeasuess.

-Don't be a fool Harmen! Who is ever going to trust the boy with a whole army, not in six but neither in a hundred years! Actually, I'm not really sure if his sister and him will survive that long!

-Why not, are they sick or something?

-No, not that. Actually the fact that they are still alive is only matter of luck. They are in danger all the time.

-Cut the crap Garett, who would ever want to harm two kids?

-The king of course! It is known that he sends cutthroats after them all the time!

Xelia felt he blood boiling. No, she could not tolerate her own brother being defamed like that!

-No he is not!

-Of course he is! That's another reason why they never stay to one place so long, so they are not be found! The Baratheon king wants them dead and sooner or later he will may succeed it!

-No, those are bullshit! Robert Baratheon would ever seek the death of innocent children!

-Yeah, right! Go and tell that to Princess Elia of Dorne! But no, you can't. The usurper's dogs killed our princess and her children only for sake of revenge!

-That is not true, he never gave such an order, he wasn't even in the city! It was the Lannister's men who did all of those horrible things!

-Still, he did nothing to punish those beasts! He called the dead children ''dragonspawns''. And prince Aegon was just an infant being taken from his mother's chest, dammit! He is blinded from hatred nad he is never gonna stop until he see those kids dead too!

-Shut up Garett! Don't talk about him like this!

-Like or not this is the truth! Open your eyes, the Baratheon King is only a drunk full!

Xelia was out for her mind! How dare he talking like this about her brother! Saying all these horrible lies about him! But were they lies? Xelia could not think clearly at the moment. Fury. That was all she could see. She stood from her seat and grabbed Garett from the collar and lifted him up to his feet. Her eyes her sparkling with anger.

-Take all these back or I will kill you right now, son of a whore!

-What the fuck woman! What is problem? Is that Robert Baratheon anything to you and you want to kill me just because I said what I know about him? It was you who asked for it in the first place weren't you?

Garett was struggling to get away from her grip. She was almost choking him. Harmen stood up nad got between them. He pushed Xelia back. If it wasn't for him, things might had gotten an ugly turn.

-Xelia stop it! Let him go, you are gonna break his neck! What happened to you?

Garett was trying to breath back and collapsed on his chair. Xelia was still furious and was trying get away from Harmen who was holding her by the shouldres to keep her away from Garett.

-I don't know what happened to her out of the blue! She acted like crazy, like the usur…, the king is her friend or something! She would choke me to death without fucking reason!

Harmen looked back to Xelia strictly. He knew. She had confessed everything about her lineage to him. He was shocked at first, but then he said that he was happy that Xelia trusted him with such a bis secret and he swore not to reveal it ever.

-Come now Garett! Of course that king means nothing to Xelia! She… she just got upset because she is sensitive when it is about children, that's all! Right Xelia?

Xelia was sitting holding her head on her hands.

-Yes… right. Harmen's right. Forgive me Garett, I meant no harm… I'm sorry I think I'll just go upstairs, to my room. I fell tired already. I'll see you all guys tomorrow.

-Are you sure that you'll be alright Xelia?

-Yes Harmen I'll be fine thanks.

Xelia sat on her bed and sipped a big sup of wine from her flask, She still could not calm down. She was not furious to Garett anymore but to herself. She would almost ruin everything by revealing to who she really was. She should had kept her temper, attacking Garett was stupid. She had reason to defend a king when she had ne reason to and was a completely stranger to her. Only that he wasn't. He was he own brother, But Garett didn't know that. And he shouldn't find out. If it wasn't for Harmen she might have revealed everything to every one there and maybe she would also hurt Garett. Thankfully he was able to stop from doing both.

But again, it was beyond her letting someone accusing Robert for such hideous acts. As she was gaining the composure of herself, she was realizing why she had gotten that upset. Deep down, she kind of… doubted that these were lies. What if all those would have been true and Robert had become like this? That was something that she would never conceive. And how would be from now on? She would just listen to people accusing he brother, fairly or not, and she would pass by it? No, that was impossible. She needed to do something about it.

Xelia sighed deeply. Some trip it was! She hoped that it would be a good chance for her to relax and have some fun with her friends, escaping for their tough routine for a couple of days. But no; she had spent the most of the time in her room since the situation between her and her companions had turned pretty awkward after the incident.

She looked around, it was getting late and there were already many people walking around the beach. Xelia shook he head. All this time she did nothing but daydreaming. How could she hope to a peaceful if she wasn't able to make things clear with the whole situation? How will the fiture be from now on and where did she really belong to? Who would she be? A mercenary who only cares about herself and gives no shit about what happens around in the world even in her own family? Or she cared to much about her brother that she could not keep up living in this style and in this place?

A tragic event would force to take a life- changing decision.

 **Happy new year to you all! I hope you had the best time on these holly-days, spending time with your families and friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was time for her to go back, she had to negotiate with a noble one from Volantis about her payment. It seems that despite his title he was getting out of gold, like many other nobles, and he probably wanted to bargain with her. They were supposed to meet to the other side of the island and she was about to board on a boat, when a little urchin pulled her cloak. Xelia looked down and saw the child.

-Lady, are you Xelia of the Elite Jackals?

-Well...it depends who's asking!

Xelia answered teasingly but the little boy didn't seem to mind the jape.

-Yes sweety, that's me. Do you need anything?

-Someone named Harmen gave me a coin to come and find you. He said that you need to go the Jackals' haunt as fast as you can!

-But did he tell the reason?

The boy huffed restlessly and looked at his bare feet.

-Something about someone...I don't remember the name, that he's sick or something… He said that it was an emeg… emreg…

-Emergency maybe?

-Aye, that!

-OK dear, thanks for informing me. Take some more coin!

The child took the coin, thanked her and run away. Xelia felt her heart was beating fast, like she was in the middle of the battlefield. She left the dock and went to find her horse. She rode and started galloping as fast as she could. She knew what is was about.

When Xelia first met Demian, he was already a middle-aged man. His hair and beard, although he dyed them, had gotten gray. Nevertheless, he was a well-built man, tall and muscular and always in a good shape, better than many younger guys than him. A master in all fighting styles and one of the m]ost fearless warriors she ever met. Demian commanded his sellsword company spotlessly, always wise and fair, he commanded respect to his companions. He was able to turn the Jackals from a small and nameless companies to one of the most well known ones and he also increased the number of the jackals by recruiting new and skilled members.

For Xelia, Demian was a mentor, an adviser, a father-figure and of course a very good friend. He was the one who found when she was all alone without any perspective and gave her the chance to prove herself and build a future. All she was right now, she owed it to him.

This is why Xelia started worrying about him lately. The last six months he was getting sicker and sicker. It all started with a contiguous fatigue during the day and a light dizziness sometimes. Although Demian was insisting that it was nothing serious, the symptoms didn't faint away. In the contrary, Demian was getting weaker every day, he had lost wight and he seemed to be older than he was. When the symptoms got worse, his limbs were stiff and he had difficult in breathing, Xelia and the others had to find a healer despite Demian's protests.

Unfortunately, the healer couldn't do much. He could only suggest some analgesic potions which Demian refused to take because he claimed that they made him feel groggy. The last month things had gotten out of control. Poor Demian was unable to take a few steps without wheezing and now he spent the most of his day in his bed. Xelia was thinking about finding a way to bring a meister from Westeros to examine him, she discussed it with Harmen and some other friends of her and they agreed, but it wasn't easy to contact one and convince him to cross the narrow sea and come to Tyrosh to see him.

As she was running up the stairs to Demian's chambers, she could hear her heart beating like it was to get out of her chest and her breath had gotten short. On the top of the stairs she saw Meredyth wiping her tears. In the hallway there were many other people, members of the company, standing or sitting on the floor. They were all silent and seemed worried. Meredyth came closer to her.

-Oh, Xelia…

-Meredyth what's going on, where is Harmen?

-He inside with Demian. Xelia, he is really, really sick!

Meredyth couldn't hold her tears anymore. She hugged Xelia and started sobbing. At this time, Demian's door opened and Harmen came out to the hallway.

-Harmen, what's all of these about? Why did you called me here immediately?

-Come Xelia I need to talk to you.

Xelia followed him to the next corridor, there wasn't anyone there, so they could talk in private.

-It's not about me. It's Demian, he asked to see you. He is not doing well, Xelia.

-I know that. What does he want? Why such a hurry?

-Xelia, please. Don't make it harder. I know that you can understand. Demian is out of time that's why he needs to talk to.

-No! That can't be, that healer said that he still had weeks, even months before… before…

-I know, but it was like two weeks ago. Listen, you need to accept the truth. Go in there and talk to him.

-Talk to him? Harmen I don't know if I can do this! I mean, what am I supposed to say?

-Yes you can! You are the strongest person I know! And when I say to talk him, I mean about you. About who you really are!

-You can't be serious! What would be the point Harmen?

-He deserves to know, Xelia! Demian was always there for you like he was for all of us.

-Oh Harmen, look at you! You are so… grown up.

Xelia was crying now. She could not believe that it would be the last time would see and talk to Demian. It was like witnessing he father's death once again. Harmen embraced her and chuckled bitterly.

-I had to grow up, Xelia. After Janei's death, I had no one to look after me. I have to look after myself now! And one last thing before you go to Demian: He brought up the matter of leadership. He wants you to succeed him as a Captain of the Elite Jackals. Just be prepared. That's why I wanted to keep the conversation in private.

-I...don't know what to say…

-Say nothing. Just go now.

Harmen pushed her softly to the closed door. Xelia stood there for a moment and then knocked on the door lightly. She heard no answer so she knocked harder. After a few seconds seconds she heard Demian's voice inviting her in. She opened the door and forced herself to smile. The room was a pretty nice one. In fact, it was one of the biggest and the brightest in the building. Demian by himself had bought the furniture and decorated his chambers with some stylish and expensive items. Right now though, it seemed to be small and dark. And all this fancy decoration had lost its glamor. Also, the smell was strange. Xelia could not distinguish what exactly it was. ''Is this the smell of death?'' She shook her head to push that thought.

Demian was lying on his bed, covered with a sheet. It was obvious that he could barely breath and he was in pain. There was no doubt that he was out of time. Despite his whole situation, he smiled when he saw Xelia.

-Ah Xelia, finally!

-What's the rush Demian? I had a ''business appointment''!

-Busy as always! What was that about!

-Some impoverished-ex noble ass who thinks that I make charities! The usual…

-Huh, like they're ever gonna change! Listen Xelia, as Harmen probably told I wont make it until the night-

-Demian don't-

-Hush, don't interrupt me! I told you, my time is over and I have an important assignment for you! I have already talked to Harmen and Sallor. As you know, as the captain, not for a long but still, I can designate the one who will succeed me. This one will be you, Xelia. You know how much I appreciate you as a person and as a warrior. I myself chose you to become a member of this company. You proved me right. You never failed me Xelia. Gods didn't deem me worthy enough to have my one children. You are the closest I have to a daughter; to how I wished my daughter had been. I want you to command the Jackals after me. Like me, even better than me!

-Demian, I… I don't know what to say…

-That's easy, say yes!

-Hold on a minute, why me? There are many members who older and much more experienced than me. Why don't you have one of them to succeed you?

-Bah, who says that an old prick is gonna make it better than you? You can be a leader, you are a natural , Xelia! Make the Jackals reach the top!

-This is…Gods Demian, this is the greatest honor I could ever get! You trusting me with the leadership of the company that you found and commanded all this years means the world to me!

-Enough with the courtesies, are you in?

-Listen I…

-The question was a rhetorical one, of course you are!

-OK Demian, I need to talk to you about something, it's a confession I should have made to you a long ago but…

-Whatever it is, do it fast. We need to call Sallor and Harmen, they are the executors of my will.

-The truth is Demian that I… haven't told you the whole truth. About me, about who I really am.

-What's that now?

-I am not the person you think I am. When we first met, I told you that I was just an orphan girl, with no family who worked in a tavern in King's Landing. That I run away because they wanted to sell me in a brothel. But those are all lies.

As Xelia started her confession, Demian was not so willing listen to her. He thought that it would be a waste of his limited time. But as she continued talking he was his interest in her words had grown annd despite his exhaustion he drew up from his bed. Xelia took a deep breath and carried on.

-My last name, is not Waters. The real name is Xelia Baratheon.

-Baratheon? Wait, is it…

-Yes, house Baratheon in one of the greatest Houses in the Seven Kingdom. Robert Baratheon is the King in Westeros and he is my older brother. I run away from our ancestral seat, Storm's End, the night before my sixteenth name's day. My Second brother, Stannis, was forcing me to marry some other young lord. My older brother wasn't around at the time and I had no one to support me. And… well you know me, I would never be able to adjust to a life like this...So I had to leave, secretly, in the middle of the night. Do you understand now? This is how I was trained in weapons and I speak all these languages and that's why I had such expensive weapons and armory. I didn't stole them, I owned them. This is all the truth about my true identity. I am so sorry for lying to you all this time Demian, I only hope that you can forgive me.

The man looked at her for a moment and he chuckled.

-Heh ,like I didn't got it!

Xelia opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't. Demian was still chuckling when he sagged his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He had still that grin on his face.

-Hey, Demian what? Did you fall asleep?

She poked him on the shoulder but the man didn't react. Xelia panicked. It wasn't that she had never gotten in touch with again. No, but never like this. She shook him gently at first.

-Demian, come on! Wake up, talk to me!

How could she accept that he was gone? What would happen then? How things would be without him around. As she realized that there was no reaction by him, she started shaking him hardly. Her eyes had been blurred by the tears.

-Demian no, please! Talk to me, please! Please!

She was screaming and crying, the words were choked between her sobs.

The door opened and Harmen followed by Sallor and a couple of others got in with a worried look in their faces. Her screams echoed on the whole building. Harmen approached the bed, he could sense what have happened.

-Xelia what happened? Please, calm down and tell us!

But she couldn't. She was still shaking Demian's lifeless body while sobbing. Sallor, touched his ear on the dead man's chest. He pulled Xelia away from the body.

-He is gone, girl. There is nothing you can do, neither you nor any of us.

Xelia was still weeping and Harmen came to embrace her. Sallor looked at him and Harmen nodded at him.

-Come now, Xelia. We need to go out and announce it to the others. Are you gonna be al right?

-Yes...I..I guess I am. But what about…

Xelia pointed at the bed. Harmen sighed and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

-Don't worry, love! He will be taken care off. Come now, we have a lot to do!

Outside of the room and in the rest hallways, were gathered numerous members of the company. Since Demian's condition had become impossible to hide, the most members mande sure not to be to far away from there. Most of them had already known what had happened. Xelia saw many other faces in tears as well and she felt a little less embarrassed. Harmen clapped his hands to attract the people's attention.

-Friends, my condolences. Our Captain had just perished. Now if you all please, let's move to the great hall. There will be made announcements about the future of the Elite Jackals.

Xelia followed her friend. Harmen stood in the center of the room next to Sallor who was arleady in the room.

-OK, since every one is settled, Sallor may take the floor.

Sallor took a step forward. He took a quick look at the crowd and he took a piece o paper out of his pocket.

-Companions! As Harmen said, the Leader of our company is now dead after a long suffering due ti this horrible illness. I am not going to loose time by mentioning how great man Demian was. We all know it very well. There is another issue major importance. As they say, the Captain is dead, long live the captain! I hold this paper here, with Demian's last ''command''. As you will probably guess, it is about his successor. It is mentioned clearly in his will, in which both Harmen and I were witnesses, that he wishes to be succeeded as Captain of the Elite Jackals by Xelia Waters of the Seven Kingdoms. As he mentions, he was seeing in Xelia as the most suitable person to command this Sellswords Company since, as he says, she is a skilled and experienced warrior, capable of taking important decisions and initiatives and inspiring people following he lead. Xelia as our new Captain, please come and say a few words!

Xelia came next to Sallor and looked around her companions. Most of them were cheering her while others seemed more skeptical. Of course there were also a couple who might have been a little disappointed. The majority though appeared to be rather pleased with the news.

Now, what was she supposed to say to all of these? Did she knew? Yes, she did. She mumbled a little but she started talking with a clear and loud voice.

-Friends! I know that this is a really hard time for these kind of…proceedings since we are all devastated for Demian's loss. But they necessarily need to be done as fast as as possible so we can secure the right efficiency of the company. Having Demian trusting me as much as to assign me the command of the Sell swords Company the he was leading all this years and he had found, is the greatest honor I could ever take. And as I could judge from your reactions, that you are willing to support in this. Even those who may doubt, which is perfectly understandable since I am young enough for such big responsibilities. Definitely, our cooperation would have been more than satisfactory. But...well, as you probably know, it was Demian who found me and recruited me as member of the jackals. It was him who was inspiring and encouraging me becoming better. But feeling that my life as Xelia the mercenary, is over. So I am sorry but, I won't accept this offer! I had studied the statutes of the company, and I know that when the successor does not accept the leadership, he or she needs to propose someone as a substitute. My proposal for the substitution, is Harmen the Pentosi!

Xelia took a step back and closed her eyes. She could feel the disturbance she had caused. The awkward silence that followed her little speech was quickly replaced by mixed whispers. Impossible for Xelia to distinguish what were they saying, everyone seemed they were talking at the same time. Actually, not everyone; Harmen was speechless. He had dropped his jaw and he was looking at Xelia with his ''what the fuck'' look. Once again. Sallor came forward and cleared his throat.

-OK everyone, quite now please! I know that we all caught by surprise, but let's stay calm. As Xelia said, she has the right of course to propose her substitute, since she doesn't accept the place of the Captain. However, as I say it's a proposition, not a final decision. In this case, the substitute can be declared as the Captain of the Elite Jackals only after he gets the approval of the other members. The members are giving their approval through secret ballot. This is what the statues stipulates. The procedure is simple enough and I'll explain it right now.

Sallor beckoned to someone in the room to come next to him and he whispered something to his ear. The man left the room and Sallor continued.

-Each of us, will be given an oyster. If you agree with the proposition, then you will throw the oyster in the ceramic pot. But, if you disagree, then you break a piece of the oyster before you throw it. So, if the most of the oysters are unbroken, the proposition will pass and Harmen will be our next captain. If the most of them are broken, then the proposition will not pass and there will have to be made a new one. I hope I made myself clear. Note, that this procedure will be followed for the first time. By the way, we can take the secret the secret ballot because the majority of our members is present right now. Let's proceed!

The man who had left the room before, came back carrying a ceramic pot. Sallor thanked him and checked the interior of the pot.

-The oysters are in the pot. Now, everyone is taking one of them and we all leave the room. Then we are coming back to the room, one person at a time, and throw the oyster in pot, broken or not. When we are all done, the tally will begin.

The whole voting took about an hour or so. When the last one came out of the room, Sallor called everyone back in. Harmen, who had barely spoken all this time, came next to Xelia and grabbed her arm. He still looked upset.

-Hey Xelia what…

-Oh, shut up now! Look, the tally is about to begin!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everything had happened so fast, Harmen had not time realize what had just happened. He wanted to get Xelia to explain this whole thing to him, but she was to distracted, ir pretended being so.

-But Xelia…

-I said hash! Don't you have any suspense for the results? For fuck shake Harmen, you're about to find out if you'll be the next Captain!

From the other hand, Xelia deemed her friends bewilderment pretty amusing. Though, she was in an agony about the result. Sallor with another man were taking one by one the oysters out of the pot and showing them to the audience. Meredyth was sitting next to them and she was recording if the oyster was broken or not. Until now, none of them was broken. But the tally was only halfway. After a few minutes, the whole procedure was over. Meredyth cleared her throat and looked at them.

-OK, the tally is over. According my records, Harmen is elected unanimously as the new Captain of the Elite Jackals, since all of the oysters were intact. Congratulations! Well, Sallor now what?

-Obviously my friends, we have a captain at last! Harmen, mind to tell us a few things?

-Huh? Oh, of course…Ah, you see I was ready to congratulate Xelia but she cozen us all so…Well, thank you for trusting me to be your leader and I just hope to prove myself as a worthy one. I will need everyone's help to get through this, to keep the reputation of our company high and make it even higher! Thank you all again!

-I remind you that Xelia, as the captain that had been appointed by her predecessor, has the right to to take her place back from her substitute in the next five years. If not, then Harmen will be our rightful and only captain and of course he will have the right to choose his own successor. My congratulations Harmen!

While Harmen was trying to catch up Xelia, many people were coming by him to congratulate him. Among all these hand-shakes and hugs, he finally trucked her standing in the room's corner. Xelia had breathed a sigh of relief after the results were announced. When he could straggle the crowd, she gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

-Ah, congratulations Captain!

-Xelia, stop it! Come on, you need to explain yourself. What was this all about?

-There is not much to explain, Harmen. Whatever I needed to say, I said it before. This is over. I can't be a mercenary anymore, let alone a captain!

-I can't really understand why you fell like that, but at least you could have warned me! I came down to earth when you proposed me! And by the way why me?

-I could not think anyone more suitable for the job, Harmen! That's exactly what I asked Demian, and that's exactly how he replied. And warning you? No way, first of all because you would never accept it and secondly...well, I took the decision the last minute! Now, if you excuse me, I''ll go to my chambers and have some rest. It was a way to long morning!

-OK, but what now? What are you planning to do here?

-I don't think that I'll stay here anymore.

-What? And were are you going?

-Home. Eventually, I'm going back home.

-Home? You don't really mean…

-Yes, Harmen. I mean that I'm going to King's Landing, to my brother.

Even though she hadn't done anything tiring, Xelia was feeling exhausted due to the emotional stress she had been through. All she needed was to calm down in her room. She had barely had the time to lie on her bed when the door opened and Hamren rushed in.

-Damn it Harmen! Couldn't you knock first? What if I was naked? And I told you that I need to relax!

-That's not fair! You throw your bomb and then you need to relax? How am I supposed to relax now?

-I don't know what you're talking about!

-You're saying you're going back to you brother just like that?

-You know very well that it's not just like that! It's been a long that I'm troubled about the whole situation with my family. I really need to know what is really going on with my brother by myself and not by stupid rumors!

-So, what are you gonna do? Just show up to your brother, who by the way is the King of whole Westeros, after all this years like nothing happened?

-Yes...No… I mean, I don't know yet.

-OK, and what if he won't accept you back? What if he is still mad at you?

-I really hope that he is not! And that he will be happy to see me. But even if he is not, I still have my younger brother. He is the Lord of Storm's End now. He wouldn't reject me!

-Are sure?

-Yes, pretty much. Anyway, if it's not going to work either… Then Tyrosh and the Jackals are not going anywhere! Remember, the leadership is mine for five years!

-Ah, don't worry about that. Whenever you decide to come back the place is yours. But…seriously Xelia, have you thought about it well?

-Yes Harmen! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, really!

-Yeah, I know that! It's only that… I'll miss you so much!

-Oh Harmen, I'll miss you too, you know this! I'll miss all of my friends here! But you know, with you it's different! We have been through so much together!

-So, when are you planning to leave?

-Well, considering all these stuff I have to take care off...not sooner than a month! I must definitely go to Braavos, make arrangements with the Iron Bank and to make a withdrawal. I'll need coin for the trip and for my first days there!

-Why? Your brother is a king, he got plenty!

-Oh shut up! By the way, you're coming with me, you'll manage my deposits when I'll be away!

-Ah great! Like I haven't undertake enough of your business while you'll be away yet!

-Hey, I trust you more than any one else! That's your fault actually!

Both of them broke into laughter and hugged tightly for a few moments. Xelia was so touched having such a good and loyal friend.

-Now the drama is over! Get out, I said that I need to rest!

-Fine, fine! I'll see you later!

After three weeks, Xelia was almost ready to depart. She was done with the arrangements with the Iron Bank and the rest preparations and now she had pack up for the trip. She had already decided not to take anything more than some clothes and her weapons. Almost the same things she had when she first came hear: a traveling bag strapped on the back of her horse. All her other belongings, were given away to Harmen and to her other friends. Not that she had much. Some furniture, and armory.

Harmen was satisfied, she gave him a helmet with a line of multicolored feathers along the middle of the top. He always admired it but Xelia wouldn't give to him not even for a little while.

-Thanks, I always wanted to have this and I was so jealous of you!

-It's all yours now! But I have to warn you, it is not practical at all during battle!

-Who says that I want for the battle!

-Do I want to know why you want it?

-Hm, better not! So is everything settled?

-Almost! I'm waiting a call for the exact day the ship is leaving.

-So, you've booked one?

-Yes, a cargo ship. You know the owner, you know him, it's Lommas. We had worked with him in the past. He makes the itinerary from Tyrosh to King's Landing all the time. I'll have a cabin, food and drink and a good place for my horse for a good price.

-Damn it Xelia, I'll miss you so bad, I can't even imagine how is it gonna be without you around! Who knows when I'll see you again? If I'll-

-Harmen don't! I'm not dying, I am just going home! I'm definitely gonna miss you too, but we can still keep in touch through Lommas. And of course you can always come and visit me!

-Visit you? Yeah right!

-Don't be stupid! You can visit me anytime you want, for any time you want! You will be my guest!

-That would be funny, me living in this red...palace?

-Keep, the Red Keep. Yes, we will live in the Red Keep! We will be like royals!

-Except you are royal, love! You are the King's sister! A...princess?

-Shut the fuck up, Harmen!

-Language, Princess Xelia!

-Oh, aren't you funny? I'll may hire as my jester!

All that quipping would have kept going for a long time if Meredyth hadn't come all of a sudden and hugged Xelia tightly, getting her surprised.

-Oh Xelia, do you really have to leave? I will miss you so, so bad! You are such a good friend, I will never forget I promise!

-Wow, Meredyth calm down! I'm not leaving right, sweety, I still have a few days!

-I know, but I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow morning and I won't be here when you leave! Besides I hate goodbyes, I couldn't stand watching you boarding on a ship and leaving for ever, it would break my heart!

Meredyth was crying and Xelia was also really touched. Saying goodbye to her friends was much harder than she imagined. Especially Meredyth, they have begun really close the last few years and she was always very sensitive and vulnerable. That's what Xelia thought about her friend until she saw her gutting three opponents in the row during battle.

-I know Meredyth, I'll miss you too, but I don't want to cry or be sad! It's not that we aren't seeing each other again! I was just saying to Harmen any time he wants and that applies to you to! You will be a royal guest whenever you wish!

-Oh, thank you so much… Wait, royal?

-Well, Harmen will explain you further! If you excuse me now, I have business to attend! Good luck on your mission Meredyth!

-There she is again! She throws the wild-fire blood and leaves me back to clear the mess!

-Don't be so dramatic Harmen, every one will find sooner or later!

''For calling me princess, smart-ash''

Her last visit to the local market. She wanted to buy gifts for her brothers and their families. It wasn't easy, she had never met Robert's wife and children. What would they like? And even if she knew Robert and Renly so well, it had been so many years since she last saw them. Their tastes might have changed. After some wandering she decided that she should better but small symbolic gifts for everyone. They were the royal family anyway, it would me easy to get impressed with a gift bought from a flea market! Especially he new sister in law. If the rumors about them shitting gold were true, the little hand-mirror made from ivory that she bought her would have no luck!

The next day, one of Lommas' sailors came to find her. The next sail would be in five days. The ship would leave for King's Landing early in the morning and her cabin would be ready. Her horse would have its own place in the higher hold since there would be no other horses on board. As for the payment, she would have to give an advance before the ship sails and the rest of the sum when the ship arrives to its destination. The man emphasized the fact that all the other passengers had to pay in advance and the exception is only for her since she had worked with Lommas before and he trusted her. He also advised Xelia not to mention her special treatment to any one just to avoid others complaining. Xelia reassured him that it would be all right.

That morning, the port wasn't as busy as it usually was. Maybe because it was still early, the sun hadn't risen yet. And that's because it was a little chill so Xelia had to wear her cloak. Harmen and some others were there to say goodbye. They were talking until a young boy, a member of the crew, came by and told Xelia that everything was ready and the ship was about to leave. She gave Harmen one last hug.

-Lommas will be back in ten days. He will let you know that I arrived and whether everything is al right! Would you send me letters with him? He comes to King's Landing all time! I'll write you too.

-Sure Xelia, but you know...It won't be the same!

-I know! I just want to be in touch, let me know about everything is happening here OK?

-OK, and you too!

-Take care of yourself and of all the others! So long Harmen!

-So long, Xelia!

Making great effort not to cry in front of everyone, Xelia rode her mare and headed there where the ship was moored. Roynar, her loyal dornish stallion had died five years ago. Although his death was a big loss for her, she had to find a new horse as soon as possible. Her new one, a beige young mare, wasn't chosen randomly. Her mother had been inseminated by Roynar. Unluckily, except of the colors, she hadn't got her fathers easy character either. She was hard to tame and even after five years she was moody most of the times. Xelia named her Storm just because of her character.

That morning, her naming was fully justified: Storm gave Xelia a really hard time when she tried to board her on the ship. After many efforts, she had to ask a sailor to help her. They finally made it when they enticed her with a big bale of hay. Feeling her nervousness, Xelia tried to soothe her, like she had soothed Roynar when he boarded on that ship, that took them away from home that morning all those ears ago.

-Easy now girl! It's all right, we are just going back home! Remember, we own it to you father…and maybe mine too.

The whole trip was cozy enough since the weather was nice and sunny. Xelia could sit on the deck and enjoy the sun and the fresh air in the mornings and watch the starlit sky in the nights, trying to distinguish the constellations that Meister Cressen had taught her when she was little. She felt so guilty about the way she treated the last time she saw him. She sure was mad at him at the time for betraying her but now she could understand that it wasn't fair for him since he didn't have any other way.

Her cabin was big enough, with a nice and comfortable bed and her own bathtub. Every morning she woke up by the sound of the seagulls who were flying next to her big scuttle, Xelia always some bread for them.

Of course, she was a bit anxious about how Robert will react seeing her after all these years. But she tried to be optimistic. Robert could not kick her away and even if he did, Renly was the Lord of Storm's End and he would definitely be happy to have her back. Or at least that's what she hoped.

The possibility that her brothers wouldn't care for her anymore was a too dark thought for such a lovely morning. The sunbeams were lighting the cabin through the scuttle but Xelia decided to lie in her bed for a bit longer. It wasn't after a few minutes when she heard a knock on her door.

-Who is it?

Who could that be? No one had disturbed her in her cabin so far. She left her bed reluctantly, put on some clothes and opened the door. It was this young boy, who she had first met back in Tyrosh.

-M'lady, Master Lommas sends me to wake you!

-But why? Is there any problem?

-No, no problem thank the Gods! He just wanted mr to inform you that we are arriving in the capital in about three hours.

-Oh, really? Well, thanks for letting me know, you can leave now! No, wait! Take this coin, you were really helpful taking care of my horse!

The young man thanked her and left. Xelia started packing her stuff in her traveling bag. An hour later she was on the deck were the whole crew was being prepared for the arrival. Far in the horizon she could now see land.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riding horseback, Xelia entered the Mud gate, next to the Blackwater Bay . To reach the Red Keep, she had to traverse the city's quarter called The Hook and climb up Aegon's Hill. The first impressions that she capital gave her were disappointing. Everything seemed to be dirty and ugly, the buildings, the streets even the smell was awful. The memories she had from her first visit here had not predisposed her about what she would have faced now. She was only a little girl then and as she got of her ship with her family, they boarded on a closed carriage that transported them straight to the Red Keep. The only thing she remembered was that she was seating between her brothers and she could not see outside through the curtains like they did.

Would that be a good idea if she booked a room in one of the inns she passed by? Maybe she wouldn't be able to see Robert today. And if she did, what if he would kick her out? Lommas told her that he wouldn't return to Tyrosh sooner than ten days since he had business to attend. It was necessary for her to find to find some decent residency even temporary.

From the other hand, none of those places seemed nice enough to sleep in. The Hook, even if it was the most deprived area like the Flea Bottom, Xelia was too impatient to leave it behind. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice two men staring at her. As she was coming closer to them, they started whispering to its other and pointed at her. Obviously, a woman riding down the streets in full armor wasn't a commonness sight for the inhabitants of the capital. The closer she was getting to them, the clearer she could hear them chuckling and even though she had her suspicions that it was about her, she had not the time or the mood to pay any more attention.

The moment the horse passed by those men, one of them, the older one, poked the other with his elbow and shouted at Xelia.

-Hey wench, why don't you hang with us for tonight? We buy you ale!

Xelia had all the good intentions to pretend not hearing and leave but it was the ''w'' word that clinked to her ears. Not a single man had dared to call her like that for the last years.

-How the fuck did you just call me?

-What now? Don't be such a shrew, wench isn't a bad word!

-Do you know what happen to last one that called me so?

-Heh, no I don't!

-Well, when you get choked from your own blood you will!

The smirk got disappeared from the man's face. He definitely wasn't expecting such an answer. He stood up from his matting furiously.

-Come and say that here to me woman!

-Can't. Why don't you come closer to me instead, you peace of dirt!

Without much thinking the man made a few big steps and came closer to the horse. Little did he know that it was a bad choice.

Counting the right distance and angle, Xelia took her foot of the stirrup, raised it and brought it ti the man's face forcefully. Faster than the man who couldn't see a thing around him, holding his sore face with hid hands while cursing Xelia, she went behind him and grabbed him by his hair. The man was taken by surprise at first, the surprise turned into horror as he felt the cold steel from Xelia's blade on his throat.

-Now you do understand what I was talking about, right bugger?

The horrified man was unable to utter any word. His younger companion, scared to hell as well, made an effort to reason with Xelia.

-M'lady forgive him, I beg you! He meant no offense, he was only kidding! Please, show mercy! He has little children…

Xelia looked discreetly around her. People were passing by them, but no one had stop to take a look at them. She could kill those two and nobody would give a shit about it. But no, Xelia wasn't planning to kill any one on her first day in town. She thought that it would have been a bad omen, despite that she never really believe in such things. She could feel the man trembling in her gasp, like he was about to pass out. She pushed him forward violently the second she realized that the man had peed his pants.

-Get the fuck out of my sight and you better watch your mouth next time!

The men run as fast as they could and Xelia decided that staying in this place even for a single night would be a horrible idea. A good idea was to put on her helmet, that way she could pass as a man and she wouldn't attract any unwanted gazes. So that's what she did. She raised her head to see her destination, the Red Keep was towering the city from the top of Aegon's Hill.

About an hour, she found herself outside the gates. ''Great, and now what?'' Two guards were standing there guarding the gates. But there where about fifteen or twenty more around standing next to the huge walls. Now it was the difficult part. What if she went by one of them and tell him who she was and what she wanted? Probably, he wouldn't believe her and send her away. And if she insisted, he would violence and so would the others around. Xelia was only by herself and they were too many for her to knock over. No, she needed a better plan. The sun was nearly set although the sunbeams were still shining. She needed to think something fast.

For any case, Xelia dismounted and took of her helmet. Hopefully, that way she might looked less menacing to the guards and she also needed some fresh air and to get her legs stretched. Before she could even approach the guards, she had heard someone talking behind her.

-Look Hound, it seems that today is the day when the wenches are knighted!

She turned abruptly to the side where the voice came from. She was called that way for second time in the same day and as she found out, by a young boy. As the sunlight wasn't allowing her to see the faces clearly, all she could tell was that the boy was about twelve years old, blonde ans judging by his clothes, probably coming from a noble or wealth family. One step behind the kid, was standing a tall and massive man who snorted with the boy's joke.

Xelia really liked children, but at the time she was to tired and anxious to tolerate such offenses by a noble brat who thinks that just because his family has a title and a lot of money can say or do whatever he likes without consequences. Without looking at their direction again she went to strap her helmet on the saddle.

-Oh, and you know that because you're the one who scrubs the knights' asses, right?

No more laughing by his side. She could clearly hear the boy gasping. Xelia was more than sure that no one ever dared to talk back to him this way. The huge man walked menacingly to her and pushed her back to the wall.

-How dare you talking to him like this woman?

-And who are you? His nanny?

Xelia asked statistically and pushed him back. The man moved barely an inch back although Xelia used all of her strength.

-Aye, that's who I am! What's your problem?

The man answered at the same tone. It was hard for her to see his face due to the sunlight that made her blinking all the time. The man looked down at her and a few seconds ago he took some steps back looking at her in disbelief.

-Xelia! Xelia Baratheon?

-Clegane? Sandor Clegane, is this really you?

Xelia made an effort to look at the man's face by bringing her hand at her forehead. For a moment, she thought that she was having optical illusions due to the tiring of the day.

-Aye, who else!

The man snorted and went next to the boy again. Still confused, Xelia took her back of the wall.

-But… Sandor, what are you doing her?

-Long story! The question is, what are you doing here?

-Even longer story! I arrived in King's Landing this morning!

The blond boy who hasn't spoke until now, smirked at his chaperone and finally asked:

-Do you know that woman, Hound?

-You bet I do!

-Okay, I don't understand! Who's the kid, Sandor?

-May I present you Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon, first of his name and Heir to the Iron Throne!

-That makes him my nephew then, I guess!

-Right guess!

It was Joffrey's turn now to be confused. The cocky smirk on his face was replaced by a surprised expression.

-I am your... what?

-You are my nephew. My name is Xelia. You father is my older brother so I am you aunt. Hasn't my brother ever mentioned me?

-Well… yes, of course he did! But the thing is… everyone say that you are... dead!

-I'm really sorry to disappoint those… everyone, but I am very much alive!

Both Joffrey and Sandor chuckled and Xelia felt relieved. They had a bad start and she really wanted her nephew to like her.

-By the way, how the two of you know each other?

-I was fostered in Storm's End for a while. It was ling ago.

Xelia turned to Joffrey and put her hand on his shoulder.

-Well Joffery, what do you think? Are you getting me to your father?

-Uh… my father is not here at the moment. He went hunting to the King's Wood yesterday. But I could get you to my mother instead! In fact I should go and tell her about your arrival. Let's get inside, you can wait until I go find mother, Then she will send a guard to escort you to her.

Hunting, of course! Robert always loved to hunt. And since he is the King now and has a whole forest for his own, he would definitely didn't miss such a chance! Pity though, she was really looking forward to see him. Joffery said that she could his mother instead. But wait, his mother is...gods, Cersei Lannister, the Lioness of Casterly Rock! She had to encounter her now? Like the day wasn't adventurous enough already! Something however, didn't make much sense to her. Robert went hunting. That was alright. Joffrey though, his firstborn son and heir, was left behind. Why isn't he with his father? Xelia felt that she was getting paranoid. There must have been some reasonable explanation.

-Oh, thanks Joffrey! That would be so nice of you. But I would like to settle my horse first, if this is not a problem.

-Not at all! You can leave in the royal stables, it will be taken good care of. It's this way, the Hound will get there while I'll go talk to my mother.

Hound? What does that suppose to mean? Xelia didn't have the time to bother much at the time. All she wanted was to get to know with her nephew.

-So Joffrey, I guess that you don't really enjoy hunting, do you?

-What? Oh no, contrariwise I like it very much!

-Why aren't you with your father then?

Joffrey's face frowned. Xelia had already regretted asking such question. Obviously this matter was making the boy to upset.

-I.. I mean… father didn't ask me to go with him… and…

-It's alright Joffrey, I'm here now and we can go hunting together anytime you want!

-Really! You mean that… you're staying here like… forever?

-Yes, that's the plan!

-That's great! The stables are over there! Hound, go with Lady Xelia! I'm going inside now, I'll see you later!

While Xelia was comping Storm and giving her fresh water and hay, she was leering Sandor until he looked back at her.

-What now?

-Go on, spit it

-What?

-You know! How did you end up here, what exactly are you doing with the prince and why is he calling you…Hound?

-Those are too many questions! Come let's go inside and I'll tell you on the way.

They left the stables and headed forward. Sandor sighted and looked away.

-Remember when I left Storm's End?

Xelia nodded. She also remembered the night when he arrived at Storm's End. She was young enough but the scene were a boy with his face covered under a hood entered from the back yard with a small escort could never be erased from her memory.

-I was sent there after the…fire incident. To be protected from my brother.

-Yes, I knew all these things, people in the castles speak, you know.

-I know. Well, when I grew stronger and…bigger and I was not in danger anymore I decided to leave.

-I remember that, you said that it was time for you to go back home. And you did, didn't you.

-Home? I could hardly call that shit-hole home but aye, I went back to Clegane keep. I wasn't afraid of Gregor anymore. I lived there for some yers until my father...died. You know, ''hunting accident''.

Sandor used air quotes while he was saying this last phrase.

-You mean that your brother…

-Aye, he killed him. Like he did with our sister. Anyway, I left the same second as the burial was over. I gave an oath to never go back there again. I went to Casterly Rock and Lord Tywin took me to his service.

-And then what? How did you end up here?

-Well, long story short I became his daughter's sworn-sword and when she gave birth to prince, I became his. That's why I have to leave now and go after him.

They were inside the Red Keep now. Xelia was looking around her like being bemused. The place was so huge and lascivious like a maze. Sandor showed her a wooden bench to left side.

-Go sit over there. A guard will probably be sent in a bit. Hey, I told you about me, but what about you? Where on Seven Hells have you been all those years?

-See, my long story can't get short! It can only be told while drinking ale or wine in a dark tavern maybe tonight?

-I won't say no to that! I'll see ya later! Oh, and good luck to… everything!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

According to the Queen's handmaiden, her grace was in her daughter's chambers. So now, Joffrey was outside of his sister's door, he knocked and he heard a voice calling him inside. Standing to the entrance, he saw his mother brushing his sister's hair while they were both singing. A really stupid song, Joffrey thought. About knights who are saving fair ladies. Though, he couldn't help admitting that how beautiful they both were. And how much they looked like each other. He also looked like his mother. All his siblings looked like his mother. Not that he didn't like the way he looked. But sometimes, he wished he had taken a little more form his father.

-May I enter, mother?

-Of course darling, come in!

Like every mother, Cersei could tell when one of her children was upset about something. And now, she could clearly see that her firstborn was bothered by something. Since he came in the room, he hadn't stopped walking back and forth and acting like he wanted to tell her something he hesitated. This unusual behavior was also remarked by his sister.

-Joffrey why don't you take a seat and stop walking up and down all the time? It brings me nausea!

-Leave me alone, alright?

-Myrcella is right. Is there something wrong sweetling?

-I..I mean...it seems that we...have a visitor!

-If it is about about uncle Renly, we already know it!

-No, it's not about him!

-Then who is it Joffrey? Just tell me my love, you know that you can tell me anything, don't you?

-Okay then. My aunt came.

-Your aunt? You mean Selyse came with Stannis this time?

Cersei begrudged thinking that she had to tolerate Selyse in court and during dinner just because her husband decided to appoint his brother in the Small Council as the Master of Ships. Like Stannis wasn't enough! It was strange though, Selyse barely ever left Dragonstone.

-No, not her! It's aunt Xelia who came!

-Xelia? Do we have an aunt named Xelia? Is she one of your cousins, mother?

-No, not as I can recall! Mind to explain, Joffrey?

-She is not your cousin mother! She is father's sister!

-Joffrey, this not the right time for joking. My time is too limited to be wasted!

-This not a joke! You know that father has a sister, everyone knows!

-Yes, your father had a sister, who was lost long ago and who is probably dead. So, she can't be here.

-She is not dead! She right here, I talked to her and she said that she is my aunt! She asked for father and I told her that he is away!

Comprehending that his mother didn't trust him, Joffrey was getting irritated and even more upset. How could she not believe him, he was not a baby talking nonsense, like his brother Tommen was!

-Listen to me Joffrey, the whole story about Lady Xelia Baratheon is known all over the Seven Kingdoms, both by nobles and by commoners. I believe you that you met some woman who told you that she she is your aunt but, obviously she is nothing more than a common fraud! I'll see to get her arrested…

-No mother, listen to me! She really is who she says! The Hound was with me, he was the one who recognized her in the first place! They know each other because he was fostered in Storm's End for some years!

After she heard her son saying those last things, Cersei stayed silent for some minutes. Of course she had heard about her good sister. Not from her husband of course. It was about twelve years ago when the Seven Kingdoms were echoing about Lady Xelia's elopement. Despite the efforts of her family to keep it a secret, people were talking. Every one knew about Lady Xelia of House Baratheon who escaped from her ancestral seat in the middle of the night, disguised as man, in an attempt to avoid an unwanted marriage that her brother Stannis had arranged for her.

Moreover, there were some other versions of the story that were circulating. That supposedly, Xelia run away because her brothers were mistreating and abusing her, or because she was in love with a commoner and they left together. People's opinions about the incident were divided as well. Some were admiring her for her courage and her boldness, for being fearless to abandon all her comforts and live her life the way she wished. And the others who despised her for not doing her duty as she ought to do, like of the highborn women are supposed to.

Cersei, being a young woman herself back then, couldn't make up her mind about this. There were times when she thought that this was just a madness and no woman who is in her senses would ever do such thing. And some other times, she wished she had the guts to do the same thing and set herself free.

The thing was that until now, Xelia Baratheon was just a protagonist to an old story, at this time that same woman was in her house looking for her brother. Of course since the Hound had confirmed her identity, Cersei had no more reasons to doubt about that. Clegane was the most loyal of all the Lannisters' men and he would never lie for such a thing, plus she had also heard that he spent some years in Storm's End as a fosterling. Now she had to think and act fast and wisely. Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter.

-Father has a sister? I had no idea! I've never heard him mentioning her!

-Oh, he does sometimes! You never heard about her because those times mother takes you away from him.

-When is this happening?

-But when he gets drunk, of course!

-Joffrey!

-Well then he is talking about her all the time!

-Myrcella! Okay, I heard enough from both of you! Is this how you show your respect to your father and your King?

-We are sorry mother! And now what? What are you going to do?

-I am going to welcome Lady Xelia of course! I have plenty of things to arrange. Prepare her champers, send a raven to the King's Wood and then give her an audience with me and…

-Is there something we could to help mother?

-You my darlings will go and get ready for the dinner, Lady Xelia will be present and other lords and ladies of the court. So I want you to get dressed suitably for the occasion. And when you'll be ready, you will go and find your brother and help him prepare himself too.

-But mother…

Both siblings tired to protest to what their mother ordered but Cersei would take none of this.

-I will not hear any whimpering from you, just do as I say without talking back. I have no time for that, am I clear?

Cersei had taken her no nonsense look and both her children nodded at her without a second word.

-Yes mother!

-Good, of you go now!

Without having any other choice than to obey their mother, the two siblings were walking on a wide corridor that headed to their brother's chambers. The crown prince was followed by Sandor Clegane from one step back.

-So, how does this...Lady Xelia look like?

-Different! She isn't like the other women we know. She is nice though and she looks a lot like father and uncle Renly.

-Yes but, tell me a little more about her!

-Don't worry sister you'll see her soon enough!

A few minutes later they were almost outside Tommen's chambers, when Joffrey turned to the left corridor. Myrcella called him as she saw him fending off.

-Where are you going? Mother said…

-I heard what mother said. I will find you later.

-But what are you up to now? Are you going to be on time?

-Oh, I've got some...business to attend! It won't take long.

It wasn't the first time that Myrcella would had seen her brothers eyes shining that way and this twisted grin on his face. Like this time, she knew not ask for details about Joffrey's ''business'', since they always meant bad news. She sighed and nodded.

-Fine, just don't be late!

-Hah, I won't! Come on Hound!

Meanwhile, Xelia had made herself pretty comfortable on that bench. Until she stretched her legs on the bench, she hadn't realized how tired she was. She had woke up really early that morning and it was already late afternoon. She leaned on a column that stood next to the bench and closed her eyes. She didn't really wanted to fall asleep, just relaxing for a bit.

It was really fortunate to find Sandor here. If he wasn't at the right place the right moment she would probably never make it inside. When he came to Storm's End, she was a little girl, younger than her nephew Joffrey. One morning, the Castellan Sir Herbert came to her chambers. He told her that a new fosterling would arrive that night. That new boy, wasn't from the Stormlands. Although, he had been sent in Storm's End because he needed to be protected, but Sir Herbert didn't say by whom. The right side of the boy's face, whose name is Sandor, was covered with a big scar caused by being burned, no mentioning of how the burns were caused. What Xelia was expected to, was to be nice with the newbie and not to be afraid of his appearance or mock about it. As a Lady, she had to make this visitor to feel comfortable at her home. Last warning was that the boy might be self-contain and even bad-tempered due to his condition.

That day, Xelia didn't show up to the courtyard or to her lessons. All she had done was staying in her chambers and thinking about one single thing: How was she supposed to treat this boy in an attempt to approach him? She was thinking and thinking…Until she got it. It was simple! How couldn't she see it in the first place? This Sandor might have been… different, but she would treat him exactly in the same way she treated every one!

And the miracle happened! Not directly of course. At first, the boy was reserved and curt to her like he was with everyone. But as the days went by, young Sandor could see that this weird noble girl, was different. After the burning incident. All the other children and even grown ups were looking at him either with pity or with fear. But not her, not Xelia. It had been hardly a month since he had arrived in Storm's End and the two kids had become close. They were training together every morning and they spent the most of their free time together. Since none of them was much talkative, sitting side by side and watching the people of the castle going by and doing their jobs was enough for them. Other times, they sneaked in the kitchen to steal cakes and other delicacies. And since Sandor might did know to read and write but his performance was poor enough, Xelia helped him to

improve himself and she was giving him books to read.

At some point and since people around the castle were talking, Xelia found out about how Sandor's scars were caused. How could she ever cerebrate that someone was capable of hurting a family member like that! No words were good enough to comfort her friend. That's because Xelia decided to be distinctive and not to mention anything to him, she would let him talk about it when he would be ready. Sadly, it only happened when he left Storm's End. When Xelia asked him not to leave so soon, he answered that he was big and strong enough at the time and he could face his brother without fear. He also confessed to her that he would never take the oaths to become a knight, the only oath that he took was to kill Gregor.

It had been an over an hour waiting but Xelia had lost the sense of time. Was she waiting for hours or for a few minutes? From the corner of her eye she saw a man walking from the other site of the hallway. He stopped for a moment and after he got aware of her presence, he headed to her site. As he was coming closer with a jerky pace, Xelia could see his features. Middle aged man of medium stature, black hair and deep circles under his eyes. He was dressed in a golden armor and a white cloak.

''Ah, a white boy, just great!'' Xelia thought as she recognized the King's Guard white cloak. Firstly, she believed that he might had been her escort but she changed her mind when the man approached her and shouted at her with rudeness.

-Hey you! Get out, this not a place for you to lie!

-Why do you say that? This spot is comfortable enough!

Of course the man didn't find Xelia's answer funny. Angrily, he grabbed Xelia's arm and tried to lift her up.

-Listen here wench-

Xelia goggled her eyes and shook her arm abruptly to set herself free from the knight's hold. ''Okay, third time is magic'' She stepped her feet on the ground and stood up.

-No, you listen good sir! Don't say things that you will regret very soon!

-How dare you talking me this way, woman? Do you have any idea who am I?

-No, actually I don't!

-I am Sir Meryn Trant of the King's Guard!

-Really, you are Sir Meryn Trant of the King's Guard?

-...Yes!

-Well, I've never heard of you before!

Surely, she knew that House Trant was loyal to theirs, but this she didn't lie about not knowing this particular knight.

The man gasped as he didn't expect being teased by an unknown woman. But quickly enough, he gained his self-control. Without much thinking he raised his hand to slap her in the face. Even quicker, Xelia stopped his hand with her own when still high in the air.

-As I said before, you are gonna be so sorry for your words and actions sooner than you think!

Humiliated and full of anger, Sir Meryn could not see the guard with the red cloak who was running to stop him. Xelia from the other hand had seen him as soon as he was visible from her point of view?

-Hah, me being sorry?

-Yes, and very soon as a matter of fact!

-And how soon?

-In five, four, three, two, one, zero...Ups out of time!

The red cloaked guard was already whispering in Sir Meryn ear. Xelia had good laugh as she saw the knight's face changing hundreds of colors a few seconds! When the second guard was done whispering to him, Sir Meryn tried his best to apologize to Xelia but all he could utter was gibberish. Treating the King's sister this way was definitely not something that a member of the King's Guard was expecting to do.

-I told you, Sir Meryn Trant of the King's Guard that you will be sorry but you didn't want to listen!

The other guard, a boy not older that eighteen, cleared hi throat and addressed to Xelia.

-My Lady, if you are ready,may I escort you to your chambers?

-My chambers? I thought I would see the queen!

-Her Grace got a room to be prepared for you so you can have some rest before you have an audience with her and then dine with the rest of the royal family. I was assigned to escort you to your chambers and when you will be ready you will escorted to Her Grace. Now if you would follow me…

-Yes, of course! Thank for coming.

-It was my pleasure, Lady Xelia. This way please!

-Oh, see you later Sir Meryn Trant!

The man was still standing dumbfounded to same point, with the same expression on his face. ''Well, that was pretty funny!'' Xelia told herself still amused. ''I should remember to tell the whole thing to Sandor later. He'll definitely laugh his ass off!''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Even that Xelia tried her best to figure how many times had her escort turned from hallway to hallway and whether he had turned left or right, it was merely impossible! She had lost the account and all she could do was following the young guard, who walked in front of her carrying her traveling sack, looking around confusingly. That confusion of her didn't go unnoticed, the guard tuned back to her and smiled.

-Is there something wrong my Lady?

-Except from that this place is more like a maze that a keep? No, nothing!

-Oh, I understand. I live here for almost a year and I still sometimes get lost when I don't pay attention to where I'm going.

-Really? Thanks for the warning!

-Don't worry Lady Xelia, we are almost there!

Indeed, at the end of the corridor, the guard stop and opened a door. He pointed Xelia inside. Xelia thanked him again and took her sack as she was entering the room.

Now that was a place! Xelia took a look around and whistled with excitement. Even her old chambers in Storm's End wasn't that luxurious, let alone the one she kept in Tyrosh or the rooms in the various inns where she stayed from times to times.

At first, it was huge. Except from the bed, that was laid out with silken covers, and a table with four chairs carved from fine wood, there was a desk in the left corner, a closer in the size of a small room ,a big mirror that covered the biggest part of the wall next to the closet and a smaller one with a smaller table and a water basin on it. The most beautiful part though, was the balcony. Big enough to fit another table and chairs set and with a lovely view to the gardens. In a separate part there was a bath-tub. Xelia noticed a door at the end of the right wall, which she assumed that led to the privy.

Without any more delay, she took of her boots. As she was about to remove her armory, she heard steps behind her. Someone was in the room but she could not see as she stood next the bed with back at the door. Pretending that she dropped something, she leaned and took the blade that was strapped on her leg. Abruptly, she turned with the blade in her hand. The young girl that she faced gasped in fear and took a step back.

-Who are you? Ho did you came in?

-I...I am...I was hear before you came in...Please my Lady forgive me…I'm your handmaiden and…

-My handmaiden? Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know I was supposed to have one.

Seeing the poor girl getting pale from fear, Xelia left the dagger on the bed and tried to compose herself.

-No, no it's my fault, I should have show myself when you came in.

-Don't worry, it's just that I'm not used to…you know…Did the queen send you here?

-Oh, yes! I was one Her Grace's handmaidens and she assigned me to you for whatever you need!

''Whatever I need...And spying a little of course!'' The girl wouldn't be more that sixteen or seventeen, innocent and naive like the most girls in her age. Xelia felt more pity than anger with her.

-Well it was very kind from Her Grace to give one of her own handmaidens!

-Is there something that I could do for you, Lady Xelia?

-Ah, what about a warm bath?

-Of course My Lady, I will prepare one for you right away! But… I think there is a problem…

-What problem?

-Oh, I'm afraid that I don't know how to help you to remove your armory, I'm so sorry..

-It seems that I need a squire more than a handmaiden! But don't worry about it! I've been used to wear and remove my armory by myself all these years, you don't have to help me with that!

About fifteen minutes later, Xelia was already in the tub, covered with warm water and foam flavored with essential oils. She had left herself relax and she almost fell asleep while her handmaiden was rubbing her back with a soft sponge..

-Would you like me to wash your hair too, My Lady?

-Yes please, it would be nice.

-Luckily for me, your hair are short and I won't have to spent so much time brushing and braiding them!

-By the way, you didn't tell me our name.

-Oh forgive me My Lady, the name is Tyta! Tyta Payne!

-Payne? Are you related to Sir Illyn Pyne?

A shiver came across her spine as she thought about the mute knight who served as the king's justice, namely the royal executioner.

-Just a cousin… a distant one!

Covered with a big towel, Xelia headed to the main room while thinking what to wear. She barely had something appropriate for a meeting with a queen. In her surprise, there was a dress spread on the bed. That seemed weird since she didn't own that dress. In fact, she owned no dresses!

-Um, what is this, Tyta?

-This a the dress that Her Grace sends to you as a welcome present! I took the initiative to prepare this for you. I just thought that it would be nice to wear it for you audience with the queen. It is a wonderful dress!

Indeed it was. A yellow dress with black details on the neckline, the sleeves and the hem, a black waistband was being tied on the waist; a dress on the colors of House Baratheon. The only problem for Xelia was that she hadn't worn a dress since forever. Then again, Tyta might have been right, it would make a good impression to Cersei.

-If My Lady to wants to wear a dress of her own I could-

-The thing Tyta is that I don't have any dresses of my own so...I guess I'll follow your advise and I will wear this one. Could you help me though? The last time I had put on one of those I might had been younger than you!

-But of course Lady Xelia, that's why I am here!

The mirror was in front of her but Xelia kept her eyes closed. She was a little scared about what she would outface. She took a deep breathed and opened her eyes. Her carves had never been her main strength. This dress though, was emphasizing them perfectly. And she didn't look like a scarecrow as she thought at first.

-Well…It doesn't look bad, does it?

-Oh, you look marvelous Lady Xelia! You should wear dresses more often!

-We will see...Shouldn't I still wear a chain mail underneath?

-Please don't My Lady! It will ruin the fitting of the dress! Besides, why wearing any armory when you are in the Red Keep? You wouldn't need it, the place is safe enough with so many armored guards to protect us!

Xelia looked at the young girl in disbelief. Did she actually believe all she said or she she just repeated what she was taught to say? In any case, she didn't wear that chain mail but she still kept a a couple of daggers with her.

After she had just took a last look of her reflection in the mirror, she heard a knock on the door. Tyta was about to go and open the door but Xelia stopped.

-Who could that be? Who know I'm here?

-Don't worry My Lady, it's probably your escort!

As the door opened, Xelia could hear a man's voice asking Tyta something, but she couldn't tell what. She could hear Tyta's voice answering the man though.

-Oh yes! My Lady ready to meet the Queen! Lady Xelia, your escort is here!

At the door, stood a middle aged man with white hair. He was wearing the white cloak, the distinctive feature of the King's Guard. Xelia hoped that not all the members were assholes. The elder man smiled politely and gave her small bow.

-Lady Xelia! It is a pleasure to meet you. May I introduce myself: I am Sir Baristan Selmy the Lord Commander of the King's Guard and I will escort you to your audience with Her Grace.  
-Wait, _the_ Sir Baristan Selmy? The one who fought against the Kingswood Brotherhood and slayed Simon Toyne in single battle? Then, the pleasure is all mine! I dare to say that I am one of your biggest fans, if not the biggest! I never had enough listening tales and songs of your heroism when I was little!

-Thank you so much for our nice words, My Lady! Though, it has been so many years since then!

-Many years or not, your heroism is unquestionable Sir Baristan!

-Thank you again, now if you may follow me? Her Grace is waiting

Under different circumstances, Xelia wouldn't have lost the opportunity to ask the role model of her childhood all these questions that she had about his achievements. At the moment though, she knew that the audience with the queen was in priority. All she could do was following the man in silence. Sir Baristan turned his head every a few minutes to look at her and make sure that she could catch up with him. Xelia was smiling at him reassuringly.

-Excuse me sir, is the queen going to have me auditioned in the throne room?

-No, Her Grace thought that the king's solar would be more suitable for the occasion. She said that the throne room was to formal and unfriendly to welcome a family member.

''Family member?'' All Xelia wanted was to chuckle but she curbed herself out of respect to Sir Baristan. She was sure though that Cersei Lanister did not call her that for no reason. There was definitely something she wanted to achieve.

-Here we are, My Lady! I will ask the guard to announce you and then you may enter.  
The big double door opened and after Xelia had heard her name and title, made a few steps and entered the room. Queen Cersei was there, standing in front of her. Xelia was amazed, she had traveled so much in her life, but as much as she tried, she couldn't recall seeing a woman more beautiful and stunning than her. ''Robert, lucky you!'' Her long blonde hair were braided highly on her head in a fancy bun that was showing off her perfect facial features. Her gown, green like her eyes with pretty yellow details, was fitting flawlessly in her curving figure. ''OK Lannister, let's play your game, just to see what are you seeking''.

-Your Grace!

Xelia bowed by bending her knee while keeping her back straight and holding the hem of her dress. Cersei seemed to notice and smiled approvingly.

-Lady Xelia, I'm happy to see that you didn't forget your courtesies after all these ears of absence!

-Well, it seems that when you are being taught something since the age of three, you are unable to forget it!

-So true! Lady Xelia, welcome to the Red Keep. It is an honor to have in my house and I hope that you will consider it also yours by the time.

-Thank you, Your Grace! And I also thank you for the dress and the handmaiden. And the chambers of course, it is so beautiful. It was so nice of you.

-Please, it was the least I could do for my good-sister! But, why don't we take a seat? Shall we?

-Of course!

In Xelia's puzzlement, Cersei didn't seat on the other site of the desk, but on the chair next to her. Like she was old friend of hers or something and not the queen. It was clear what she was trying to achieve: Make her feel intimacy with her. The question though remained: Which was her motivations? Taking Xelia to her site, maybe?

-Would you like to have some wine?

-Yes, thank you!

She beckoned the servant and he filled their cubs with red wine. Xelia took a small sip while Cersei emptied her cup and refilled it. Xelia was to anxious to notice, though.

-So, first things first. As Joffrey might had informed you, his grace is away in a hunting trip. I had already asked the grand meister to send a raven to the King's Wood and as I know he already had. I am sure that he is heading off to return as soon as he gets the message. In that case, Ι reckon on him being here by tomorrow afternoon. It is really unfortunate for him to be absent the day of your return!

-Indeed, but there was no way for him to know it. It doesn't make feel upset or disappointed, I know that Rob..I mean his grace loves hunting!

-He does, doesn't he? Anyway, I am sure that you are reuniting with your brother very soon. Another matter, there will be a dinner tonight, a semi-formal one, where I hope you will honor us with your presence. There will be Lords and Ladies from the court, the Hand of the King Lord Jon Arryn. It will be a great opportunity for them to meet and greet their king's sister. And of course my children and I. You have already met my firstborn and now you are to meet Myrcella and Tommen.

-This is great, I am really looking forward to meet them!

-And so do they, believe me! They haven't stop asking about you since they were told that you are here. As I said this dinner is nothing special. But, of course there will be organized a feast in honor of you as his grace is coming back.

-Oh thank you Your Grace, but seriously you don't have to get in so much trouble-

-Nonsense, the king's sister is back after so many years and there will be no celebrations? And I can assure you that your brother will agree to that. He is really fond to those kind of...events!

The nervousness she was feeling since the beginning of that meeting, it was growing bigger now. What did that woman really wanted from her, when she was referring to Robert, there was always a some kind of...sarcasm, like she was trying to imply something. What was she supposed to say now?

-Um, the wine is really good…

-Dornish red my dear, full and strong! See, I went with the classics since I didn't know your tastes. And the last but not least, maybe your older brother have been away but your younger brother is right here! Lord Renly arrived early this morning, since he is going to undertake the place of the Master of Law in the Small Council!

Now that was something! Xelia could barely believe in her ears! Renly? Her baby brother was somewhere in there? She was so close to him all this time and she no idea!

-Gods, Renly, my Renly is here? Where is he, can I see him now? Please Your Grace…I haven't seen him since he was a little boy...please allow me to see him!

-Of course you will see him! He is already informed about your arrival and I am sure that he yearns to see you as much as you do! Sir Baristan will escort you to your brother's chambers right away if you wish so.

-Yes, yes please! And forgive for being so impatient, it has been so much time since…

-No need to apologize my dear, I also have a brother and I can share those feelings.

Cersei smiled kindly at her and patted her hand, ''A brother? Doesn't she have two?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Is there anything wrong Lady Xelia?

Great! Her anxiety was so obvious that Sir Baristan noticed! There was no way to help it, though. How could she be calm at this time? After so many years she would meet her baby brother and she was feeling completely terrified. She kept wondering, how is he going to react. I he going to be happy to see her again? Or he would be still mad at her for leaving him? What if he didn't even remember her? No, this is not possible. He was not that young!

-Um…You see last time I saw Renly, he was boy and now...he would be a grown man! I mean, how is he going to react seeing me?

-Oh, I could imagine how you feel. It is not an easy situation nor for you neither for Lord Renly. And if I could give an advise as and older one, is to express how you feel and let your brother talk about his feelings too.

-Thank you Sir Baristan. You see, all I want is to hug my brother and tell him hoe sorry I am for being away when he needed me. But...what if he rejected me? What if he won't even listen to me?

-Well, I don't know Lord Renly so well but I can assure that he is a kind and gentle young man. So, don't let yourself make negative thoughts, they make you feel even more anxious.

-Would you believe me if I told that I would prefer to be in the battlefield and had to face hundreds of enemies all by myself?

-Of course I would, My Lady! But it seems the most tough battles that we have to face are not always during the war.

-You are right. Sir Baristan thank you so much! I feel a little better, it was really nice of you to help me calm. Could I ask you a favor?

-Of course, since it is in my power.

-I wish you could leave me aline with my brother, just get me to his chambers and wait outside. Is it possible?

-You didn't have to ask me My Lady, I understand that you need privacy. And wouldn't enter the room anyway if you didn't ask me to.

As the honorable knight he was, Sir Baristan kept his promise and since he knocked on the door and receive the permission to enter, he stepped back and showed Xelia inside. Despite her trembling legs, Xelia took some small steps. The place was pretty much similar to hers. In the balcony, a man with his back turned to her was leaning on the marble. Was that him? It must be him, who else would be here. Should she call him or…

Before she could finish her thought the man had turned and looked at her. Xelia was frozen, unable to move or to say something. For a moment she thought that she was about to collapse.

-Xexe?

Dear gods! It was him, her baby brother! The same little boy, with the same bright blue eyes, the same playful smile and calling with the same nickname. Except he wasn't, no he was not a little boy. He was a grown man, tall and handsome and well-built, not too muscular neither skinny. Like seeing a younger version of Robert!

-Oh Renly!

With her vision blurred from tears, she could barely saw her brother opening his arms to hug her. There were so much to tell him but the words would come, all was doing was weeping and holding him tightly, like someone was to separate them. How long was she in that state, acting likea mad woman? The highly charged emotional charged state was not allowing her to have the right time sense.

From his site, Renly was also really emotionally touched to see his dear sister after so many years. When he was told that Xelia was there, it was unthinkable for him to believe it. Not that he ever stopped hoping that she would return one day. Since the day she left, he had never quit praying for her to be safe and well and to come back to them soon.

And here now, this day had come and his sister was there safe and sound. If she had changed much, he couldn't tell. Definitely, she was taller and as he recalled, she used to have longer hair. Who wouldn't ave changed in all of those years? Every one has, her, their brothers and him of course. Those who changed most though, were not the people but the conditions. Nothing almost was the same with their previous life. Of course, Xelia lived a completely different life for almost twelve years. There might not was a way to know what kind of life it was, but he was sure that it had nothing to do with way they lived before.

So yes, Renly also was touched by this unexpected reunion, and yes he had tears in his eyes. Xelia though...well she seemed to be out of herself. Why was she acting like something wrong was going on? Why wasn't she speaking with him? Despite his resentment, Xelia would meet Cersei first. Did something happened during that meeting and Xelia was so upset? His good-sister was a mastermind in driving people crazy.

-Xelia hey, welcome back sister! I can't believe you're here, I was dreaming of that day!

-Oh Renly...I'm so, so sorry...I...I…Please forgive me…

-Forgive you? Xelia do you feel all right? Come, let's take a seat.

Holding her from her arm, he leaded her to a daybed ans sat beside her. Obviously, Xelia felt guilty for leaving and she believed that he would be mad at her. It was clear now why she acted so strangely.

-Here, have some wine! It will help you calm.

-My sweet brother, let me look at you!

She cupped his cheeks in her both hands and caressed his hair. She was just sitting there staring at him for a few moments. Renly laughed and coddled her wrist.

-Why are you staring at me like this? Is there something wrong with my face?

-Gods, if you aren't one of the most handsome men I've ever seen! I'm just trying to imagine how much I have missed from you, from your growing up!

-Hah, I tried to remain younger but it doesn't always work!

-No sweety, I mean it! I am your older sister, I was to supposed to to be there for you, to take care of you. And I left you behind. I truly wish I had been there to see you growing but I want you to believe me-

-All right Xelia, let's make things straight. First of all, I really happy to have you back and to see that you are well. The truth is that when you left Storm's End that night, I was to young to understand what have really happened. I couldn't think of reason for you to go away. I kept asking everyone when would you come back. As the days went by and you were not back, I was getting sad and upset and I wanted to know why you left us. Of course, I was to young and no one told me the real reason. At first I thought that it was because of me, that I did something bad and you got angry. And yes, at some point I got mad, not only at you for leaving me, but to everyone around. At Robert and Stannis, at the servants at Meister Cressen. No one was telling what had happened, why you left and if you're coming back. I had become reckless, I didn't went to my lessons, I wasn't eating or sleeping…At some point, Robert talked to me about you. He said that no matter how far away you were or for how long you'll be away, you still loved me very much and that you would never leave if you had another choice. Of course, he didn't tell me why you left, but he said that there was nothing else you could do.

-He was right, but still...And after that?

-Well, at some point, when I was older, I found out the truth.

-Who told you?

-People talk Xelia, nobody had ever stopped talking about it in the castle. Even after years.

-And what did you thought about it?

-At the point I was finally old enough to understand the whole situation and that you had serious reasons for doing so. So I stopped blaming you or me or anybody else. When I asked Robert he said that what I heard was true.

-Oh, and what about Robert, he must have been mad at me, right?

-No, no! Worried, he was worried about you, he couldn't know were you were and if you were okay. He was always afraid that something bad might had happened to you. So, no he was not mad. Not at you at least.

-He was mad at Stannis then?

-You bet he was! He never stopped blaming him! And not only him to be honest! Meister Cressen was considered being responsible for not sending the ravens, the guards for not stopping you...Almost every one in the castle!

-Yes but no matter what...I still acted selfishly, thinking only about myself…

-Xelia please don't! Whatever happened can't be changed now. The past is the past and now it's the present. You are here now and that's what only matters! So, stop thinking about all of these and torment yourself! But enough about me, what about you sister? I'd really like to know where you've been and what have you done all these years! If you don't mind telling me of course.

-No, I don't mind at all! But it's a really long story, do we have the time? I think that we are having this diner Cersei told me about.

-Ugh, right! And we really should be going! I guess we will have the time for you to recite to me all your adventures! I'm not intended in letting you leave again now that I have you back!

-I'm not planning to go anywhere anytime soon either!

-So, what do you think? Am I going to have the honor escorting you this super boring diner, Lady Xelia?

-The honor would be all mine, Lord Renly!

She held her brother's arm and they both headed to the door. Until then, she hadn't realized how hungry she had been. After having breakfast on the ship early that morning, she hadn't eaten properly the whole day. Now that the big thrill was over, she could feel her stomach rumbling from starvation.

-So, Master of Laws huh? That's a really important position, good for you!

-Well. It seems that Robert is spoiling his little brother. First Storm's End and now this.

-Don't say that! If Robert didn't thought you were good enough for any of these, he wouldn't pick you! As for Storm's End, I already knew it!

-What? How?-

-I had my spies...I got so proud of you, it is really important to me that our home is being ruled by someone as capable as you!

-Useless to mention that Stannis doesn't share those feelings.

-Really? He thinks that Dragon Stone isn't good enough for his ass?

-Wow, Xexe you do know a lot!

-I'm telling you, my spies are professionals!

-We really have still a lot to talk about. But, here we are!

With his hand, he show her the way to the hall room were the dinner would be given. It was an average size hall, the table was set and the servants were walking in and out bringing food and drinks. Around the table there were about ten or more people, men and women who didn't seemed to notice them enter until a herald announced their entrance.

-Lord Renly of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and his sister, Lady Xelia of House Baratheon.

-Come on, let's take a sit.

-Good, I'm starving to death.

-Oh, I'm afraid I have to introduce you to the members of the court before we start eating.

-Is that necessary now? I always hated these kind of formalities; especially when I'm hungry!

Unfortunately Xelia knew that it was something inevitable. Renly was presenting those lords and ladies to her one by one. Of course, it was impossible for her to remember anyone's name or title a few seconds after the introduction. The last one to be presented was a white-haired man, he was old but he seemed robust for his age.

-And this is Lord Jon Arryn. Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East and Hand of the King.

''Finally, someone to remember!'' Xelia smiled cordially and made a bow. The man retaliated the smile and kissed her knuckles.

-Lady Xelia, it is so nice to have you here! Welcome to King's Lamding, I am really pleased to finally meet you.

-Oh, the pleasure is all mine My Lord. Although, I have the feeling that I already know you so well, since my brother never missed to mention you. He was talking about you with such an admiration, it is not surprising at all that he chose you to be his Hand.

-Thank you so much for your kind words My Lady. But, why don't you take a seat and have some wine. The appetizers have already been served. The main courses will come after the queen and the princes arrive. I hope they will be here any minute now. You will probably be hungry, I am sure you had a ling day.

Lord Arryn wasn't wrong. A few minutes after Xelia had the time to taste some of the appetizers and the same herald called the queen's and the princes' names. All the attendees were raised from their seats and bowed to them. After the typical courtesies, and after Cersei presented to Xelia the other two nephews of her, who Xelia found adorable, the main courses were finally served. Poor Xelia, all she desired was to devour everything that was in her plate but her brother was keep reminding her that as a highborn lady, she needed to eat slowly and with restraint. Except for that, the three children were keep asking her all sorts of questions, like were she was, what was she doing, what she likes and what she likes not, everything! At some point, their mother told them to stop this because as she said it was not polite at all and their aunt is tired and needs to eat and so do they. Despite that though, Xelia couldn't be wondering if it was her who asked her kids to get her through this little interrogation.

During all this time, Sandor was standing just behind Joffrey's chair, watching him closely, without moving. All of Xelia's efforts to distract his attention or to make eye contact with him came to nothing. It was like that for him, the only person in the room was Joffrey. She thought that she could wave at him but when she asked Renly if it would be all right, he almost chocked with his wine.

-What? Of course not, are you crazy?

-But why, I just want to tell him something.

-Okay, I know that he was a friend of yours, but you are at court now, sister! You are a member of the royal family and he is just a sworn-shield! You are not talking in public!

-Ugh, bullshit!

-Shh, not so loud! Come on, the dinner is almost over. You can talk to him latter. What do you want to tell him anyway?

-Well you know, when I first met him earlier, he wanted to know about me and my...past, just like you. So I suggested going to some place latter tonight. I'm sure he knows all the taverns in town! In fact, why don't you come as well? We could talk without warring that someone will be eavesdropping.

-Why not? The night is still young. We would need to take some precautions first, though!

-Precautions? Why, nobody knows me around!

-No, I don't mean for outside but for inside; to make sure that no one will notice.

-Is it even possible? And who gives a fuck anyway?

-No, it is not but the less to find out the better for all of us. And giving a fuck or not, people love gossip. So you better keep a low profile, at least until some time will pass.

As Renly said, the dinner was over soon. Everyone was leaving the place after they had thanked the queen for the ''lovely evening'' and wished everyone goodnight. The queen herself wished Xelia a goodnight too and excused herself because as she said she wanted to get Tommen to his chambers since he was the youngest and still needed his mother to get him in bed. When she left, Xelia searched for Sandor in the room. It was not hard to track him, as always he was walking behind Joffrey, who was at the door about to exit the hall. That was a good chance to catch up, the hall was almost empty, except from some servants who were cleaning the place.

-Hey, were are you going?

-Escorting the prince to his chambers, where else?

-Well...what about drinking that ale somewhere out?

-I…I don't think so. I'm on duty tonight. I'm guarding outside the prince's room.

-What if you ask someone to take your place, just for tonight?

-Like hell they will!

That was disappointing. The day was so full, all she needed was to be somewhere where she could have a drink and relax from all this tenseness before she go to bed. There was only one possibility, a small one but Xelia wouldn't let it go without trying. She turned to her nephew and placed her hand on his shoulder.

-So Joff, what do you think?

-About what!

-Would you give Clegane here one night off? See, as I told you, Sandor and I are old friends and we have so many things to talk about after all these years we haven't seen each other. I do understand that your safety is a very serious matter but it's my first night here, I would never asked you such thing otherwise. And I am sure that you are a big boy now and you're not afraid sleeping one single night without a guard behind your door! This place is full of guards anyway.

Joffery frowned. In any other case, he would have been mad. How could anyone dare ask him such a thing? Letting the Hound leave from his spot for the whole night? It was outrageous! His job as his sworn shield is to protect him, not getting drunk in the taverns during his shift!

But...This woman, his aunt, had something that made him unable to refuse. She was nice to him not because he is the prince but because she really wanted to be nice. And she looked like so much his father! And what if he refused? No, then she would think that he is afraid to be unguarded and he did not want aunt Xelia to think that he is a coward and whinny like his bother Tommen.

-Well...I guess it's all right...I'm not afraid to be alone just for one night, I'm not a baby!

-That's what I thought! Thank you Joffrey, thank you so much! This is so nice of you and I won't forget your generosity!

How weird! No one ever told him that his is nice or generous before! At least, no one that he actually means it. But aunt Xelia did thought so.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The streets of the capital were much worse at night that during daylight. Poor lighting, that came only from the crescent moon on the sky and from the windows of the taverns and inns. It was really weird though, that despite the darkness, the dirt all around the place was easily seen. Coming to Flea Bottoms, wasn't a great idea and Xelia insisted on that. But Sandor insisted even more that this was the only place that they won't be recognized.

-Recognized by who? I've never been here, who could ever recognized me?

-Well, the news are traveling fast, sister. And even though I never felt any sympathy for this part of our in all other respects, lovely city, I must admit Clegane having a point. They might not recognize you, but they could assume who you are. And it not only you, it's also me.

-All right, all right! But, what about you Sandor? They won't even recognize you, that you are some sort of…a habitue here?

-No matter. I could be recognized everywhere.

-Ugh, and what if we are not allowed to enter in any place?

-You're with me now, I have free pass to all the taverns and brothels in that shit-hole they call capital. So stop bitching around and follow me!

All Xelia could do then was frowning and keep walking. By sneaking a peak around her, it didn't took her a while to notice that the streets were abound with suspicious faces, whores and drunk men. The earlier that day's incident came to her mind. Anyone of them, could attack them anytime trying to rob or hurt them. Unconsciously, she turned to her brother who was walking a few meters away from her.

-Renly, stick closer to me, this place looks nothing but safe!

-Okay, should I also hold your hand?

The sarcastic tone on Renly's words was more than clear. Sandor snorted at her and kept walking. Xelia looked at them puzzled.

-What is so funny, now?

-If you haven't noticed sister, I am a grown man now and I can take of my self!

-Come on, it's not that I haven't notice! I just need some time to...process it. Besides, I'm you're big sister and my job is to protect you no matter how old you are!

-If you milksops are done with the weepy stuff, get your asses inside, that's the place!

That was definitely something that Clegane was expected to say in cases like this one. It was expected by everyone who knew him. But Xelia, knew him a little more than the other people. And it was only she who could see the shadow that was spread out on his eyes when the unconditional love between siblings came up.

Thankfully, the tavern that Sandor pick was a decent one. Well, as decent as a place there could be. The ale was good enough and after drinking the first cup, Xelia found some courage to talk about what her partners were expecting to hear. She started from the beginning, how she escaped from Storm's End disguised as a man that night twelve years ago. That she found that ship to Tyrosh, how she got there and how the first days were. And then, the meeting with Demian, who recruited her to the sell-swords company he commanded being impressed by her fighting skills. That he became her mentor and how devastated she was when he died. It took her also a good amount of time talking about her closest friends, Harmen and his sister Janei that died tragically, Sallor and Meredyth.

Not wanting to upset her brother, Xelia tried not to come up with many details about how hard the life of a mercenary is and about how many times she was endangered during battle or for how many times she got injured and almost got killed. Renly was curious though about her traveling while Sandor wanted to know about the battles she had fought and what kind of enemies she had encountered. Being willing to satisfy the curiosity of them, Xelia described as best as she good the cities and the landmarks she has visited like the Free cities, Quarth and many others. As for the battles and the many different opponents, she focused on the conflict between Myr and Lys and that she had been hired by both sites from time to time, and that those battles were mostly between different sell-sword companies. She also mentioned the Dothraki who were mighty and fearful warriors but kinda sloppy and without any techniques or discipline. They seemed to be savages and bloodthirsty, but they were proud people sho were respecting their opponents when they proved to be capable warriors, like them.

The questions though, were not coming only from the one site. It was also Xelia who desired to know about how things were in Westeros after all these years and after two nasty wars. She also made questions about Storm's End and how Renly managed to rule Stormlands, nice and fairly as she had heard. Renly answered that he was doing his best, the people both nobles and lowborn liked him a ruler and that he was proud of himself for being worthy of Robert's trust.

For closing, Xelia kept the incident between Sir Meryn and her earlier that afternoon. Sndor laughed that hard that the ale came out from hi nose, which made him laugh even more. Seeing him laugh, wasn't a frequent sight, so Xelia was happy for bringing the whole story up. From the other hand Renly, although he smirked, he didn't seemed so amused.

-I'm just happy that the whole thing didn't got too far neither by you nor by him.

-Don't worry deary, I couldn't hit a member of the King's Guard-

-Bullshit, a little girl could beat that piece of shit!

-...on my first day around! Sandor, let me finish the sentence!

-Anyway, I think it's too late. We should better get back to the keep, shouldn't we?

The way back was even worse, since it was even later in the night and even darker. In the whole way back, Xelia had the feeling that she had to watch her back in every step. Thankfully, she had the chance to change into breeches before they left the keep. She also strapped her short sword around her waist. That way, she could defend herself and her brother in case someone decided to attack for stealing them or something.

The moment she lied on her bed, she fell asleep almost immediately, obviously being rundown; it was a way to tiring day, both physically and mentally. She had not the time to recall all these that had happened and the new situation she run into. Of course, the next day would be eventful as well, she would finally be reunited with Robert. But Robert, wasn't just Robert anymore. No, her brother was also her king now. In any case, Xelia had passed out before she even made one simple thought about all of these.

The next morning, she woke up by someone who was knocking on her door. It took her some seconds to realize where she actually was. Without any idea about hiw much she had slept or if it was morning already since the curtains were covering the windows and it was dark in the room, she sat up tried to find some clothes to wear. The knocking on the door wouldn't stop though, so she had to see who it was.

-Who is it?

-My Lady, it is me, Tyta! May I enter?

-Ugh, yes come in!

The door opened and the young handmaiden entered the room with a big smile on her face. Xelia was still sitting in the bed, still half- awake, half-asleep.

-Good morning Lady Xelia! Did you sleep well?

-Tyta, what is going on?

-Oh, I am sorry for waking you up, but I had to let you know that you are to break your fast with the Queen and…

-Gods, am I late?

-No, no! Don't worry My Lady, you still have some time. Should I help you to get dressed?

-Could I have a bath first though? No t a very hot one though, if it's possible?

-But of course! It will be ready in no time!

The warm bath was exactly what she needed to get herself refreshed. After she had gotten dried, she put on some undergarments and she noticed Tyta searching for something in the closet. She looked troubled and Xelia couldn't guess what was that about.

-Everything all right?

-Well yes. You see I brought you some more gowns and I was thinking what would be for the best you to wear this this morning. If I may, I'm suggesting you this gray one-

-Hm, listen Tyta...I don't think that we should overdo it with the gowns now, shouldn't we? A pair o breeches and a tunic would be enough for today.

She had already passed the tunic through her head and she was about to out on a leather armor when she saw Tyta's disappointed gaze.

-Oh, but why My Lady? You looked so pretty in your dress yesterday!

-Thank you for your nice words, Tyta! But let's keep the fancy gown for a special occasion. Today it's just a simple day.

Dressed and armored, Xelia went to her balcony and took a look at the view. It seemed to be a nice day, warm and sunny. On the table, there was a plate with fruits, apples oranges and some grapes. There was also a carafe filled with red wine. It was to early for Xelia to drink though. The lounge chairs made of cane and covered with sort pillows looked cozy enough and Xelia sat on one of them.

-Tyta, could you come out here please?

The girl skipped whatever she was up to and run to the balcony. Her willingness was impressive, even if it was fake; Xelia hoped that it wasn't.

-I would like to ask you something more, if you are not busy.

-You can ask me whatever you like, My Lady! It is my pleasure to serve you!

-Okay, could you please tell me, if you know, where I could find Sandor Clegane?

The young girl gasped to the listening of that name and her face got pale. She took some steps back and shook her head. Surprised to that reaction, Xelia couldn't understand what upset the girl so bad.

-My Lady, you...you don't really mean the...the Hound right?

Xelia took the long breath. Insulting nicknames, was one of the things she always hated. Especially this particular one, since last night when Sandor explained her that he is mostly known as the Hound, and not as much with his real name. He was the Hound, the sigil of House Clegane with the three dogs, his blind loyalty to the Lanisters and his scars were the reasons for carrying this vicious nick. As he said, he didn't give a shit about it. But Xelia knew that it wasn't true.

-Tyta, can you do me favor? When you're referring to someone, I want you to use his real name and not those silly nicknames, that their only use is to hurt people's feelings, at least when you are with me.

-I'm so...so sorry...It's just that...that's how everyone call him.

-I don't care what everyone does, Tyta. Now, I think I asked you something.

-About that...Well, as I know all the men at arms are breaking their fast in a shared dining hall, in the wing were their champers are, but…

-But what?

-My Lady, please don't make go there and find him!

-For your information, I never make anyone do anything against their will. If you don't want to show me it's fine. Just find me a guard to escort me there and I won't need you anything else for the moment. You will be excused by me.

-Oh, yes I could do that. But My Lady, if I may, going there is not appropriate for a lady like you...

One single look of disapproval by Xelia was more than enough to make the young girl let her sentence unfinished.

The place where the guard led her was actually a hallway where a couple of tables had been set. It was a noisy place, at the time more than twenty men were sitting around; eating, drinking and talking loudly, almost yelling to each other. Finding Clegane wasn't a hard job, his huge figure was easily spotted to the end of the hallway, sited sitting on the last table close to wall. Sandor was sitting alone, there were two or three empty seats next to him and Xelia couldn't help feeling sad about it. Though she was defiantly the only woman around, most of the men ignored her presence, except from a couple of them who whistled at her and saying not so nice things to her. Being busy, Xelia tried to ignore them. She walked along the hallway, she got behind Sandor and poked him on his shoulder.

-Hey, you!

-Fuck! How did you come here!

-Easily! I asked a guard to get me there where Sir Clegane is breaking his fast and here I am!

-I am not a fucking-

-Gods, right…I..forgive me, I'm stupid…

-That's all right, just don't call me this again…

-I won't, I promise.

-Anyway, what are you doing here?

-I needed to ask you something. See, it's been a while since I hadn't practiced, you know sword fighting and everything, and I feel a little...rusty. Where could I have a proper practice around?

-There are practice sessions every morning, but earlier. We usually practice before eating. The master-at-arms, Aron Santagar is in charge for the whole thing. You know, training the newbies and such.

-Hm, that's why the training yard was empty. But I have no time right now anyway, I'm eating with the queen and the kids. So, what's with those sessions? Is it fencing, archery and stuff?

-Aye, and even more. Almost all the fighting styles and jousting.

-Sounds...fun! I may join in next morning!

-You should! I could kick your ass anytime!

-Like hells you would!

-I always did and I always will beat the crap out of you!

-Things have changed, big fucker!

-For all of us. Princess!

-What? I'm not a-

-You're a fucking princess, the king is your brother!

-So what? You call me this just to get under my skin? Cause you're not gonna make it!

-Aye, fine. If you don't like the title! What about…Your Grace?

-Stop talking shit! Know what? I'm out of here, I had enough bullshit from you!

-Oh, the little princess got upset?

-We will see who's gonna end up more upset than the other!

Before Sandor had the time to realize it, Xelia had grabbed a piece of cheese from his plate and run out the room.

-Hey, bring it back!

Sandor stood up to chase her but it was too late. He could only hear her laughter through the the hallways as she has walking away while chewing the cheese.

The rest of the morning went uneventful. Renly couldn't break his fast with her because he had some meetings so he invited her totake their midday meal together in his chambers. She ate with the queen and her nephews in a casual vibe without any disturbance. Well, except from the fact that the kids were keep begging their mother to skip their courses with the meister so they could spend time with Xelia. Cersei was completely opposite to any further discussion. However, since all the three of them wouldn't stop grousing, she had no other choice but to allow them to finish earlier than the usual time.

When they were done eating, the queen came to Xelia and sat next to her. The children had already eaten and they were escorted to their courses.

-Lady Xelia, I'm afraid I will not be able to eat luncheon with you. See, the king is arriving this afternoon and I have a lot to arrange.

-You don't need to worry about it, Your Grace. My brother Renly invited me to eat with him.

-How nice! I will see at the diner of course. His Grace will be there too, but it won't be anything special. He will be tired and I don't have enough time to prepare something too...festive.

As she was getting closer to her chambers to spent some time alone before she would meet the kids, she noticed a familiar figure outside her door. A few steps further, she could easily distinguish Lord Jon Arryn standing next to the door. Assuming that he was waiting for her, Xelia could not imagine what was the elder man was seeking from her. The man eventually saw her coming and he bowed when Xelia got nest to him.

-My Lady, I hope my presence here in not a disturbance to you.

-Of course not, My Lord. But please, come inside. I was breaking the fast with the queen and the princes. Let's take a seat on the balcony. The view is lovely.

-Oh, thank you so much Lady Xelia. I am not going to spend much of your time, it is just a matter I would like to discuss with you; more specifically it is actually a suggestion.

-Well, whatever it is, it would netter if we talked while sitting comfortably. As for my time, ou shouldn't worry, I have a lot until I will meet my nephews and niece. See, their mother allowed them to finish their courses earlier today so they can spent some time with me. You know, to get to know each other better.

-It so nice of you to agree to see me. I could say that the balcony and your chambers in general are really beautiful.

-May I offer you some wine?

-Oh, thank you but I'm afraid I will decline. I have many important issues to marshal and I need to be sober.

-All right, what about something else, I could call Tyta to-

-No, it is all right. As I said I will try to be brief. Lady Xelia, his grace had mentioned many times that you had been taught High Valyrian and other dialects when you were younger. Is that correct?

-Yes, High Valyrian and all the dialects of the Free Cities.

-This is impressive! And I suppose that you had the chance to perfect them through the years you lived in the Free Cities, right?

-Right. Having those knowledge was very useful to me. I could say that I speak the dialects, especially Tyroshi, like I speak the common tongue. But, may I ask why all these questions?

-Because My Lady, we could use your skills!

-And may I ask who's ''we''

-But, the Small Council of course?

Okay, what was that now? What exactly did the old man wanted from her? Was the Small Council somehow relevant with her speaking foreign languages? The lord of the Vale, noticing her being confused, smiled kindly ans explain himself.

-Don't be surprised, My Lady! See, during the meetings we have to deal with foreign correspondence. There are many letters written in Bravosi, Pentosi and all the other dialects. Even in High or Law Valyrian. So, we would really like to have a trustworthy person to translate them.

-Oh, I thought that you had translators for that job.

-Well yes, we do have some. But we don't have an official one. They are just hired and payed by the amount or the time of the translations.

-And you consider that they are not enough?

-Let's just say that I don't consider them being reliable enough. I mean, they sure are useful when it is about trade mail. But there are more serious matters. I won't come to many details now, but we have some good reasons for not trusting them enough about them.

-I see your point…

-Are you still hesitant? I am sure that you will make it fine. This task is not going to be hard for you accomplish, am I right?

-Oh, it is not about that…and I am honored by your trust you are showing to me, but I was just wondering, was there ever a woman as member of the Small Council? There will defiantly be reactions.

-Nonsense, if anyone claimed that he could find a more suitable person for the job, I would dare him to do so! You are not going to be officially a member and you could be present only when you will be needed. I really wish for you to accept the offer, Lady Xelia. Just think that you are offering a great service both to your brother and to the whole kingdom.

-Well, if you say so...then I am willing to accept your offer.

-Excellent! Your decision in making me so happy. His Grace will be joyed as well when he finds out, I am sure. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to leave. I have a whole kingdom to rule, since your brother is away.

-As you wish My Lord. Oh, but what about your lady wife? I don't recall seeing her at the diner yesterday or this morning. Isn't she in the capital?

-Oh yes, she is here. She just had to stay with our son, Robin who wasn't feeling good.

-I see. Give her my greetings when you see her. And I really hope your son will be better soon!

-Thank you so much Lady Xelia.

The man bowed and turned to leave the room. As he had gotten at the door, he turned back again like he had forgotten something.

-Oh, I almost forgot to inform you that your brother will arrive in the afternoon. I am sure that he is really looking forward to meet you.

-I have been informed by the queen. And of course I'm looking forward to see him as well.

The kind old man finally left and Xelia sat back at the lounge chair. What was that now? She just accepted the place of the royal translator? Clegane would mock her like forever; and he would be right!

Until having lunch with Renly, Xelia spent a few hours with the kids. As they were walking in the royal gardens, Joffrey wouldn't stop asking her curiously about how many people she had killed, how she preferred killing them and what ways did her Sell-swords Company is using to torture the enemies that had been caught as captives. Questions that Xelia found really disturbing. The disappointment in Joffrey's face was evident when Xelia explained him that when she had to kill it was for not being killed, because she had no other choice. The rest of the time she watched Myrcella demonstrating her dolls which she carried in a cute little basket and listening to Tommen who wouldn't stop talking about his kittens. They also talked about what kind of courses they take and she liked the fact that Myrcella was to start learning High Valyrian like she did.

Their time together was over, when a chubby Septa appeared and called the prices to follow her. Tommen and Myrcella left with her after saying goodbye. Their older brother seemed a little reluctant in following them.

-It's okay Joff, you can go with siblings now.

-I will, I just…I wanted to tell you that I didn't say talk about last night to anyone, neither mother.

-Last night?

-You know...about you and Clegane going out...I thought that you wouldn't like other people to know.

-Oh, I see. Well joffery, thank you, it was really prudent of you. But, I don't want to get upset with things like this. Now, go find your brothers and I will see later, okay?

-Yes aunt Xelia!

Renly was waiting for her in his chambers. He greeted her and kissed her softly on her cheek. The table was set and full with many different kind of food.

-Wow, I don't know what you got here but it smells so nice!

-Take a seat Xexe, everything is ready!

-Great, let's eat then!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Finally, I can eat as much as I like, in any way I like without caring about other people's criticism!

The meal was only for the two of them, no one else was invited. So Xelia could enjoy her food and drink the way she liked. She devoured everything: The salad with the little shrimps, the oysters and the other selfish served in a big plate full of ice and lemon slices, the chowder and the grilled salmon served with a butter and lemon sauce and sided with steamed carrots and other vegetables. The dessert was a delicious pie with berries, one of Xelia favorites. For the occasion, Renly had chosen one of the finest white wines from the Arbor.

-Wow, when did you last eat sister?

-Oh don't mock me! How much do you think that I could eat while I was breaking fast with the queen and those lords!

-By the way, who else was there?

-Do you think that I can recall anyone's name? Oh, and guess why Lord Arryn came to find me to my chambers earlier!

-Hm, let me think...to ask you to become a translator fro the Small Council?

-What? You little rogue knew it? Why didn't you tell me?

-Heh, he came to me at first, this morning. I was at the library, studding some law writings the Citadel sent me, and we talked about this possibility. Please, tell me you said yes!

-Like I couldn't do so! The thing is that I'm a little hesitant.

-Why? You will do great, aren't you happy that we will be together?

-Renly, of course I am! And it's not my skills that I doubt about! I mean, what will the other members think about a woman sitting in the Small Council? Besides, the fact that the king had all of his three siblings in his Small Council is a little provocative, don't you think?

-Listen, I won't lie to you: Some of them are not going to greet you so gladly. For both of those reasons. But who cares? You totally deserve the place!

-See, I knew it! And who they might be?

-Uhm...Well, Stannis first of all. You know, he is expected to come in a fortnight or maybe earlier. Is that it, are you anxious about confronting him?

-What? No, not at all! I thought that I could not bare such an encounter, but you know what? I feel nothing at all thinking about it! I feel much more anxiety about meeting Robert.

-Robert? But why?

-It's the same feeling I had when I saw you yesterday. I feel that I have to apologize to him, I feel guilty for that I've done. He might be mad at me, he is still my big brother, no matter if he is a king now! And I concern about his feelings and yours towards me, not abut Stannis'!

-Don't be silly now. How could ever Robert be mad at you? I' m sure that since he found out about you being here, he is riding faster than his poor horse can go. I'm telling you, Robert wouldn't give up hunting for any other reason. Not even when his children were born!

-Stop it Renly, you're exaggerating now.

-Not at all! When each of the kids were born, Robert was away hunting.

-No...But how...why? How could he do such thing? How could he not be by his wife's site?

Well, he was bringing her furs as gift when he would come back!

-Furs? Renly, you can't be serious now!

-Ah, all right Xelia listen...I don't know how much you heard about...You know, the way Robert became and how he married Cersei…

-I already told you Renly, I know everything about the war and its outcome, and about Robers's coronation and marriage.

-Yes but...Listen, I don't want to disappoint you, but there are some things that you need to know. See, things are not exactly the way they seemed to be.

-What kind of things are you talking about? Can you be more specific?

-Right, first of all Robert is not the same man he used to be.

-That's normal. Who's the same after s many years?

-Yes, but the thing is that Robert, after all he's been through...He turned into a miserable man.

-Miserable? How can he be miserable? He is the King, he has the power to rule the Seven Kingdoms, he won a war, he became a hero. Not to mention that he married the most beautiful woman of Westeros; he has three children, his own family! Everything a man could ask!

-Maybe any other man would, but not Robert. He never wished neither the throne, nor thiat wedding. What Robert really wished, he lost at the end of this hideous war.

-You don't mean…

-Yes, Lyanna Stark, his betrothed. You remember how obsessed he was with her. The poor girl died in a Tower in Dorne. And Robert...he just couldn't take it.

-I understand, but she is long gone now. Unlike his wife who is here and alive! I mean okay, marrying a Lannister is not that best thing that happened to him, but let's face it this woman's beauty can make any man forget about other women.

-No, it seems that it wasn't enough for Robert. Believe it or not, I am sure that his still mourning his lost love. Well, mostly the idea of her to be honest.

-But Renly this sounds...insane! Having a wife and three children and still be stuck in the past, loving...a ghost! Gods, that war must have destroy so many lives!

-More than we can imagine. But tell me one thing, were you aware about everything that happened during the war? Was that even possible for you to find information being so far away from the events?  
-Well, it wasn't that hard. Surely, I was founding out about the developments later, but I had found some...sources that provided me with all the late news, or not so news.

-That would not be easy for you I guess…

-Easy? I was worried sick! Robert was fighting the Targaryen loyalists' army, Stannis was starving in Storm's End which was under siege and I had no clue about where were you and if you were safe or not! Not tot mention that I could not share my worries with anyone, since I was hiding my real identity! The first thing I wanted to do when I found out that the war begun, and which the reason was, was to jump on the first ship I would find and come back! But I didn't, I thought that it was for the best. I had already chosen my path and it was too late for drawbacks!

-Oh Xelia, I am sorry, it really sounds horrible! As for me, Robert made sure for me being safe by sending me in the island of Tarth. I was fostered by Lord Selwyn.

-I still can't believe all these about Robert…

-I knew that you'd be disappointed. But I had to let you know. At first, everyone thought that it was just a phase, that he just needed time to adjust to the new reality, but...As time went by, the situation was getting even worse. I sure was young enough back then but I can recall, Robert was a young man full of energy and zest for life! All he cares about now is drinking. He drinks a lot! And he also eats a lot. He also sleeps with whores a lot. And also let me inform you that you have more than three nephews.

-Renly! This not something to jape about! I can't believe in my ears! Are you sure that you're not just exaggerating?

-I wish...Our brother has changed dramatically, both mentally and physically.

-And what ''physically'' is supposed to mean? Did he get...shorter?

-No silly, he just got fatter.

-Fat? Robert got fat? A man as well-built as Robert, who spends hours and hours sweating in the practice yard and wielding this huge and hefty war hammer like it was a child's toy, became fat?

-My gods Xelia, do you even listen to what I'm saying? I was clear when I said that Roberts eats and drinks all the time. I did not mention anything about physical exercise or practice yard, or war hammers! No one has ever seen Robert working out the last ten years. Except if fucking whores is considered as such!

-It is hard for me to believe it…

-You will believe when you'll see it with your own eyes.

-Those are to much for me to fathom. Anyway, enough about Robert, what about you?

-What about me?

-Oh, come on! Are you up to anything?

-Like what?

-Is there any special someone to you?

-Xelia! I...It's not…

-Come now deary, don't feel uncomfortable, I am your sister and I want to know if-

-Listen, I'm to young to get married and…

-Who said about marriage? You may be to young for that, but what about something less… official.

-Sister, I'm sorry but speaking about those matters is…

-Darling, I'm just asking because I'm sure that a so good looking young man like would never pass unnoticed by the others. And I supposed that there would be someone who wouldn't pass unnoticed by you as well! But it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just hoped that since we are both adults we could talk about those things! I remember you as a little boy and you were telling me everything, like you were giving me a real report! I want you to know that you can trust me, about everything.

-It's not that I don't trust you, it's just...See, I'm…I have this different...a peculiar trend about the way I am attracted...sexually and...But, believe me Xelia it is not my fault, I tried-

-I'll stop you right there!

-Why?

-Renly, I was close to you since you were a baby. It was me who took care of you when our mother died. So, trust me I am aware of these...trends of yours.

-You...you do? Oh gods…

-Renly, look at me sweety! Don't you ever apologize to me about who you are! In fact, don't apologize to anyone! I know that we live in a harsh world full of hypocrisy, but no one has the right to judge you about who you are and who you'll love!

-Thank you so Such for your kind words, Xexe! Your acceptance and your understanding mean the world to me. Unfortunately, not everyone is so open minded as you are.

-The truth is that I might not have been that open minded if hadn't live in the Free Cities so many years. People there mind their business and not other people's beds!

-Maybe I should move in then!

-Nonsense, you are to stay here and do whatever makes you happy. Now, back to our topic, whose the one?

-Ugh, you're not letting this go, are you? All right, there might someone that you know...let's say I care about. He is a little younger that I am, he was fostered in Storm's End and was squiring for me. About three years ago he got knighted, he is the best jouster and he had never loose a tournament, he can beat any opponent, Sir Jamie Lannister included!

-Wow, so young and so successful! What is his name?

-Loras. Loras of House Tyrell, heir to Highgarden.

-Seriously? And what about him? Does he feel the same about you?

-Yes, I mean I hope so! He so good looking and gracious towards everyone around him. Always grateful to whoever does him a favor, he is very popular among both nobles and the smalfolk.

-I am so intrigued that I can't wait to meet him in person! Um, by the way when could I visit Storm's End?

-Any time you wish! Storm's End is your home, you don't need any one's permission to visit! In fact, you can move in and live there.

-Hm, to tell you the truth I had thought about it! But, I guess Robert needs me. If all these you told about him are real, I must satay here...clear things up.

-As you wish, sister! And thank you again for all the support, it is so important to me knowing that my sister doesn't reprove me. I wish our brothers were standing by me, too.

-Now wait a minute, has any of them treated you poorly?

-Define ''poorly''. See, we have Stannis from the one site, who doesn't even want a simple mention, let alone a discussion about it. The well-known method ''don't talk about it, don't even think about it, pretend that it doesn't exist and it will might disappear!''. And Robert from the other hand, who says that I can fuck whoever I wish, since I keep it a secret and Ι am not provocative. Oh, and that I should get married as soon as possible before people start talking.

-Bullshit, how could he say such things? How could you marry someone you don't want to bed, and bed someone else?

-Because that's what he does! Think about it, he is married to Cersei, whom he despises, and he fucks whores!

-This is not funny Renly! Is this the cultural level of the Seven Kingdoms? Hypocrisy and fake morals? My friend Harmen, from the Elite Jackals is also attracted by men and he never had to hide it or fake about it! Oh, and since I mentioned him, I have a letter for him! I am supposed to send it through Lommas!

-Who's that Lommas?

-A Captain who sometimes works for the jackals. I came here with his ship. He said that he wouldn't leave earlier than ten days, so I am going to find hi in Black-Water's and give him the letter. Are you coming with me?

-Sure, why not! There's nothing left to eat or drink anyway!

It didn't take them much time to find Lommas, he he was on the deck overseeing his sailors loading the hold with supplies. The letter, sealed with wax, was to be conveyed straight to Harmen's hands, as the captain assured them. Hopefully, in about a fortnight, Harmen would read that Xelia arrived safely to the capital and she was well and reunited with her brothers.

Later in the afternoon, the two siblings they were outside the Red Keep when they saw people at the bottom of the stares that leaded inside the keep. They were standing there, in an array, like they were waiting for something. Among them, there were some of the nobles that Xelia had met at the dinner the last night. At the top of the stairs, she could clearly see now the queen with the kids next to her, all dressed up and surrounded by some guards.

-What are they all doing here?

-Probably they are here to welcome the king. Let me ask someone to know for sure.

However, Renly had not the time to approach anyone. Hearing gallops by the other side, Xelia turned her head and a minute later, she could see riders coming.

-Is it...is Robert really coming now?

-Yes he is, he is here!

As the riders were coming closer, Xelia was observing them one by one. Where was Robert though? Why could she see him? Clearly, there was this man, tall and fat enough with a thick beard covering his face. The problem was, that this man was walking towards her and the people around were bowing and kneeling to him, calling him ''Your Grace''.

Could this man be Robert? Her Robert? He nothing in common to the young and robust man she knew as her brother, the one who hasn't seen for almost twelve years. As the man was coming coming closer, Xelia could see his eyes better now. A pair of two faded and tired blue eyes. No, Robert's eyes were always full of life, scintillating! That gaze though...how could she not recognize the way those eyes were looking at her, like they always did, as if they had never stopped! ''Oh my brother, it is really you then!''.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

All the word around, was like it fainted. The other people, were now nothing more than some blur figures. The noise of the crowd and the voices had turned into a hum. There was nothing else except for that man, who was coming straight forward to her, and the only thing she could hear except for that annoying hum was her heart pounding so hard, like it was about to get of her chest. ''Okay Xelia, try to calm yourself! He might be a king but he is still Robert, It's still my Robert, somewhere..,inside that man…'' Eventually, he stood in front of her, he had his hands on his waist. Staring at Xelia, like he was observing her from head to toes. Without much thinking, Xelia knelt in front of him, muttering ''...Your Grace''

-That's bullshit!

-Wha…

Two strong hands grabbed her, lifted her to her feet and without leaving her any time to realize what happened, Xelia found her self being hugged tightly by her brother. ''Still a hug person, then!'' Robert's loud laughter didn't left her any latitude to get emotional. All she could do was hug him back and laugh as well.

-Robert, stop squeezing me so hard, you're breaking my ribs!

-Hah, I just want to make sure that you're not getting away from me ever again!

-I won't, I promise! I'm here for good!

-You better will! Oh, let me see you for a moment! Look how older you got!

-Maybe, but I haven't loosen my touch yet!

-Ah, I'm messing with you Xexe, you look great!

-Hah, thanks! You weren't expecting me to come, were you!

-I'll tell you the truth, when I read the first message, I thought that some son of a whore was jabbing with me. I was about to answer that I couldn't come back because I had been trapped by a grumkin. But when I got the raven from Renly, well...I dropped my spears and arrows, rode the first horse I found and here I am!

-Did you catch anything good?

-Nah, just some skinny hares, but having my little sister back is the best reparation for a hinting failure! Come on, let's get inside!

Robert stretched his big, strong arm, Xelia felt its weight over her shoulders. For the first time after so many years, she felt protected, that she had someone to take care of her, that she was not alone. Even if she didn't need anyone to protect her, even if deep down she knew that this feeling was fake. As they walked, heading to the gate, Joffrey came near by with a big grin on his face.

-Welcome back, father!

-Thanks kid!

Robert smiled at the boy and shuffled his blonde hair, without paying him much attention though. The young prince chuckled, and walked faster so he could catch up with his father.

-Did you killed that deer that you were talking about?

-Not now boy, we're talking about this later! Now I want to see my sister! Let's get somewhere where we could be alone!

-But Robert, it's all right! Joffery missed you! I don't mind if you'll spent some time with him!

-Nonsense, I was away for less than two days, while you're away since…How many years exactly?

-Almost twelve, but…

-But nothing! Everyone leave us now! And prepare a nice little feast for mine and Lady Xelia's arrival!

Walking side by side with Robert, chatting and laughing, she got outside of his solar. The door opened and Robert waved to her to go inside and sit. Some young men, probably squires, made a few steps to enter the room, it was when Robert started yelling at them!

-No, you idiots! I just said that I need to speak with my sister in private! Is this so hard for you to understand? Get the fuck out! And you, over there! Bring us wine! A lot of it!

The servant jumped with surprise and fear and run as fast as he could to serve his king. In less than five minutes, a faint knock on the door was heard. Two servants entered the room caring two big jugs with wine and two cups. They placed them on the desk and they left as fast as could, being afraid if the king's rage.

-Come on sister, drink! We both need it right now, am I right? Of course I am! The king's always right! Haha!

-Well, Your Grace must forgive me, but I already had enough with my luncheon. Besides, I'm going to drink some at dinner as well.

-Bah, whatever! There will be for me then!

By saying that, he grabbed the jug and filled hill cup until the red liquid overflew and some drops colored the white tablecloth. Without loosing any more time, Robert brought the cup on his lips and emptied it at one gulp.

-Wow Robert, take it easy! Nobody is taking it from you!

-Are taking me for an amateur drunk? I'm a big boy, I can take my wine!

-Can you?

-I can and I'll prove it to you! Now, speak! I bet you got a lot of stories to tell to your old brother. Remember when you were little and you were coming to tell me every simple move you did?

And so Xelia did as her older brother asked her. She recited everything, From that night when she run away until the previous day when she arrived to the capital. She was honest with him, about the adversities she had to overcome to survive, about all the dangerous situations that a mercenaries life is coherent.

Robert was listening carefully, without having his attention being drawn by anything. Well, except for when he was filling his cup and drinking. The thing that Xelia thought as weird, was that Robert, seemed to be thrilled the whole time that she was speaking. Of course he was concerned when he listened to her talking about the times that she got injured, but during the most part of the narrating, he made clear that he was enjoying what he was listening.

-Wow, so you're the commander of those...jackals now?

-Technically yes, but essentially Harmen's in command in my absence.

-You had such a full and adventurous life! I'm so jealous of you, I wish I could be like this!

-Wait, what do you mean ''like this''?

-Ah, you know! Free, without any concerns, and all those responsibilities! Do whatever I want, any time I want, without giving a shit about anyone and anything!

-Robert, why would you ever want this? You are the king, the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms! You have power and wealth and anything a man could ask!

-Do you know how many fucks I give about all these? Yes, you guessed right, zero! I never asked asked for any of those shit! Do you thing I enjoy shitting on that hideous iron chair, made of swords? It's just a coincidence that I haven't cut my ass yet!

-Well okay, but still! You have your own family, a beautiful wife, three kids...You had our brothers with you! The life of a mercenary is a lonely one. I had no one. I mean, I had close friends who cared about me and I cared about them, but except for that...I was all alone! Not to mention that I had to survive in an unfamiliar place, so much away from home.

-Don't start with the family thing! As beautiful that woman is...well she's even colder than the Wall! And our brothers...well Renly has just come from Storm's End and Stannis is...is Stannis! Besides he rarely comes here. And I am away from home as well.

-This is your home now, Robert. This is where our family lives!

-It wasn't supposed to be like this, Xexe. No, I was the lord of Storm's End. I was betrothed to my Lyanna. She was promised to me, but she was stolen from my hands!

-Yes, I know all of these, I know everything! And I also know, and I am sure that you do too, that all of these belong to past. But the past is over and life goes on, that's what you need to do too, brother!

-I...I can't...I tried, I swear I tried! Maybe I am a weak man.

-No, no you're nothing but weak! And you might felt alone, but you won't anymore! I am here now, with you, and I'll try my best to make everything better for you and for all of us!

-Gods Xexe, I wish I was as optimist as you are! Your words give me so much courage, And you presence of course, but…

-But nothing! It really worth another try! Oh and by the way, I'm hitting the practice yard tomorrow morning. Are you joining me?

-What? Haha, that would be something, for sure! There's no way I can recall when it was the last time I held a sword

-Does that mean that I could finally kick your ass?

-Careful now! It's the king...king's ass you're referring to! But enough with the balderdash! A feast is waiting for us and I'm getting hungrier and thirstier as the time passes. Let's get the fuck out of here!

-Robert, thank for doing all these for me, but really, you don't have to get in such trouble.

-Psss...and you've seen nothing yet! The big party will be next week

While passing through corridors and some doors, even going up some stairs, Xelia didn't left her brother's arm walking proudly next to him until they arrived the Great Hall. Strutting without taking a break, to show how big her pride was at the moment, Robert whispered in her ear that if she didn't move her spine people would think that she swallowed a broom-stick!

Out side of the Great Hall there was a small crowd. People, mostly seemed to be highborn, were huddling up, standing next to the door, and they were bowing at them when they were coming by. They were addressed as ''Your Grace'' and ''My Lady'', something that made Xelia feel uneasy.

-Ugh, I hate all these! ''My Lady'' this and ''My Lady'' that! I'm this close from answering them, My Lady my ass!

-Haha! Welcome to my world, sister!

-And who are all these people anyway!

-I have no idea! For the most of them at least. Not that I give a shit anyway!

Without having anything else to do, Xelia rolled her eyes and walked forward. The Great Hall was crowded as well, with the guests sitting on their seats, there were three big tables set, big enough for almost three hundred people to sit and with the servants of course who were moving back and forth serving wine and food. It wasn't difficult for Xelia to find the royal table where she was supposed to sit. It was in the center of the big room and of course it was the one which was decorated with the colors of the Baratheon's banner. There, the queen was sitting in the middle and there was an empty sit next her, obviously for the king to sit. Renly was sitting on the right side, waving for her to join him. Not mention Clegane, who was standing behind the crown prince, of course.

But before Robert and she reached their table, Xelia had felt someone standing behind their backs. In spite she could not know who it was, Xelia felt some shivering and got alarmed.

-Your Grace, welcome back!

As she turned to see who the man was, the last thing she expected to confront was this short, slender build man. Smirking, with a small pointed beard that covered his chin and dressed in black velvet clothes, it was clear that although his was addressed to her brother, his gaze was fixed straightly on Xelia. Those catlike, green-grey eyes looking straight at her, made her shivering even more.

-Ah Lord Baelish, welcome to you to! I thought you've been away to your house.

-True, I was! I just arrived to the capital a little after you had. Lady Xelia, it is wonderful to have you back!

-Thank you...have we met, My Lord?

-Oh no, how could we? But I was informed of our arrival while I was still on the road to the capital.

-Let me present you Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin in the Small Council.

-It is so wonderful to finally meet you, My Lady. And it is even more wonderful that I will have the honor to join forces you as a fellow member of the Small Council. Congratulations for your...designation, by the way.

-Thank you again My Lord.

-Well, I need to leave now. I am supposed to to find Lord Arryn now and discuss with him for sime matters of the Vale. But I am looking forward to see you again my Lady. There are so many interesting things to discuss with you as well. Enjoy the night!

Without expecting an answer, Petyr turned his back and headed to the other side of the hall. In spite that, Xelia could still feel his eyes on her.

-Gods Robert, who is this man? This will might sound stupid and childish but I...have a bad feeling about him!

-I can't blame you for that! Littlefinger and nasty staff are coming together.

-Littlefinger?

-His nickname! Little, 'cause he's short and finger 'cause his house lies on the smallest Finger, in the Vale.

-I don't think I can recall House Baelish, though!

-One of the newest and the smallest houses, great grandfather a Bravosi sell sword on Lord Corbays service, grandfather a hedge knight and his father got this land and title.

-And why in Seven Hells is he in the Small Council?

-Ah, he's got his way with gold! And it was Jon who recommended him!

-What? How come?

-He was fostered in Riverrun by Lord Hoster Tully. He grew up with his children and they became friends. Jon's wife, Lady Lysa, was one of them.

Xelia was about to speak, but before she could even utter the first word, Robert raised his hand in front of her face and stopped her.

-No more questions for tonight! I am hungry and thirsty and I want to have fun! Why don't you go interrogate Renly instead?

-I wasn't interrogating you, I just-

-Whatever! Go eat nad drink something, mingle talk to people! Enjoy the night, not let any political crap mess with your mind! At least for tonight!

-Enjoy the night! How exactly am I supposed to do that, when most of people hereB, and especially that short man, are looking at me like I would be...I don't know, Maelys the Monstrous?

-So what? Screw them all and have fun! That's exactly what I'm gonna do!

-But..I'm your sister and you are the king…

-And that's exactly why we should give a fuck! Let anyone dare say anything and he'll end up in the black cell before he knows it!

With those words, Robert left and took his seat in the middle of the royal table. Without haning much of a choice, Xelia found her sit next to Renly and tried to relax. She could tell now that the time wasn't ripe enough for any further discussions. The room was too noisy from all these people talking to each other. And it meant to become even noisier since the musician were about to start playing. Everything were arranged so all the guests would have a wonderful night. In spite that though, Xelia wasn't so sure if she could relax, forget about everything and have fun, as Robert advised her to do. Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The rest of the night went on uneventfully. As Xelia didn't know the most of the people in the room, or she just could recall who was who, she stuck with her brothers for the most of the night. It wasn't that she had much of a choice, the queen was busy talking to other lords and ladies for the most of the time and the children retired earlier to go bed.

In vain did Xelia tried to resist her urge desire to learn about that creepy man she met earlier. Renly smirked, his sister had been to the capital only for two days, and she had already encountered some of the darkest aspects of the city.

-All right, what do you want to know about him?

-How could he know that I came? He said he was to the Vale, is it true?

-Yes it is, but it doesn't matter. He has eyes and ears everywhere.

-But why? He is not a spy right? I have already met the Master of Secrets, it was that bald, chubby guy, wasn't he?

-Yes and his name is Varys. It doesn't make any difference though. The fact that Littlefinger is just the Master of Coin doesn't prevent him from being aware that you came to the city, or who came and who left the city in general. His difference with Varys, is that he does this for his own profit, while Varys is spying everyone and everything through his little birds for the Realm's profit. Well, supposedly…

-What do you-

-Xelia, let's don't talk about it anymore! At least not for tonight. The only thing you need to know is to stay as far away as you can from him.

-Varys or Baelish?

-Both. Let's eat now. Here have some wine.

After they ate, they had some small talk, mostly commenting and gossiping the others, the way they were dressed, the way they danced and the way they acted anyway. When Xelia expressed her guilt about doing such thing, Renly replied that they've also being gossiped by the others anyway. A little later, some lord, he must have been around her age, came to their table and after introducing himself he asked Xelia to dance with him. Xelia was about to laugh at his face and deny, or even imprecate him, but Renly prevented her by kicking her under the table. Then Renly told him that his sister promised him to dance only with him that night and only for one dance since she was tired enough but she was reserved for another occasion. Xelia looked at him in despair.

-Renly, what were you thinking? I have to dance with you now!

-Don't overreact Xexe, we would've danced at some point during the night?

-What? No, I can't dance, not with you and not with anyone else!

-But why not? I was about to ask you to dance as well!

-Well, except that I haven't dance for…I can't recall how many years, dance has never been my piece of cake! Forget it, if I dance with you then Robert will might want too, and then many others will follow.

-You may not expertise in dancing, me from the other hand, I happen to be a skillful dancer, who can lead his partner well enough, even if they have two left legs. As for Robert, don't worry he is to busy with his wine and this pretty serving girl.

Reluctantly, she let her brother lead her to the dancing floor, where some couples were twiddling around with the music. Renly was really patient with her. He didn't loose his temper when Xelia were loosing her steps not even when she stepped on his foot.

The dance didn't last very long, luckily for Xelia and for Renly, who left the dancing trying not to show up that he was limping. As Xelia sat back, she saw Lord Arryn whispering to Robert's ear. Robert was nodding. Then, he grabbed Robert's cup from his hand and Robert left it reluctantly.

What was this all about, Xelia could tell not. Only when she saw Robert standing up and clapping his hand she could tell what was her brother about.

-My Lords, Ladies and Honorable Knights! I would really like to express my gratitude for you being here tonight, so my family and I can share our joy with you. As you probably all know, my long gone sister, Lady Xelia of House Baratheon, has returned to us! This night's celebration then, is dedicated to her. I hope that she will find the warmth of hearth and home that she missed all those years. As for me, talking less as a king and more as a brother, I couldn't be happier since I was expecting this moment, that I will hug my sister again, for so long and I never lost my hope for seeing her again. But, the celebration is not ending tonight; it will continue the next week when a tournament will take place. There will be all kind of contests, such as the melee, jousting, archery and others. Of course, the tournament will persist many side events like puppets and mummers. And let's not forget the most important, food and drink! You are all invited to watch, and of course feel free to gamble or if someone is brave enough...well, they can always compete! Now, let's all rise our cups and drink to Lady Xelia. To Lady Xelia!

-To Lady Xelia!

The hall echoed from the voices of the people who attended. It would be lie if she implied that she wasn't embarrassed at the moment. Next to her, Renly sighed with relief.

-Ah, so far so good!

-What are you talking about.

-You know, that Robert didn't mess up with this toast/little speech.

-How could he mess up with this?

-Did you see when Arryn came to talk to him and took his cup away? Well it was a good moment. If it had happened a little later, Robert would have been so drunk that he could not speak clearly and he would mumble. Or even worse, he would have said something inappropriate!

-Like what? Oh, forget it, I don't really want to know! But a tournament? All on behalf of...me?

-Yes, aren't those great news!

-Wow, you sound to...excited! Are you planning to participate in any of the contests?

-What? No, not me. It's about...well, Lorras. He never misses tournaments! He is one of the best jousters ever!

-Really? That's great, I'm really looking forward in meeting him!

For the last part of the night, Xelia decided to leave her table and mingle for a little. Firstly, she found Sir Aron Santagar, the Master-at-arms and let him know that she wished to take part in the training sessions the next morning. Sir Aron, although he got a little surprised at first, he said that he would be glad to to see her in the practice yard in the morning.

While she walked among the other guests, she could easily notice someone walking around as well, trying hard to avoid crossing her. It was Sir Meryn Trant of course. Well, it was about time to put a surprise plan. By ''hiding'' herself in the crowd, she managed to get him and herself face to face! It was hilarious seeing the man blanching as she stood there, in front of him. This time he managed to say a couple of complete words, without putting them in a sentence that would make sense, of course.

Another trick she had to use, so that she could speak to Sandor since Renly told that it wasn't so prudent to talk to him in private, was to position her self back to back with him. This way, it wasn't perceptible by anyone that the two of them were having an interaction. It wasn't possible to say much they but they could fix their appointment in the practice yard for the next morning.

The last person Xelia had interacted with before she said goodnight to her brothers and went to her chambers was Lord Arryn. Gentle and considerate as always, he came next to her with a kind smile on his face.

-My Lady, I hope you enjoyed the night!

-Oh well yes, it was…interesting! Though, I feel really exhausted right now. You see, I had a really full day. I think that I am retiring early.

-Oh yes, of course. No need to worry, the celebrations are not over. As you probably heard, the main part part of the festivities will take place the next week.

-Yes, I did hear my brother. But, there was no need to get yourselves in so much trouble just because of me!

-That would be no trouble at all! I mean, His Grace is really fond to those kind of events, he finds opportunities to run tournaments all the time!

-So I guess if it wasn't for me, Robert would find another reason for it?

-Be sure about this!

-All right then, but I noticed that you are by yourself tonight, as well. Did your lady wife had to stay with your little son again?

-Unfortunately yes, my Robin isn't fully recovered yet. He was always sickly, since he was born.  
-I am sorry to hear that. It must have been really hard for you and Lady Lysa.

-Indeed, especially for her...But, my wife is sending your her regards and she is planning to invite you to dinner in our chambers, to the Hand's tower.

-Thank you, My Lord! That is so nice from both of you!

-Then you should expect an official invitation invitation soon, My Lady!

-Good! Oh, and by the way, you could call me Xelia if you liked, when we speak in private at least.

-Very well then, goodnight Xelia.

''Robert is right for being so fond to him. And he made an excellent choice by making him his Hand''. The elder man was giving Xelia a sense of intimacy, so she asked to call her by her name. She knew very well anyway that respect is definitely not coming by calling someone with their titles.

This time, she didn't allow any escort to get her to her room. It was about time to find her chambers by herself. And she might missed turning to the right corridor one time or two, but eventually she was inside without much delay.

She crushed on her bed after she had removed her armory and boots. Her second day in the capital was over and the feeling that gave her was that nothing was like what she expected to find. And mostly Robert. She could get over the fact that he changed so much, that he drinks so much and many others. But the fact that he was unhappy, this she could never accept it. No, no this. Xelia knew that she had a lot of work to do, she couldn't stand leaving the situation just be. The question though was what could she do to bring her brother back to his old self. Of course, she could claim that her brother was perfect, no he was always a little frivolous, and he always prefer hunting, or getting drunk in the inns and taverns while sleeping with any woman he met and fancied without much concentrations of the consequences, than concern himself with serious matters. But at least then, he was happy. He did all of these because he was really having fun and not because he needed to get away reality or to forget his misery, like he at the moment.

But those thought would never end, even if she stayed awake all night. And this was defiantly a bad idea. Not because she was already tired enough to not be able to keep her eyes open, but mostly because she wished to wake up early next morning. So she snuffed out the candle, tuned to the other side side and fell asleep.

The sun hadn't risen yet when she woke up. Exactly as she had planned it, Xelia threw the sheets and stood up. The timing was perfect, she had as much time as she needed to get dressed, put on his armor and get ready before she joined the training yard. Despite that it was still dark outside and she didn't know if there was anyone there, Xelia decided that it would be better to leave now before Tyta arrived. Her judgmental look that she would give Xelia and her silly advice about what is proper and what is not, was not a very good way to begin her day. Not to be mentioned the fact that all of these would be reported in detail to a very specific person.

Luckily when she got to the practice yard, Ser Aron was already there. Ashe explained he had to come earlier so his assistants and he could prepare the place the place for the training sessions. The archery butts and the target ranges had already been placed and now Ser Aron's men were setting up the practice dummies and some others were bringing the weapons outside.

As Sandor had told her, all the fighting styles were available for someone to practice. By taking a look at the weaponry, she saw that except from swords, crossbow and arrows, there were also spears, axes and morning stars, bats, daggers and knifes of many kinds. There were also lances, for jousting training; specially trained horses were next to the lists.

The first sunbeams had already lightened the black sky, and plenty of men had arrived. To Xelia, they all seemed strangers, although she couldn't reject the possibility thay might have been introduced to her at some point the last few days. Except for Ser Barristan of course, whom rushed to greed when she saw him. ''Where in Seven Hells is Clegane?'' Some of the men had already starting warming up and her friend was nowhere to be found.

-Ser Aron, may I ask you a question?

-Of course My Lady, go on please.

-I was wondering, is it compulsory using only training swords?

-Not compulsory, but it is highly recommended. I give wooden swords to the beginners and the ones with the dull blades to the others. I think that while they can't cause any serious injuries, being hit by them is painful enough to make someone do his his best to block the attacks!

-Of course, it sounds reasonable enough.

-But feel free to use your own sword if you like!

-No, no I will go by your rules!

-As you wish, but do you have a pair to fence with?

-I'm afraid not, I don't think I know anyone around.

Ser Aron seemed pensive for moment. Then he called a young man, probably younger than Xelia, and order him to fence with her. Reluctantly, the man grabbed a sword and came close to her. Clearly, Ser Aron had picked someone with a mediocre performance so he could check Xelia's level. From her site, Xelia couldn't help feeling that she had been underestimated. Then again, she could justify both Ser Aron and her partner, whose name was Hubard, because none of them had ever frighted with a woman, or even seen a woman wielding a sword before.

In the next hour, she had already disarmed Hubard ten times and ten more time he had fallen on the ground unable to block her attacks, when Clegane eventually turned up. He came close to them, and took a look at the young man on the ground. He shook his head and spat at the ground next to him.

-Good afternoon Clegane!

-Bugger of, Santagar!

Xelia tapped her foot and looked at her friend disapprovingly. It was so boring for her not to have a worthy opponent to practice with.

-Are you always late when you have an appointment with a lady?

-I see no ladies around!

-Oh, you will! Thank you Hubard, you can go. I played enough for today. Let's make it worth it!

-Aye, let's see who will end up with his ass on the ground this time!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sun was already high in the sky and Xelia had managed to beat most of the man in the practice yard. As for Clegane, he definitely was more benefited since he was both taller and stronger than her. Despite that, she was still able to disarm him a couple of times. For sure, if she had to encounter him during battle, things would be rough for her; she wasn't disappointed though because she noted that they were in same level in terms of technique.

-Don't get to cocky on it now! Sooner or later I will find your weakness, you will be uncovered and then...

-Good luck on that, you'll have to wait really long! But seriously, you're on of the very few worthy opponents around here.

All this time, Xelia was peeking with the corner of her eye around, to see if Robert would be coming, as she had asked him the last afternoon. He didn't. But Xelia didn't got disappointed. Maybe Robert didn't come to practice with her, but he went and sat on a balcony above the practice yard. The spectacle of Xelia beating one opponent after the other, seemed to entertain him; he didn't stop cheering for his sister and encouraging her every time Clegane went rough with her.

-Go for another round Baratheon?

-Nah, I had enough for today. I'll get a bow to take some shots. Are you joining?

-Fuck no, archery was never my thing. I'm going to the lances. No one's around right now.

-Jousting? How's that?

-The tournament in honor of your ass is next week and I wouldn't mind winning a prize!

To tell the truth, Xelia didn't really enjoyed archery either. But she could see that having good aiming skills was important when someone needed to defuse enemies from afar. So she never pushed herself to have a perfect performance. All she tried to accomplish was to reach a satisfactory level.

As it was already late in the morning and she had hit the bull's eye ten time in a row, Xelia decided that it was about to time to leave, as most of the men had. It was the first training session she had after some time and she thought that she shouldn't push her herself any further. Some of the men at arms had complimented her about her good performance. Ser Barristan Selmy was among them and Xelia couldn't feel prouder for herself. It was sure a big deal hearing the most beloved hero of her childhood saying nice things to her. Of course Ser Aron came too to admire her ''excellent technique'' and let her know that he could use her help in ''teaching some of those completely inapt recruits who have two left hands''.

It wasn't the first time that Xelia was hearing any of these. Besides, she could tell that there were some of them who didn't really mean those words. And if Xelia wasn't the king's sister, they would n't even bother take a second a look at her. Or even worse, they would treat without any respect, like scum. In any case, Xelia preferred the first version, king's sister or not. It wouldn't be nice to be insulted, but she hated being fawned too.

As she was placing the bow in the pile the others, she didn't notice someone standing behind her back. Only his boots, that's what she could only see as she was leaning on the ground. Assuming that it would be another flatterer, she had taken her time before she turned to face the newbie.

Even Xelia was trying to be a self-collected person, it wasn't always easy. Like that moment, when she barely managed to hold herself from gasping. That was...amazing! So amazing, that it could be considered as scary! The similarity was…it was out of the ordinary. Of course, Xelia knew that twin siblings look like each other. But how could she possibly imagine that two people, who belonged to the opposite gender, would be similar to each other like two drops of water. Because at the moment, it was like she was seeing a short haired Cersei, wearing an armor!

-Lady Xelia, it is such an honor to finally meet you at person!

-Ser Jaime Lannister I assume.

-I happen to be famous enough, aren't I?

-I am sure that you are. But you see I have already met your sister and…

-Of course! You couldn't just not notice the similarity!

-May I ask how come and we haven't seen each other yet? I am here for two days.

-Yes, so I've heard. But you see My Lady, I had the day off yesterday. And the day you arrived I was assigned to the queen's chambers. But it's better late than never, right?

-Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me I was about to leave and-

-Leave? Oh, it is such a pity! I was hoping to have the chance to encounter you!

-Oh, it would be an honor but...I thought that I had enough for today.

-Yes, I totally understand. But what about one single round? And the honor would be mine.

Xelia was about to reject the challenge again, but somehow Robert had heard the crosstalk from his balcony. Clearly, he found the idea a brilliant one because he stood up and leaned to their site, shouting and cheering.

-Go now Xexe! Kick the Kingslayer's ass! You'll make it! Go!

The king's shouting got the men' s, who where still at the practice yard, attention. It was too late now. Tired or not, Xelia was forced to accept the challenge.

-Well, you're right, Ser. One round won't harm neither of us.

''Won't harm neither of us'' was just a word though. Her opponent, was included among the best Westerosi swordsmen, and Xelia was fully aware of it. It was the same that applied with Sndor, and even though she didn't want to admit it, he could best her. There was no other option then. If she didn't want to humiliate herself in front of every one she should have beaten him.

So without much delay, she grabbed a sword again and twisted it in her hand. All she needed now, was to be concentrated, to hold herself together. The first couple of strikes were more like...identifying. Both of them needed to know how their opponent moved. After that though, things started to get serious.

Strike after strike, Jamie was getting closer and closer to her, approaching step by step her safety space. From the other hand, Xelia tried to be more defensive than aggressive. Blocking the opponent's strikes and trying hard not to left any site of her uncovered. Unlike Jaime, she was prudent and humble during that duel.

All the remaining men had now made a circle around them and watched. At the moment, they were silent. No cheers and jeers were heard. It wasn't that weird, Xelia thought. A member of the King's Guard fencing with a woman, who had already beaten them earlier, and who she is no other but their king's sister. That was why Xelia wanted this victory so much. Because in case she would had lost, the lot of them would attribute her defeat to the fact that she was weak as a woman she was.

So winning, yes. Though...wait, wait a minute! Beating a ''white cloak'', who's not just a ''white cloak'', but the queen's twin brother, in front of all of these people? Wow, if that would be a scandal! The whole keep-no, not just the keep, the whole town will be echoing about her exploit! Should she let him win then? No way! That won't be good either.

What if she could still beat him and avoid the hustle and bustle as well? There was only one way. To make the nasty audience leave. And it was about time to ask Sandor's contribution. Somehow, all this crowd had to move away from there. Sandor was standing silent somewhere in the left, meaning that the next time she'd move to his site while she she would be avoiding a swing, she had to find a way to beckon him.

Was that even possible? Well, maybe it was too hard, but still possible. And there, it happened! Sandor got her sign, maybe not by the first attempt but defiantly with the second one. Among the clangs of the swords she could clearly hear Clegane shouting things like''get the fuck out of here''or ''there is nothing here for you buggers to see'' while he was pushing them away.

In less than five minutes, the place was almost empty. Which was great, because now Xelia could fully concentrate to the duel. To this point point of course, things were getting rougher and rougher every single moment that was passing. The one opponent was pressing the other, each in their own way. After all this time, it was clear to Xelia which was Jamie Lannister's Achilles' heel. There was no doubt that his was an excellent duelist and she had the chance to face numerous all these years. This one, he was definitely distinguished himself. So, maybe it was just that day, but a well-trained viewer could tell that what he was really seeking was to impress. Both his opponent and the audience, which was already gone. Namely, he splurged with pretentious moves which are not that useful when the competitor is both experienced and highly capable. Like Xelia.

This time she was sure: After four swings Jaime was blocking, he was turning his body to the other side, so he would block her attack from behind, having his back turned to Xelia. Until that moment, he always turned clockwise, he wielded the sword over his head and blocked. So, what if Xelia didn't delayed enough to attack again this time in so that he didn't have the time to take a full inversion? Wouldn't he be caught by surprise if he found on his left? Maybe he would. But of course, there was nothing to be certain about. There was only one way to find out.

One, two, three, four...as fast as she could, Xelia took a big step on his left side. And...yes! He had finally made the ''fatal'' mistake. Hi left side was completely uncovered, for only a few seconds, but it was enough time for Xelia. As she stretched her arm, she brought the pointy end of her sword to the left side of Ser Jaime's nape.

-I am sorry, Ser Jaime!

Exactly as it was planned. Caught by surprise. Obviously bemused, Jaime froze where he stood for a moment. Only for moment though, as he quickly found his self-control back. And since he had no other choice, he dropped his sword, and grinning he reached out to shake hand.

-If someone has to be sorry, this is only me! Accept my congratulations Lady Xelia. This performance of ours was more than excellent. I don't regret challenging you, even though I was beaten.

-Believe me Ser, you gave me a really hard time. I can't help but think that my win was caused by luck!

-In any case, this might be our first duel but definitely not our last one. I will reserve for the future!

-Have a nice day, Ser Jaime.

Without looking back again, Xelia walked away. All she needed was to drawn in the bathtub for the rest of the day and to to talk to another person. Sadly, things didn't came that way. From a dark corner, appeared Sandor and he came next to her and was about to tell her something.

-Don't!

-I didn't speak!

-You were about to! And I'm not in the mood for chatting! All I want is to go to my chambers and lock myself in for the next couple of days! Until this whole mess will be forgotten.

-What the fuck are you talking about? You did damn good, that Lannister prick needed it! That's why you asked me to kick them all out?

-Well yes, and I'm glad you did! See, I'm so upset that I forgot to thank you!

-Cut the crap, you don't have to thank me!

-I don't have to but I want to. Ugh, anyway! I'll see you later, I guess.

-How much later?

-As much as it takes!

As much as she hoped that Clegane would be the only encounter she'd have but she was beating a dead horse. In the corridors of the keep, as Xelia was walking to her champers, the sound of clapping was echoing. And before she had to the time to wonder who it was, Robert's big arms closed her to big hug.

-Damn Robert, stop this! Don't you see that everyone is watching us!

-Bah, let them watch? What? Can't the king congratulate his sister?

-There is no need to congratulate me Robert!

-Are you kidding? You were fucking awesome! I always knew that you were talented, but this? The Others take me if you're not the best fencer around! Way ahead of those useless scarecrows who have the nerve to call themselves men at arms! You made me so proud today!

-Do you really mean it?

-Yes Xelia, I mean it. Don't doubt about it! I mean it with all my heart. I am, and I always was proud of my little sister.

-It's just that I wish you'd join me today…

-I know...But you know what? I might have something even better for you.

-What? What could that be?

-Just wait here for a moment!

-Robert! Where are you going now? I really need to go to my room!

-It will only take a moment!

Indeed, a couple of minuted later, Robert came back. This time he was holding an elongated box in his hands. Robert was almost running to come close to her. He had this impish look on his face that would fit better to an eight years old boy who was up to some mischief than the king he was. The whole project was peculiar enough so Xelia didn't know what to assume.

-Okay My King, what is this?

-This is for you! Take it, open it!

-Is this supposed to be gift or something? Because you don't have-

-Yes it is a gift, just open it Xelia!

Surely, that was a surprise for her. A gift? He was giving her this gift just like that? Without any special occasion? Robert placed the weird looking box to her hands and Xelia placed it the floor so she could open it easier. She removed the lid and she exclaimed realizing what the content was.

-Gods, is this...a spear?

-Not just a spear! It is a replica of the spears that the Dornish spear-men hold! Do you like it?

-This...this is amazing! It's a piece of art!

And that was true! The wooden part, was decorated with carved stags, like the sigil of their House. Their words were also engraved along the staff. The carpenter who carved must have been a real master at his art. As for the blade, it wasn't less beautiful. The steel was shinning and after a closer look, Xelia could now clearly see that her name was engraved on it: _Xelia of House Baratheon._

 _-_ Okay Robert, seriously now, why are you giving me this? I mean, why now? There isn't any special occasion, is there? I mean it's not that you just got into the arsenal, you got a spear and you gave it to me. This got my name on it!

-Well, there may not be any special occasion right now. But I was supposed to give it to you on a special occasion.

-And why didn't you keep it so you could give it to me on then? Couldn't you wait any longer, is that it?

-No Xelia, you don't understand! That would be a late gift for your sixteenth name's day! I brought it with me from the Vale. I never let anyone touch. From now and then, I had someone to shine its blade so it won't get rusty. I knew that one day, you'd come back and I'd give it to you. It was made specially for you, it was waiting with me for you to return!

No, no this was to much to handle for a single morning. How could she think that , her older brother, her role model, one the few people that she mostly loved in the world, had never forget her. He never betrayed her as she thought and he always kept the hope to see her again. Another nearly coming emotional break down was just around the corner.

-Damn it Robert! Is it a talent of yours and Renly's to make me get vulnerable when I need to look tough? Look at me now, I'm crying like a silly little girl and I have no fucking idea how to stop!

-Haha! Don't be fool Xexe, you don't have to look tough to us! We know very well that you're a real badass. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. Do never forget this.

Of course, these words of Robert said only made things worse. Nestled in her brother's comforting hug, she was weeping like there was no tomorrow.

-Hey Xelia, it's all right now sister! Stop crying and wiping your snot on my shirt. You need to go and get some rest. Come on, I'll get to your chambers.

-No, no! I am fine, I can go by myself. I know that I act stupidly, I'm sorry! We will talk later, okay? And thanks again, that means so much to me! I wish I could reciprocate one day.

-You don't have to, your presence here is the best gift I could ever get!

-Oh come on now Robert, stop it! Do you want me to start all over again?

-Gods no! Go now, get some rest and please take a bath! You've sweated like a pig!

-Yeah, like you smell like roses!

Entering her chambers, she took aback as she found Tyta straight behind the door. The young girl took a moment to look at Xelia carefully. Her appearance, covered all over with sweat and dust and puffy eyes from crying led Tyta to be even more alerted.

-Tyta, you scared me! Why were you standing behind the door?

-Oh My Lady, I am so sorry! But I came here and I didn't find you, and I was waiting and waiting for you to return...I was about to go outside to look for you. I was so worried that something might have happened to you…

-Worried that something might have happened to me? But why? It was you who said that the place is safe enough with so many armored guards to protect us!

-Yes but-

-Anyway, for your information I was at the practice yard and I had some training. And loose that judgmental look of yours, the last thing I need right now is a preaching!

-But I wasn't...Is that a spear you're holding?

-Yes, I need to place somewhere…

-Just give to me, I'll find a place to hide it!

Tyta stretched her arm to grab the spear from Xelia's hands but she pulled it away from her. Maybe it was that she was tired and overwhelmed, but she had the feeling that Tyta's interventionism had started to get a little annoying.

-No, this spear is a gift from His Grace to me. I am not intended to hide it. The contrary, I want to place somewhere, where everyone could see it and admire it. I think I'll have someone to make a show case on the wall over my bed. What do you think?

-Oh, yes...I mean, it is a great idea… By the way, I have prepared your bath!

-Well, those are some good news!

-Would you like something else, Lady Xelia?

-Hm...Could you get me something to eat? I skipped breakfast and I'm starving!

-Of course, I will go straight to the kitchen!

It took Xelia almost have an hour to stay in the filled with warm water bathtub, to release the tension. That was exactly what she needed. A new pair of breeches and a tunic were placed on her bed. ''Finally, Tyta got over the way I get dressed!''

The food was already served on the balcony and that made Xelia's mouth water. There was almost everything and Xelia ate them all! The porridge oats with honey and cinnamon, the eggs and the cheese, two small carrot cakes and a big bowl with strawberries and blueberries. And two big cups of iced almond milk as a side drink. After all of these, she felt so full, that it was difficult for her to move from her chair. Not that she had anything else to do anyway.

For the next hour, she didn't do anything but admiring the view and enjoying the sun and the gentle breeze that helped her to relax even more and to feel refreshed. No doubt, it was a hell of a morning. Since she stepped her foot in the capital the emotions where coming non stop, that was true. And felt pretty weird that at the moment she was sitting there idly. In essence, it still early, even early enough for the midday meal. Not that she was hungry, she just had eaten, but what was she supposed to do for the rest of the day?

-I'm so fucking bored!

 **For** mpowers045: **The confrontation about the ''dragonspawns''will come soon enough. Probably in the next two or three chapters. Xelia needs to be sure that this is true and not just some malicious rumors. Hint: As a translator, she will have to translate the king's correspondance.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In a different wing of the keep, King Robert was walking idly in the hallways. People were going back and forth, bowing at him. But Robert was barely seeing him, lost in his own laxity. The boredom he felt was the same as every day of his life. Not that he didn't have anything to do. No, not at all! Plenty of serious affairs we waiting to be arranged by him. Ruling this whole kingdom was a hell of s job: the finances, the defense of the city, the reports from the other regions of the realm and many, many others. Not to mention the audiences with all sort of people, like peasants, mercenaries and minor lords and ladies.

But he knew very well that he was even more bored to even think about all these, never mind to deal with. Isn't this why he had hired all these people? To do the job that he is not willing to do! And he had to admit that they were doing a really good job. Especially Jon, his Hand. He never regret choosing him. He might was a little pushy sometimes with his advice and his preachings every time he desperately tried to make him show some interest about the governing his kingdom. But well, this is the price a king needs to pay when he appoints his best friend and mentor as his hand.

That day though, it was different. Every other day he was bored and unwilling to do anything, feeling that everything is meaningless. It would be an ingratitude to say this about that day. The Gods, offered him the most precious gift, and he knew very well that he probably didn't deserve it,

his sister back! Since the previous day, he kept having the desire to pinch himself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Because, it wouldn't be the first time that he had such a nice dream and then he would wake up alone and disappointed. This time the dream came true, as much as it sounded to good to be true.

His feelings were sort of mixed. No doubt, he was happy. It was so long since the last time he felt happy, he couldn't even recall. From the other hand, having no idea about where Xelia was and she was doing all these years of her absence, made him guilty. First of all, he never stopped considering his self responsible for her leaving in the first place. Yes, he might have been away at the time but he must have seen that coming. But mostly, he felt guilty because he believed that he hadn't tried enough to find her. Maybe he made some efforts at first, that didn't bring in much result, but after the war broke out, every attempt to find his sister was abandoned. All that it had been left was the hope for her to safe and well. And as much he knew that his sister was tough, it wasn't easy not to think that she might had been hurt; she was just a young girl who had never left her home alone before anyway.

Why bother troubling himself with those negative feelings, though? Everything was settled nicely after all! So, yes he was happy and that's what he kept. It's not that there were many reasons for him to be happy about after all. Little Xexe, who's not little anymore, is a grown woman, strong and healthy and a charming one indeed. Despite all the hardship she'd been through all these years, she managed to become a good and mature person. Full of stamina and positive energy. How much he wished he could say the same things about himself too! Unfortunately, he knew very well that there was nothing left from the man he used to be. Xelia could see that, and he sensed her own disappointment.

But it's not that he didn't try. He did, he tried so hard. At first. As much as he tried though, there was nothing that could fill this huge gap inside him. Some would say that he was ungrateful. The Gods had blessed him with so many goods, and never was satisfied by any of them. None of them knew however the hell he was been through. That's why it's been such a long since he stopped trying any more.

Could at least his sister understand? Hardy. She deprecated him for envying her life as a mercenary because he is wealthy, powerful and has a family of his own. Not that he could blame her anyway, she wasn't entirely wrong. It was futile to lie to himself, it wasn't the freedom or the adventures that Xelia had that he envied. Never, ever could he have that he envied. Not at this life at least. Xelia is pessimistic and she still keeps the hope that things will get better. This one hope that she makes her best to transfer to him. And honestly, he wanted to hope. He wanted it so much! But deep down, he knew very well that there is no hope for a hopeless case like him. How in Seven Hells did he managed to fail in everything? As a brother, as king, as husband, as a father...

All these dark thoughts...they come to his mind over and over again? Every single time, he feels worse than the last time. ''This is the right time for a drink.'' But before he could order the first servant that would come by to bring him a big jug of dornish red, it was his brother who drugged him away from the darkness of his thoughts. Walking rapidly, Renly saw him and came to his site grinning.

-I wasn't expecting to find you walking around at this time, brother!

-Maybe it wasn't a good idea…

-Is Your Grace going somewhere in particular?

-No, but I guess you are!

-Good guess! I'm heading to library.

-The library?

-Yes, you know? That big room, with many many selves and many many books…

-Haha! Is that supposed to be a joke? I know what a library is!

-Really now? Oh I shouldn't have underestimate you! Do you by any chance know where is it as well?

-What now? Do you think that I have never been there? That you're the smart one of the family? For your information, my little and smart-ass brother I've been there many times!

-Robert…

-Well if not many, then it was definitely a couple of times!

-Hmmm….

-Ugh, all right! It was one time when I crowned and I've been given a tour in the keep! Are you satisfied now?

-Haha! That's better now!

-You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, worse than when you were little! Anyway, why are you going to the library?

-But to study of course! You nominated me as the Master of Laws, so I ought to be prepared for the next meeting of the Small Council, which by the way is taking place soon enough! Have you seen Xexe, by the way? I would like to inform her about it.

-Yeah, she's in her chambers. She spent the whole morning training! You have no idea what happened-

-I surely have! I'm fully aware about the incident with Lannister. And it's not only me, the whole keep echoed that Lady Xelia not only had a duel with the Kingslayer, but she beat him as well!

-Damn! Our sister is not gonna like it.

-Well, maybe she shouldn't have done this…

-Bullshit! Of course she should; and its not her fault, it was the Kingslayer who challenged her! And it was also me who...well, encouraged her!

-You? Why would you do that, Robert? And why were you around in the first place?

-Hey, quit that tone of yours! I can be whenever I want, it's my keep for fucks sake! And Xelia was really upset after that for your information! So you'd better won't get all that bitchy to her if she mentions anything! Oh, and guess what! I gave her the gift after the duel had been over.

-What gift? Oh wait, do you mean the…

-Ah, yes! I just thought that it was the right time.

-I suppose it was. I bet she loved it!

-She did. It's just...I don't know, she acted off! She got emotional...a lot! Much more than normal! You know what I mean…

-Yes, I think I do. It was the same when we met for the first time two days ago. She couldn't stop crying and she kept asking me to forgive her! I was sure that her previous meeting with your wife had to do something with it.

-Hah, that would not be impossible at all! It's some kind of a talent of hers. She is a natural in making people loose their sanity.

-Okay, but Cersei wasn't anywhere around, was she?

-Who knows? Probably her dear brother is as talented as she is!

-Whatever! I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now, brother. The time has been by and I'd like to finish before the lunch. I'll see you later!

Meanwhile, Xelia was still kicking back on her balcony, refreshed and revitalized. The truth was that she wasn't used to just sit on her ass doing nothing all day long. ''I really need to find something to spent my time, or I'll get mad!'' What could she do in that place, though? What else did she enjoyed, except fighting? Reading! Of course! She loved books since she was little, even that little that she wasn't able to read yet. Just riffling them and looking at the pictures was enough for her. And of course she never missed asking her parents or her brothers to read something to her. Around the age of five, she could already read and write, so she didn't need anyone to do ti for her. Sh just went to the library, grabbed any book she saw and took it in her room. Even she couldn't always fully understand what she was reading, she never quit until she finished it.

-My Lady, is there something else I could fro you?

-Actually yes, there is! There is a library here, right?

-Of course! The library of the Red Keep is one of the biggest and the most important in the Seven Kingdoms! There are plenty of books of varied subject matter, like history, healing, legislation and many others. Not to mention the many rare manuscripts!

-Wow, sounds wonderful! So you think that I could get something to read from there, couldn't I?

-Yes, I don't see why not! Should I get a guard to show you the way?

-That would be nice. And you're also dismissed, I don't think I'll need you anything else.

-Oh, thank you Lady Xelia! The truth is that I would have asked you this, anyway. See, I need to go and serve Her Grace this afternoon!

''Serve and give your report, of course!'' For another time, Xelia held her tongue and she just nodded consensually. Tyta went out of the door seeking for a guard and Xelia found her self to be impatient about getting to this library, the girls description had sparked her interest. It didn't matter that she hadn't decide what exactly she wanted to read, she was sure that she would definitely find something really good.

The fact that the library located to the other site of the keep and it needed more than half an hour to get there, didn't really help her impatience. But when she finally and opened the heavy oaken door, she admitted that it totally worth it.

First of all, the place was huge. The selves were keep going beyond her eyesight. The hall was separated in individual sections, accordingly to the subject, as Xelia correctly assumed. And suddenly, she felt completely lost! How on Seven Hells was she supposed to make head or tail in this rambling book-shuffle? Asking the maester who was sitting in the front desk to induct her, was proved to be a brilliant idea.

Maester Hendry as his name was, was really helpful and willing to serve. At first, Xelia asked if there was anything about the old tongue, that was spoken by the First Men and it is still being used by some wildlings beyond the wall. Unfortunately, as Μaester Hendry said there was no such book as a dictionary of the old tongue, but he found a book about the Free Folks' culture that included some words and expressions. Answering to Xelia's question he said that there was no problem at all to take the book in her chambers and he added in a stern tone that she ought to be extra careful with it and make sure no harm would be caused.

Honestly, Xelia expected that he place would be, if not crowded, at least busy. On the contrary, she saw no one but some measters and a couple of other people around the selves. ''Who's having time to spend in reading nowadays?'' It was pretty sad, though.

The reading hall, was separated by the main place with a couple of stairs that leaded to a lower level of the room. That's were she saw Renly sitting in desk covered with books and papers. Happy to see him, she waved at him fro a far, since she didn't mean to disturb him from working by sitting with him. Her brother though, beckoned her to come and by him. And of course, Xelia didn't miss the chance to spend some time with him.

-Gods, Renly! Were you always that studious? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can clearly remember chasing you in the whole castle in order to get you to your lessons.

-No, you're not wrong! But it's not that I have much of a choice! I want to be fully prepared for the next Small Council. See, there are some of the other members won't loose the chance to bash on me if they even sense that I have the slightest omission.

-So, I guess that same applies to me right?

-Nah, not that much. You just have to translate the letters that are coming from across the Narrow Sea. Unfortunately, being a Master of Laws is much more complicated.

-In any case, you should be nervous, you're trying hard for this and I'm sure that your toil will be rewarded. Besides, you have nothing to be afraid when your sister is by your side! Let someone say anything bad about you and I'll-

-What? You better not do something stupid-

-Renly! Take it easy, I'm just messing with you!

-I guess you're right, I should stop being that nervous. Anyway, how was your day?

-You know, the...uh, usual.

-Oh really, that's what you usually do?

-Are you implying anything?

-Why would I? Is there any specific reason to question you?

-Renly, if you want to say something, just spit out!

-Me? No. What about you though? Don't you've got something to share with your dear brother?

-Are you mocking your sister, little chimp?

-No, no, no! Xelia, you're not doing this! You're not to call me like this in public! Like, never again! All right?

-Oh, what know? Did the little Master of Laws got offended? Come now, the place is uncrowded. And by the way, I'll call as I'm pleased!

-Xelia don't! It's not funny, all right!

-Of course it is! If you saw your face in a mirror, you'd laugh to! Chimpie pans are always funny.

-Enough already! Can't you see that people started watching us?

-Well, yes I can see that. But sweety, that's because your face turned red and you vociferate! Exactly like a-

-Shhh! Hush now, say no more! Can't you see? Joffery is here and he's coming straight to us!

Renly was telling the truth, although Xelia believed that he was lying in order to pull through the mocking. But when she turned her head, she saw her nephew standing next to their desk. It seemed that Renly really pulled it through. For now.

-Hello aunt Xelia, uncle Renly! You don't mind if I join you, do you?

-Of course not, dear. Come take a seat!

Xelia pulled a chair for him and Joffrey sat down. The boy was holding a book under his armpit. Most of young boys, despise reading books and they prefer arrows and swords. But, as Xelia thought, Joffrey wouldn't be one of them. ''That's a good thing''

-Well Joff, what did you do this morning?

-Oh me? I was...I had...lessons! Yes I had lessons all morning and now I came to get a book to study ...further!

-This is great of you, but you look flushed and you're punting too. Were you running or something?

-No! I mean...yes, actually I did! I was...competing Myrcella and…

-Did you win the competition?

-Of course I did?

-Are you sure?

-What? Yes!

-Wasn't ti more like a...tie?

-Renly! Leave the boy alone! It doesn't matter if it was a tie or a victory for Joffrey! That what matters in these races is having fun and not winning. Am I right, Joffrey?

-What? This is… I mean, I don't know, I guess you are…

-Anyway, how come you're alone? Where is Sandor?

-He is waiting for me outside. It seems that books make him sick!

-Huh, tell me about it!

-I bet he can't even read!

-Oh yes he can! It's just that he's not a...fun!

-I couldn't blame him! Hey by the way, have any of you saw Jon Arryn? There's an ambiguity in this law and I hope he could give me some clarification.

-I haven't!

-Neither do I! I only saw him yesterday at the dinner. He said that he is going to invite me for dinner one of those days. And that his son is being sick for days, poor thing!

-That little snot was born sick!

-Joffrey, that wasn't nice! How could you say those things about the poor boy? Being sickly is not anyone's fault! I don't want to here you mocking Lord Arryn's son, that what you have to do, that we all have to do, is to show compassion. Not only to little Robin but to everyone who is week.

-But...but it's not only me who says this, everyone does!

-Who's everyone? And by the way you're not just ''everyone''! You're the crown prince, you need to set a good example!

-Yes, but he's not just sickly! He's a spoiled little brat that is scared about everything and cries all the time! And he runs for his momma so he can suck her tits, as if she a cow!

-Mind the way you speak, Joffrey! Those expressions of yours are just horrible! And I'm sure that the whole...breastfeeding story is an exaggeration.

-No, it's the truth and-

-Hey, your aunt is right, those are very bad words! But about the other thing...I'm afraid that our nephew is the right!

-What! Are you guys kidding? How's that possible? Isn't the boy like…five years old?

-Yes, it seems that Lady Lysa never stopped breastfeeding him. And the boy, doesn't seem to enjoy eating much other food.

-Oh come on, Renly, it's ridiculous! I mean, it's okay to breastfeed a baby until his first name day but when they're five? And you say that he barely eats anything else? Huh, I bet that that's why he's sickly all time!

-That's what Maester Ballabar says. And mother agrees with him.

-This is so, so disturbing! Wait! Does she also do it in public? Gods, I hope she wont show her...you know, while I'll be having diner there!

-I wouldn't hold on to much hope if I were you, sister…

-Oh, come on!

-You could decline the invitation!

-No, I can't do that, Joff! I said that I would go and I can't take it back now! Even if I say that I'm busy, they will invite another day. I can't turn down every invitation I get!

-Anyway, I think I'll have to leave, I have to read!

The boy tapped the book with his finger and stood up. As he was leaving the desk, Xelia took a look at the title of the book he was holding and she felt her jaw dropping to the floor. What the fuck?

-I'm so curious to meet the measter who teaches him.

-What? Why?

-Are you kidding me? Didn't you see the book he is supposed to read? ''Tormenting methods that had being used through the history of the Seven Kingdoms''!

-And why do you think that the maester instructed him to read it?

-Who else? Why would he ever want to read such a hideous book?

-Don't you see that yet? The kid's mind is twisted?

-Renly, how could you say such thing? Joffery is your niece!

-And he's still malicious as fuck!

-Renly! And how come no one noticed?

-Xelia, everyone noticed and everyone is fully aware of that! You're just new here. That's all!

-And what do we do about him?

-Define ''we''.

-You know, his parents and us!

-No one is doing anything about it. An not only this, noone is doing anything about...everything. Get used to it Xexe, that's life her!

-Ugh!

 **For Jen: Ups, my bad! I got the impression that almond milk was mentioned in the books. But actually it was just milk. You are right! I promise I'll do a better research before I write something!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That week before the tournament passed uneventful for Xelia. Well uneventful, only except of that pretty disturbing incident that took place the other evening, of course. Only its memory, made Xelia feeling upset and pushed her to think about the whole new situation that was prevailing in her family very seriously. After that, she could now see that her little brother's descriptions about how badly things had gotten for Robert and his new family, were not just exaggerations as she first had thought.

The same morning, the queen had invited her to dine with the king and her in her champers. Why would that be a bad thing? Spending time with her brother and her sister in law, was something that she was seeking. Besides, barely had she seen the two of them together as married couple. No, there was nothing bad in that. The contrary, it certainly was a good thing. How wide of the mark she was!

At first, the evening was rolling on let's say quietly. The courses were being served one after another and the wine was plentiful. For some reason though, Xelia wasn't feeling like eating or drinking. Could she have a bad feeling? Maybe she did, who knows. There was not much talking, mostly comments about the food, the weather and some other prosy silly stuff. All her efforts to find a topic of discussion so both her banqueters could join in fell into the void. Even when she brought up a conversation about their children, it was only Cersei who actually did the most talking. Robert didn't seem to have anything to say or being interested about it at all. Not that there was much of discussion to do with Cersei since what she kept repeating was how perfect her children were. Hers, like she had brought them from Casterly Rock when she join the capital with all her other duds.

Things started getting a worse turn, when Robert didn't stop drinking even if he was already drunk enough and the cup-bearer barely had enough time to refill the empty pitchers. And they were still in the middle of the diner with only the half coursed had being served. The more he drunk the messier he was getting. And while Cersei was glancing him with disgust, she was also trying to lure her in gossiping every single person of the court. Reluctant to follow, since she neither knew any of them nor she had any interest even if she would, Xelia now wished she had declined that invitation. Especially when in some point her brother, who had clearly lost any sense of decency and self-control, had turned his attention from the wine to a young serving girl. The final straw, was when Robert slapped the girls butt while laughing like an insane man. In an attempt to bring her brother in order, Xelia kicked his leg as hard and she could under the table. It didn't work. She needed something smarter than that.

-Uhm...Oh, what about the tournament, it's in two days right?

-What? Huh, the tournament, right! Aye, two more days! I had forgotten about it, haha!

-So...is everything ready?

-Sure! I mean, heh, I guess! It's not that I did any preparations, I just ordered it to be done! Am I right? That's why I'm the king!

-But...well, what about the participants, are there going to be enough of them, or…

-Yes, yes a lot of them, more than the last one! Some of them had already arrived! They are many of the best champions in the Seven Kingdoms!

-Sounds...fun!

-Believe me, it will be! The rivalry will be hard! And of course the prizes will be more than generous!

It seemed that it worked! Robert forgot about his empty cup, and he was talking with excitement about the upcoming event. For a moment, Xelia thought she had made it. Unfortunately though, on that critical moment, she made a serious mistake.

-Wow! That sounds...temping! I'll might participate myself! I's been held in my honor after all!

-In jousting?

-Nah, not that. I never enjoyed jousting! I meant the melee!

-Now, this is something! I bet all my money on you. Xexe!

-On me? No, you just said that the best fighters will be competing!

-You can kick everyone's of them ass!

-Write me in, then!

-Excuse me for...interfering, but do you think that it would be appropriate for you to contest? Because I think not so.

-Oh, and why's that?

-First of all, as the honored guest it is unusual to take part in any of the contests.

-Really? I mean, I didn't know that, but-

-And most important my dear, you're a woman. But not any woman! You're a highborn lady and the king's sister. Imagine hoe people would react in such a striking incident. If you ask me-

-I don't ask you anything, woman! No one asked you, so you better keep your nose out of my sister's business!

-Robert, it's okay! Your wife meant no offense, right?

-Of course not. I am just saying-

-Yes, you're saying! See, that's the whole problem, you're saying! You're always say something and you never keep your damn mouth shut!

What on Seven Hells just happened? In just a few seconds and without obvious reason. Robert was now yelling loudly on his wife's face and his face had turn more red that the wine he was drinking. ''What in Seven Hells did just happened?'' After those words, Cersei hissed something to her husband but nobody could hear it. Maybe Robert did, but he was not in condition to comprehend.

-If you excuse me, I'll…

The queen had already rushed out before she could finish her sentence. The door shut behind her making a loud noise. The thud got Xelia unnerved, but she could not blame her good sister for this. Her brother had overstepped his bounds and she couldn't tell how would she react if she were at her place. From the other hand, Robert seemed way more calm and he kept drinking his wine like nothing had happened. That made Xelia become even more mad at him.

-What the fuck, Robert? What was that?

-What?

-Are you shitting me? How could you talk to your wife like that? You behaving like this is...is outrageous! And especially when I am around! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I felt?

-So what? I did for you! That bitch has no right to tell what to do or not to do!

-For me? No Robert, you know very well that I can stand for myself and I don't need any pleading!

-Don't be like that, now! Just do me a favor and win the first prize in melee, so that stupid cow will shut her mouth one and for all!

-For your information, I'm not participating, not after that! And don't you ever talk to Cersei like that, especially when I'm around! She is our wife, mother of your children and your queen, she deserves to respected by you!

-What? See, she managed to manipulate you! If it wasn't for her you would be in the melee, wouldn't you?

-Stop it Robert, this is not the point-

-Oh, wait for tomorrow! I'll have a little ''talk'' with that...lady!

-She's the queen, and tomorrow, the only thing you'll tell her is how sorry you are and that this never gonna happen again!

-Yeah, right!

-Robert for the last time, get real!

-Now I think you said enough, sister! Don't forget that I'm your older brother and your king!

The king sat back on his seat, clearly unstable. Both the wine and the whole tension in the room made him feel unwell. He made a move to grab his half full glass, but he didn't manage to drink it. Xelia, as she was sober and faster, managed to take it away from him.

-No, you had more than enough from this!

-Hey, give it back!

In an attempt to take his drink back, Robert stumbled and fell off his chair. For a moment, Xelia felt that she was having a nightmare. How could this man be her brother? Quickly, came she back to reality and shook her head disapprovingly. Outside of the door, a king's guard was standing as always and Xelia sought for his assistance.

-Excuse me, Ser Arys is the name right? Could you please escort His Grace to his chambers? He doesn't feel so well.

-Yes My Lady, of course!

Ser Arys Oakheart, took a look inside the room. He saw the whole scene pensively but he didn't seem to be surprised at all. Definitely, it wasn't the first the first time we was witnessing a situation like this.

-Hey Trant, come and give me a hand!

As any time he had ti encounter Xelia, Ser Meryn entered the room without being able to see her in the eyes and mumbling the same gibberish. It was pretty funny as a spectacle but Xelia was too upset to laugh.

The two had helped Robert to get on his feet, once more she wished that this was all a dream, a very bad dream. How could she stand the image of her brother falling unconscious from drinking and lying on the floor on his own vomit?

-Could you also please get someone to call the maester, please?

-I will Lady Xelia, although I don't think it would be necessary. His Grace will be fine by the morrow. It has happened before.

-Yes, but I'd be less worried if you would. Just in case.

The king left the room supported and Xelia got out too without loosing anymore time. She run fast through the hallways. In a small patio, not too far away from her champers, Xelia could now see the queen sitting on bench and looking through the window. Not that there was much to see at that time of the night, except from the starry sky.

-Cersei!

The queen's first name name to her lips spontaneously. Without much thinking if there would be any consequences. As for her good sister, turned her head to see was who was calling her with such an intimacy. Judging from the look on her face, she didn't seem to be mad or something, but rather surprised.

-I...just needed some air!

-Yes, of course! I wanted to tell you that the king is gone, now. So you can go back to your chambers. And that I wanted you to know how sorry I am.

-Sorry? There isn't any reason for you to be sorry. None of these were your fault.

-Maybe not, but I need you to know that I totally disapprove the way he spoke to you tonight. It was unacceptable and he had no right to treat you like this! Especially on other people's presence!

-Your support is so...touching! But I don't think it is going to change anything. It was not the first time that something similar happened. And it is definitely not the last one.

-I'm so sorry to hear it! There is no excuse for such a behavior. And I assure you, that I will keep my mouth shut, no one will ever find out. Not from me at least.

-Oh my dear, what if you keep it a secret? I assure you too, that the next morning everyone will know. Nothing remains secret for mere than a night in this place. You better not forget it.

-But...No, I guess you're right. Still though, I'm not saying a word to anyone.

-Goodnight Lady Xelia.

-Goodnight Your Grace.

The next morning, Xelia lost no time. As soon as she was done with the practice, she run straight to her brother's chambers. Outside from the door, Ser Barrinstan was standing. After she had greeted him politely, he held the door for her to enter. Thankfully, Robert had already woken up. Of course, anyone could see that the man was with a huge hangover and he could barely keep his eyes open. Seeing him having a cup with some kind of potion in his hands, she assumed that the maester was there.

-Well, I see you're already up! Good, cause we need to talk!

-Gods Xelia, can't you keep your voice down? My head is killing me!

-What were you expecting after from being crocked? Anyway, about last night-

-What about last night?

-Oh, don't play fool to me! You know very well what I'm talking about! Do you think that I would just let it go, just like that? Like nothing really happened?

-May it would be for the best…

-No, no Robert! Talking to someone like this, is totally inappropriate. Especially when that someone is your wife and mother of your children and especially and especially when there is a third person around!

-Hey, as king-

-Yes, as a king you ought to respect every single subject that is under your rule. Not to mention that you also ought to lead by example for them!

-Fine, fine! But now it...happened! There isn't anything I could do, is there?

-Not much to be honest. But you could still apologize, you know. Only this time, you need to really mean it. Be humble and repent. The proud lion will be satisfied.

-This time? Oh so you know-

-Yes, and I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.

-I never claimed to be a model of all husbands. And I'm so sorry to disappoint you, sister.

-No, it's not that I'm disappointed. It's just that I love you very much and it breaks my heart seeing you like this. I know that your wife may not be the easiest person, but after apologizing to her, you should also promise not to do such a thing again. Both to her and to yourself.

-What would be the point? What if I'm not being able to keep such a promise? When I drink a lot sometimes-

-Sometimes? Robert, I'm sorry but it's not sometimes! It's almost all the time, and that is probably the root of this problem. I mean, who doesn't enjoy some wine or ale with diner? You though, you drink just because you want to get drunk, not to enjoy your self.

-Ah, I hate it when you're so right. But I'm afraid that now it is too late. I'm already wasted.

-Nonsense, you're still young and you have so much to live for!

-Huh, really? Like what?

-Your family of course, you have kids and a wife. You have a whole kingdom in your hands. You have our brothers and you have...me. Yes me, and I won't let you feel wasted or act like one anymore. We are together now.

-Xexe, thank you so much. Almost no one had ever talked to me like this before. But it is too late for me now.

-Robert…

-Don't get me wrong. I just couldn't stand seeing you getting disappointed once again. Now I need to rest, me head hurts like I hit it with my war hammer.

-All right. Later then.

As all that drama was over, the week passed without any more disturbing scenes. The mornings were spent in the practice yard and the rest of day Xelia tried to spent as much time as she could with her family. Both her nephews and her brothers. Of course, she visited the library again when she finished reading the book she had borrowed. The huge variety of titles and the many rare manuscripts didn't left Xelia unimpressed.

One day, she went to see the sights of the capital with Renly, such as the Great Sept of Baelor. For almost an hour, she just stood there, looking at the massive building, which was the biggest in the capital. And despite the fact that she had never been religious, she took some time to light a candle to the Warrior, the only god she felt close to. Their next station was the dragon pit. Those days, there was nothing but ruins, the old times dragons stable that had been built by the Targaryens, had been destroyed during the civil war known as the dance of the dragons.

As for the tournament, Xelia would never expect to have so much fun! Maybe she didn't participate but she really enjoyed watching the contests and gambling. The first prize came to Sir Lorras Tyrel, in Renly's satisfaction and to Cersei's pique about her brother who got the second prize. Sandor Clegane got the first prize in the melee, just s Xelia had bet. As for the archery, the winner was a young boy from Dorne.

Beyond the contests, she found herself amused by the mummer's performance. She had watched many performances in the Free Cities during the years. Sometimes, she caught herself wishing she was on that stage herself too. It would definitely be a really charming and adventurous job, being a mummer. A few years in Braavos had met a couple of them in person, one of them had been her occasional lover. Andrey, as he was called, proposed her to play a small role in their next performance but Xelia hesitated, she was afraid that she would get so embarrassed with all these people staring at her that she probably forget all her words and she would ruin the whole performance. So she declined.

The whole thing lasted three days. No doubt, it was a successful tournament. Both the nobles and the smalfolk enjoyed it, and it was the main discussion and gossiping topic fro days after its end. Now, everyone was talking about the next Small Counsil that would take place in a few days. Of course, Xelia was pretty anxious. It would be her first one, and as a translator she ought to be very well prepared. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself and her brothers in front of the rest of the members. She wanted to prove that Lord Jon did the right thing trusting her with such a post.

With a dictionary on her lap, she was sitting on her balcony surveying the view. In the backround, she could see the sea. In the horizon, a ship was now glimmering. That was it. Coming from Dragonstone, carrying her other brother. The last one that she had to confront. It would sound weird, but Xelia wasn't upset or anxious about it. No, as much as she tried she couldn't tell what she was feeling about it. And that's because she was feeling nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

''It's almost dusk and still so hot!''. That was true, Xelia was just sitting doing almost nothing, but she was still sweating. Asking Tyta to bring her something refreshing to drink or even preparing her a bath with lukewarm water sounded like an appealing idea. Alas, a light knocking on her door prevented her from doing so.

-Who is it?

-Xelia it's me! May I enter?

-Come in, Renly!

-Hi Xexe, what are you doing?

-Ah, sweating like a horse, what else!

-Oh, then I guess I..I mean I shouldn't…

-Speak up Renly, do you want to tell me something?

-I did, but Now I suppose it is not a good idea.

-Why don't you let me tell if it's a bad idea or not?

-Okay well, Stannis' ship had just arrived and he'll be in the keep until tonight.

-Oh, I see. So, was that all?

-Not exactly. See, there will be a small welcoming party. Not many people, just Lord Jon and me, and some guards. So I thought that ti would be nice if you joined.

-You mean that I should there too, right?

-Should? No, only if you you'd want to. I mean that your presence there will have a good impact to all of us, It will be commented positively

-By who? There will only be a couple of people!

-There's always someone to comment you and gossip you. Get used to it Xelia! But anyway, forget that I asked.

-Why?

-You know, because Stannis and you have a past and your relation with him is sort of tense. Making a scene would be worse than being absent.

-Making a scene? No Renly, I've told you before. Maybe you or everyone else thinks that I'm mad at Stannis, or I feel bitterness about the past but believe me, this is not true. I know that it sounds weird to you, it's weird to me as well. As much as I try to get my self to feel anything about him, I just can't. So if it is important for you me being there, then I will.

-Thank you, Xexe! I know this won't be easy for you! I'll send an escort in about an hour. Be ready!

-All right, but don't expect me to wear anything fancy!

As she was standing next to Renly, she noticed that they were wearing similar clothes. Except that her younger brother was dressed in more fine fabric while she had chosen a linen tunic in the colors of their house and a leather pants.

-Isn't Robert coming?

-Huh, that's a good question! He was supposed to but… he might not be in the...mood.

-Yes okay, I got it! No need to...proceed!

A few minutes later, some figures had become visible from far away, until Xelia could clearly see her brother walking next to a slim bearded man. A couple of more men were behind them.

''Here's someone who hasn't changed at all!', thought Xelia when she saw her brother from a close distance. Only his hair had become sparse.

-But why is Stannis alone?

-He is not alone, he has a small escort; he is never accompanied by a big party.

-No, I mean his family. I thought they would come with him.

-Oh, I didn't know that you missed Selyse!

-Don't be a fool! I just wished to meet my niece!

-Shireen? I'm afraid you'll have to wait for this. He had never brought his daughter in the capital.

-Never? Why's that?

-It's...Well, I'll explain you later, he's here now!

Stannis greeted Renly first and they conversed for a little while. After that, he walked and stood in front of her. He stood there, deadpan, and he stared at her. For her part, she wasn't showing any emotions either. It wasn't the same though. As she could remember, her brother never, or almost never, showed what he was feeling. Neither when he was happy or sad, angry or satisfied. But Xelia, was not like that. She was always making her feelings known to the others. This time, it was weird. It would be expected to be mad at Stannis. To blame him about all she had been through. Maybe, it would be okay if she was happy to see him after all these years. Why wouldn't she had forgiven him and let the past behind? But...no!

As much as she tried, as much as she forced her self to feel something, anything, it was impossible! All there was inside her, was a big gap when it was about Stannis.

-Hello sister. Welcome back.

-Thank you brother. Welcome to you too.

Exactly as she thought. Her own brother, her own blood was there, talking to her but it was like she confronted someone she just used to know. An acquittance and nothing more.

Without any other words, Stannis and his escort headed inside the Red Keep.

-Who was this man? The one who stood next to Stannis?

-You probably mean Sir Davos Seaworth. He is the head of one of the most loyal houses to Dragonstone.

-That name sounds familiar to me.

-Maybe, because he's the one who managed to smuggle food in Storm's End during the siege. They would have starved without his onions. That's how he get his nickname, the onion knight.

-Right! But is he a real smuggler?

-Yes! I mean, was. He was born and raised in Flea Bottom. And after the war, Stannis rewarded him by giving him land and the title.

-Huh, I wouldn't expect Stannis to be that generous!

-Oh no, no wait! There is more! Sir Davos had all of his four finger tips been cut off!

-What? How? Did he had an accident?

-What accident! Stannis cut them of so he would punish him for his past a smuggler.

-Well yeah, that makes better sense. This is the Stannis I know. But tell me why the fuck did he let Stannis do that to him?

-Who knows? But screw them now! What about having dinner together? In my chambers?

-Not a bad idea!

The few days that intervened until the small council, Xelia didn't have many chances to confront Stannis. They only met during some diners in the Great Hall where they could only exchange formalities. Not that Xelia was after anything more. All these times, she could sense that everyone's glances were on them. And she was sure that her brother could sense this too. It wouldn't be easy approaching him anyway. Him being distant and stony as always, was one reason. But the most important one, was because she had no idea what she was supposed to tell him. Deeply inside her, she actually didn't want to have such a confrontation. All of these, they might were justifications.

Eventually, the big day came. Outside the conference hall, Xelia was standing and she was hesitating to enter. It may seemed childish, but she preferred to wait for Remly so they would go in together. At least, he's been there before. A few minutes later then, she got in holding her brother's arm, who had ensured her that she had nothing to worry about. Actually, Xelia didn't have butterflies in her stomach because she doubted about her skills. It was they way the other members would treat her.

-Lord Renly, Lady Xelia welcome! Why don't you take a seat?

-Thank you Lord Arryn.

All the other members, Stannis, Lord Varys, Lord Baelish, and Grand Maester Pycelle. Without making any eye contact with anyone, she smiled nervously trying not to think that everyone was staring at her; not maliciously, not by everyone at least. No doubt though, some of them were not really happy about her presence there.

The big table was lying in the middle of the room ans Xelia took the seat that Lord Jon pointed out to her, next to Renly and opposite to Stannis. As she was looking around the room, she wonder how much longer she needed to wait until they would begin with it. But after no more than a minute later, Lord Jon raised.

-Well my Lords and Lady, since everyone is here now, we may begin.

-Uhm, excuse me my lord but what do you mean everyone? His Grace hasn't come yet.

-Oh, my Lady I should have let you know, since you are new here, that His Grace doesn't usually partakes in the Small Council.

-What? How is that even possible? It is his own Small Council we're talking about, his own kingdom!

-Yes, I can comprehend your surprise but this is how it usually happens.

-Well, what can I say. It seems that things has pretty much changed nowadays. I have never heard a Small Council being held while the king is absent. Anyway, by the next time I'll make sure that this will change.

-Good luck on that.

Stannis hadn't said anything until then. ''Is this a challenge? I accept it!''

-And I have never heard a woman having a seat in the Small Council before, let alone questioning the way it is being carried out.

''Really now?'' The Grand Maester's trembling voice echoed the room while his trembling finger was pointing straight at Xelia.

-Right, and I suppose that everyone have heard about old men who fell asleep on their own canes while standing up, sitting in Small Councils.

The silent that fell in the room suddenly broke from Renly's loud laugh. Without hesitating anymore, Xellia started giggling herself. As for the others, Littlefinger was smirking, Stannis was grounding his teeth, Jon was deadpan although Xelia could tell that he was having a hard time not to laugh and Lord Varys was pretending reading his papers as effort to hide his smile. As for the ''poor'' old maester, his face had turned so red that Xelia thought that he would have a stroke and he would a maester himself! And after a couple of embarrassing minutes, Lord Arryn cleared his throat and raised again.

-Well, I think we are ready to begin.

And so they did. The most of the time, Xelia was extremely bored. The issues that needed to be put through, were mostly about finances and supplies, demographics, new taxes and which laws needed to be abolished or reviewed. Her own assignment was to translate three letters who had to do with trade and negotiations of commodities prizes. She read the translations to the others and then she wrote the answers according too what she was being told.

''...the last thing to be discussed…'', those words sounded like music to Xelia's ears. Finally, she would be free to go. It wasn't that late and if she had been lucky enough, she could have made it to go for a sortie in the town with Clegane.

A sudden knock on the door took her away from her comfort thoughts. The newcomer who was probably a guard came in and whispered something in Lord Jon's ear and him passed a roll paper. ''Great! This is definitely going to delay us!''. As the Hand of the King unreeled the letter Xelia could take a sneak peak.

-Oh, it written in Braavosi! May I take a look My Lord?

-Yes My Lady, if you may.

The first lines, made her want to burst into laugh. The dispatcher was referring to two little dragons who didn't fall in the trap and they are still flying from city to city. What was that? Was the guy who wrote those gibberish drunk or he might had some shade of the evening and he was seeing stuff? But as she kept reading, the more suspicious she was getting. She read that if his majesty needed to keep hunting the silver-haired dragons, he should send even more gold because the informants who know how the dragons move had become more expensive. ''This can't be true…'', Xelia gulped but she didn't stop reading, as she had no other choice at the moment. Subsequently, there was an analytical list about how much the dispatcher was charging for his services. After that of course, her suspicions were getting more valid. Until she read the signature, Werlag of the Yellow Rattle Snakes. It could only mean one thing.

She raised her head and looked at her convives. Her heart was beating rapidly and her mouth had gotten dry.

-Excuse me My Lords, but could please what is the meaning of this message?

While she was translating the letter she still was calm, as calm as she could be. But while Lord Arryn was explainig to her what it was about, she wanted to scream. Or burst into sobs. Or...whatever someone does when their worst fears are coming true.

-It is not easy for me to say such a thing My Lady, but it seems that His Grace sees the two princes as a threaten.

-This is ridiculous! How can two kids be threaten?

-Not just two kids, Prinse Viserys-

-The beggar king.

-Excuse me who?

-This is how they call him. Because he wanders the Free Cities begging for military support, for shelter, for food… for everything.

-This fact could be-

-No, no! Trust me, I was living in the Free Cities for years. They could not threat anyone! They sold their queen mother's crown to buy food.

-I understand. But you see, those are our king's orders.

-And he orders what? To pay cutthroats, and as I read to pay them richly, to kill two innocent and unprotected children, Am I right?

-I know that it sounds cruel to you, but the king is determined.

-What its your role here, may I ask? You are supposed to counsel the king and do your best to prevent him from acting recklessly!

-You are right to be upset Lady Xelia. If I may speak for myself, I am completely opposite to this. But you see, despite my efforts, His Grace wouldn't change his mind. You have probably heard about his deep hatred for the Targaryen line.

-This is...it's inconceivable! The whole Small Council, is occupied by sending money to the worst kind of cold blood killers to kill a naive and poverty stricken young boy and his little sister. And not an implacable amount of cold while, as I heard the Kingdom's finances are anything but healthy.

-My Lady, allow me to tell about the Yellow-

-No Lord Baelish, I will tell you about them. The Yellow Rattle Snakes are nothing but a gang of cutthroats that could kill their own mothers for some gold. I had to encounter them a couple of time during my incumbency as a mercenary. There must be some way to make the king stop having these hideous desires. You brothers, haven't you tried to talk to him? What about you Renly?

-Well, I did. A first. But…, you know how stubborn our brother is! He got furious, he said that he won't left any dragon alive even if that would be the last thing we does in his life! And every time his attempts fail he gets even more obsessed with it! So, to be honest, I stopped trying. I'm sorry, sister.

-You Stannis?

-You better keep me out of this! He is still mad at me for not getting sooner to Dragonstone to prevent them escaping! I wouldn't dare him even more by disagreeing with him about this matter.

-Oh, that's too convenient to you isn't it?

-Listen My Lady, I know that this is hard to you, but id you could answer back-

-I am not going to answer back anything before I talk to my brother.

-But please My Lady, that would only make things worse!

-Worse than they already are? No, I'll talk to him right now. And since I'm not writing back to this scum, this whole...undertaking is being interrupted.

-This can't happen! His Grace will be mad and we all going to suffer the consequences. And the king couldn't talk to you right now anyway.

-Don't be so scared, Lord Baelish! The king won't scold you, I take over the whole responsibility! And why I can't see the king now?

-He is busy. He's got some...company.

It was one of those moments that Xelia wished that there were no other people in the room but her and Littlefinger. So she could stab him straight in the heart and no one would stop her. From the irony in his voice she could tell what kind of company Robert had. Without any other word, she run out of the room.

Holding the letter, she almost run in the corridors without caring who was passing by her. The guards outside of Robert's chambers had no chance stopping her. By kicking the door, she entered the room what she outfaced made her sick to her stomach. Two half naked women were sitting on Robert's lap. Xelia thanked the Gods for her brother being still in his clothes.

-What the fuck Xelia? Are you you out of your mind?

-You bet I am! You two, get out of my sight right now!

The girls, who were now on their feet, didn't move. They were just standing there looking at the king and each other. They only rushed to leave when they saw Xelia unsheathing her sword.

-Good girls! And let your master know that if he ever sends you back here, he will be called Nofinger!

-Are you fucking crazy? What in Seven Hells was all of this about?

Robert had turned red. Clearly, he had already had a good amount of wine and of course he hated the fact that he's been interrupted. Xelia wasn't less upset though. She threw the paper on his face.

-Mind to explain this?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-Okay, I have no idea where all this drama coming from! And what the fuck does this paper sais?

-I'll give a hind Robert! It is written in Braavosi. Think about it, have you ever had any bargain with those lands?

-Do I look like I'm in a mood for little games? Whatever it is be quick!

-Well dear brother, according to this little note, is seems that the dragon's hunting is now legal!

-Did you interrupt me to tell me those crap?

-Interrupted you? Don't make me start with it!

With all the composure she could get, she explained her brother what the letter was about and what the other members of the Small Council informed her about.

-Those bastards are only capable of asking for gold! I paid them loads of gold and those trashy scums failed for the umpteenth time! But this the last time-

-Really now? That's all you have to say?

-What was I supposed to say? Are you implying anything?

-Implying? No, I'm telling you clearly to think about all that craziness!

-What? Now, since when protecting your kingdom is considered craziness?

-Protecting your kingdom? By who? And which way?

-I don't really get the meaning of those questions. Or of this conversation.

-Stop it, Robert! Don't play fool to me!

-What's your problem? As a king I need make sure that my kingdom is not at any risk. And my family's safe living as well!

-Oh, is this how you call murder nowadays? Because your intentions are clear: You are paying a bunch of scams to kill two innocent and impoverished children!

-Innocent children? Do you have any idea who those ''children'' are? And which are their intentions?  
-Yes, I know very well who they are. I've seen them with my eyes. As for their what they intend, every one could tell. They are struggling to survive, not to starve to death!

-If you're trying to make me feel pity, it's a waste of time. You may have seen them with your eyes as you said but I have my own ''eyes'' there too. And for your information, the boy never misses to let everyone around know that he'll make an army and he'll come to take what's his! Do you. By any chance know how they call me? Usurper! Yes, that's what I am for them!

-Those are bullshit! An army? How the fuck is he gonna get an army? He can barely find enough food and shelter for himself and his sister!

-I know that there are some rich patrons who take them in their court, offering them support; who can assure me that one of them isn't going to give them an army?

-Those patrons you're referring to, are only interested in demonstrating the fallen princes to the other upstart traders. They let them stay with them for a while and then they kick them out! Why would any of them help them with an army? And then what? They are merchants, they only know how to deal the prizes of silk, wine and other wares. They have no idea about war!

-Don't you understand that I can't risk it? What if one of those rich cunts are having an interest in a potential war?

-What kind of an interest?

-I don't know! Maybe they trade weapons or they're seeking the grace of the king!

-Okay, those are bullshit and you know it. Tell me the truth, brother! Why do you act like a paranoid? Because you don't really think that your reign is in dangerous by those two kids who happen to be the last two remaining of a fallen dynasty!

-What else do you want me to tell you? And guess what! They are not the only ones! There's another one. In the north. The maester in Castle black, Aemon Targaryen!

-Who's- Wait, you don't mean…

-Yes, Aegon the V brother!

-All right, so you're telling me that your reign is in danger because of two kids who had sold Queen Rhaella's crown to buy some food and an almost hundred years old man who's binded with a double oath not to claim any titles? Then I'm sorry, but your reign is weak!

-Whatever, Xelia! That's what I had to say. Nothing more. So, leave the situation as it is and stop searching furthermore.

-No, this is not how I am. And this defiantly not who you are. No, my brother, the Robert Bratheon I knew, he might was stubborn and yawper and irritable but he would never even thought about about hurting two unprotected children who never hurt him or anyone else!

-Is it so hard for you to understand that it isn't possible for me to leave in the same word with them! They are his siblings, they have the same blood!

-There, now you make better sense! So the real reason is...revenge?

-If this is how you want to call it, it's fine. Just leave me alone!

-If I'd leave you alone, it meant that I didn't care. And I do. Who do you want to avenge Robert? Considering that none of the kids ever wronged you?

-It's their whole lineage that ruined me! All the hell I've been trough is because of their family! Their brother took the only woman I ever loved away from me! He kidnapped her, he raped her again and again until he killed her! He killed my Lyanna!

-Yes, I know all of these. And I've told you several times how sorry I am! But this is over now. You avenged him! It's been so many years since you killed him. He is dead Robert, he paid for his crimes!

-Not enough! I only killed him one time! Butt because of his madness, I die every day! He didn't pay enough, he isn't...dead enough!

-Now you're being delirious! You can kill a man only once!

-You think I don't know it? But as long as I live, I will know no rest until I take full revenge! Only then I could sleep without nightmares!

-This is pathetic! You know what? No, this wouldn't work for you either! Even if you get those kids murdered, this won't help in your condition. You old betrothed is not coming back to you, never! This only an obsess of yours. Seeking revenge from Rheagear's siblings who were either too young or not even born, they are-

-They are dragonspawns! That's what they are and…

The rest of Robert's phrase never came to Xelia's ears. The sound of his words was replaced by a deep hum and the sound of her heart that broke. All her fears came true. The man who were standing in front of her and had her brother's figure, confirmed all the rumors she had to deal with through the years that described him as a monster that revels in seeing dead children' bodies and leaves the killers unpunished. She brought her palms on her face and she covered it. She wouldn't cry though. No tears were coming out of her eyes despite the endless despair that had worn her out.

-...Hey. Do you listen to me?

-Unfortunately yes. I did. And I wish I had lost my hearing instead of hearing this word from from you!

-What? Do you think that I'm obliqued to solve any stupid riddle of yours? Speak clearly, what word?

-That word, the one you used to characterize your prospective victims!

-You have completely lost your shit today, haven't you? You burst into my champers raging, then you shout at me and insult me and now you break down just because I said a word which is not even a curse word!

-You are using it as one though! And it seems that it comes to your tongue often enough. Tell me Robert, did you also used when you beheld the dead bodies of Elia's babies covered in the Laniters' red cloaks?

-Do you really want me to remember what were my my exact words so many years ago? And what if I did?

-How could you Robert? They were taken from their mother's arms and killed by the most hideous ways!

-Oh no! Don't you dare blame about their deaths! I had nothing to do with that and I never gave such orders!

-You didn't punish the liable ones either!

-Punish who? Tywin fucking Lannister or his loyal lap dogs?

-Right, why punishing them when you could honor them with high ranked outside positions, like you did with Slynt! Except if given the place of the Commander of the City Watch is considered a punishment!

-Don't pretend being a fool to me, I know very well that you're not one! Do you think that being a king means that you're free to act as you wish? Let me inform you dear sister, that without me good father's financial support the whole kingdom would have fallen apart!

-Yeah, so I heard since I just attended the Small Council! Bu this doesn't justify the fact-

-All right, we said more than enough and I want this disturbing conversation to come to an end. I have nothing more to say, the situation is the way it is and is not going to change. No more talking, live with it!

-Are these your last words? Good! Listen to mine now. Unlike you, that you just made your statement without leaving any latitude to choose, I will. You can continue this madness of yours. He can keep trying to achieve this hideous goal of yours. But if you will, and if you won't write and sing a letter in which you will orderthose scums to stop any attemp right away, then I leave. And this time it will be for good. You are never going to see me again. Ever! I will also make sure that you are never going to find out where I'll be or what I'll be doing. There's no way that I'll stay here and be witness yours and our whole family's degradation.

-Did you just...did you just blackmailed me? How dare you!

-You left no other choice! I would never did such thing under different circumstances. You made me do something that really despise. But I'm not gonna let you sully our family name. But unfortunately, it seems that family means nothing to you anymore. Considering that the children that you're attempting to murder happen to be our kin…

-Where did that come from now?

-Come now Robert! How could you forget! A few drops of the blood of the dragon in our veins? Our grandmother, Rhealle Targaryen, we may never met her but can you imagine how would feel seeing you acting this way? Or how father would feel?

-They are both long dead! While these Targaryens are still alive! An it''s you who never met grandmother. I did.

-What? When did that happen? I though she was already dead when I was born?

-She was. But I had the chance to meet her. I was very young back then. Maybe three or four, but I could remember some things. She wasn't young, but she was one the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Sometimes, she would come to my chambers before I went to bed at night and sang to me. And when mother wasn't allowing me to eat any more sweets, she always had her pockets full for me. See, I still acknowledge my heritage!

-Good for you. So what's your decision?

-Ugh, I can't believe you're making me choose something like this. So fine, it seems like you won this round. You played dirty though and the options you gave me...well, they were nonfactual at all.

-Whatever, go on!

-Since I can't do otherwise, I will write to those Yellow… whatever they're called to not proceed to any action. But, it will only be temporal! Because even if I won't send anyone to kill them, I will still watch every move of theirs. I will have people following them and watching them closely. And when Ι am aware of the slightest suspicious move from their sight, they will be lost cases without a second thought even if I will have to do it my self. Am I clear?

-Yes, you are more than clear. And since you got compromised, I guess I should make a step behind and compromise myself too. But trust me, people across the Narrow Sea are completely different than us. They give no fuck about power and ruling like we do. They only care about how they'll become richer than already are. Your reign is unshaken.

-It better be this way! As I said, I had more than enough for one day. Now please be discreet and get the fuck out of here! I'll need much much wine to swallow this!

Robert didn't have to say it twice. Without saying goodbye or anything else she left the room. That was a hell of a confrontation. Her whole body felt numb, like she was standing in the battlefield for days without resting. Without thinking much of it, her steps led her to the stables. All she needed right now was to take her horse and run as fast as she could in the forest. There was np beeter way to clear her mind. All she could see was Storm and she was fully concentrated in saddling her up. There was no chance to notice Clegane who was feeding his horse just next her.

-Where are you up to?

-What the- Oh, it's you! Nowhere in particular. I just need to get myself lost in the Kingswood.

-Mind if I'll join you?

-Fine, but could you keep your mouth shut all the way through?

-Excuse me, have we met?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

How long does it take for two siblings to be reconciled after they had a quarrel? It depends on how big this quarrel was, of course. That was exactly what Xelia was thinking those days. Considering that it was just two days ago that she and Robert had a hell of a quarrel, she was sure that things between them won't get easier for some days. Maybe she felt awkward when they had to be in the same room or having the least of interaction but she knew very well that it was completely normal and that they both needed some time to get over it.

However, except from how serious they had fought, there is another factor that Xelia didn't took into account. And it was her brother's personality. It would have been impossible for Robert to not be demonstrative and keep his emotions for himself. So, unexpectedly, before even a week had passed, Robert behaved like nothing had happened and he was effusive and rather friendly to Xelia. To be honest, wine had played its role that particular evening when they met in the main corridor, and Robert hugged her tightly, told how much he loved her and to not make any more jokes about leaving him because he couldn't stand loosing her again. ''Not you too''. Of course, how could she remain cool mannered to him when he had already suffered all that loss.

The news about the king repealed his orders about having the last Targaryens killed were made known to the Small Council the very same day, Xelia herself brought the cancellation letter signed by Robert in. As for the other members reactions, were divided or more correctly, varied. Lord Arryn was the first who expressed his satisfaction about how things turned. To Xelia's surprise he didn't miss to congratulate her about managing to make the king change his mind, something that he couldn't achieve himself as hard as he was trying. Renly looked happy, although she couldn't tell if it was just because this conflict came to an end. Expectedly, Littlefinger was displeased and he was showing that off as much as he tried to hide, and so did Maester Pycelle. Each for their own reasons of course. The way the remaining two members reacted or didn't react was enigmatic. Her brother did nothing but greeting his teeth, namely what he always did. Lastly, Lord Varys did nothing...well, he did nothing!

What a weird feeling! Her instinct had almost never tricked her. And although she seldom took pride of her skills, one thing that she could tell she master at, was comprehension of human behavior. In other words, since the first time she encountered Littlefinger, she was sure that nothing good could come out of that man. How could he cheat her? All these years, she had met so many people who could do things that seemed to be impracticable for anyone else, but only as soon as they had a personal benefit on that. Otherwise, they would not deign to move their...little finger if they had nothing to gain on that. Well, Lord Baelish was one of them. And maybe not just one of them, he could have been their leader if they had had one. But what about Lord Varys? The man was a walking riddle! Was he good or he was evil? Did he liked her or he disliked her? Did he actually liked or hated anyone at all? And even though he was definitely working, running a whole network of spies all over the kingdom and beyond, for who was he working for?

It was one of those times when Xelia in an attempt to explore the Red Keep got lost in the countless corridors. Once she saw a staircase that drove somewhere downstairs, at the end of the hallway, she had to admit to herself that she still hadn't find a faster way to her chambers. ''Not again!'', but what if she went down the stairs just to find out where it goes? It took her less than a second to take a few steps back, unsheathe her dagger and curse her self for not having her sword, since she realized that there was someone standing on the dark side of the staircase.

-Always ready to act, right My Lady?

The man who said those words walked up a couple of stairs until he face was lit by the torch on the top of the staircase. Then finally, could Xelia see that bald head shining under the light. Lord Varys was standing in front of her, greeting her with a bow, like everything was normal.

-Drop the courtesies My Lord! I could have killed you!

-Some times risks are necessary to be taken, don't you think?

-Mind to explain your presence hear?

-What if I told you that I was expecting you?

-I think...I'd believe you! It's your job to know where everyone's heading right?

-You may say it as an insult, but I'm just committed to my duty.

-Whatever! The question is why would you stalk me!

-Stalk? No, I don't like this word. Let's say that I was just seeking your presence.

-Say at you may, just answer me! I deserve to know why you were...seeking my presence!

-Of course you do. I just needed to congratulate you.

-To...congratulate me? I'm really curious to know about what exactly?

-About convincing your brother to change his mind of course!

-You mean…

-Yes, about stop pursuing the Targaryen princes. It takes to much bravery to achieve something like that.

Speechless would be an understatement to describe Xelia's condition. What was she supposed to say? The man had become even more enigmatic to her than he already was! Was she supposed to thank him or…

-Why are you saying those things to me?

-Because I want you to know that you did the right thing. His Grace would never change his mind if it wasn't for you.

-Are you saying that you...agree with it? Because you show no such intention during the Small Council.

-Part of my job is keeping my intentions hidden from everyone.

-And what about me? Am not included to everyone? And if you really agree with me, then why didn't you act before? If you didn't agree with the king in the first place why didn't you try to prevent those attempts of his? I bet you had your ways!

-How could I oppose to my king's will? My duty is to serve him and to obey him.

-Even though his actions are against what you believe is the right thing? You just let it go, even when you see injustice to take place in front of your own eyes?

-Yes, because it is not me who has the last word. It's the king who decides, not me.

-And how many time do you repeat those words to yourself so you can sleep at night?

-Don't ask, My Lady. Don't ask me this question.

-All I ask is-

-Goodbye Lady Xelia.

Without saying anything else, the spider turned around, walked down the stairs and disappeared the same way he appeared in front of her a few minutes ago. Alone again in the empty corridor, Xelia wasn't making any move to turn back or to move forward and chase her interlocutor. What was this all about? At the moment she had no clue and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't get any at the future either. All she could do was to go back to her room and have a big cup of ale. No, not in her room. Somewhere else, somewhere outside of that eerie place. And she knew the most suitable person to share her ale with. And maybe her thoughts.

In other news, the Small Council has carried out its works so it was about time for Stannis to depart. The two siblings said their goodbyes by exchanging the same formalities. Of course Stannis didn't miss to invite her to visit Dragonstone so she could meet her niece. No doubt, it was something that Xelia really looking forward to. Especially after Renly had described Shireen, inspite her deformity, is a very good and brilliant kid. That made Xelia's desire to meet her even stronger. However, she could guess that her brother didn't really mean to invite her to his home. He said those words for formal reasons.

The only positive that she reaped by her brother's stay in the capital, was that she had the chance to meet Sir Davos and have a small talk with him. From the little she had knew him, Xelia could tell that he was a clever and a good man. The onion knight, although he was lowborn, deposed a rear kindness that many noblemen lacked.

It was another morning in the training yard, angry and sweaty men were sparring and swearing while the sound of the blunted swords that clashed was mixed with the dragging of more than a hundred pairs of feet on the ground. After completing her daily practicing session, Xelia decided to walk to other side of the yard and find Ser Aron. Some arrows had been lost and Xelia wanted to let him know that they were all found. Ans she turned the corner though, she came across with a really peculiar view.

This part of the training yard was almost empty. There were only two people: Ser Aron and Prince Joffrey. Obviously, the young prince was trained by the master at arms, as Xelia assumed. Is there anything more normal than this? No. Not if all Xelia was witnessing for about fifteen minutes wasn't her nephew holding a blunt sword and hitting a dummy in a way that someone who had barely held a sword in his life would. ''Is he just playing?'' No, why would Ser Aron would spent his time watching the boy playing. But if he isn't playing, what exactly was he doing?

Nothing was seemed to be right. From the way he was holding the sword, the way he was standing to the way he was hitting the dummy were all wrong! And why would he be trained with a dummy? When the young boys get to their twelfth name's day, like Joffrey, they already spar with another partner who's on the same or on higher level than him. Not with inanimate object! It would be all right if it was Tommen in his place, but this was kind of weird. Is that possible that her nephew had such a poor performance with the sword? How was this possible, she could recall that both his father and she, when they had the same age...Uh, no this is wrong. Comparing Joffrey with herself and her brother wasn't right! Each person is different. Another fact that was also unexpected, was that Sir Aron was just standing there and watching without saying a word!

The minutes were going by and Xelia felt like she had to say something about it. But before she was about to take some steps forward and open her mouth to speak, she regretted that. There was a possibility to offend Ser Aron by interfering to his work. And insulting him was the last thing she wish to do, since she started practicing he was nothing but cooperative and friendly to her. Those thoughts of hers were interrupted by Joffrey's frown.

-This is stupid, I need a real sword! This one is completely useless! Go and get me one, Ser Aron!

-But, My Prince, everyone here practice with blunt swords. This is a common rule that most of the highly trained and experienced fighters respect. And using a sharpened sword could be dangerous for you. I'd be in trouble if you get yourself yourself injured under my supervision.

-I couldn't care less about your silly rules or the trouble you'll get! I want to train with a real sword and that's what I'll do!

-I am very sorry, My Prince. But I couldn't allow that. It's you Queen Mother's rules after all.

-How dare you? You know what? Fine, don't give the sword I asked you. I've been bored training anyway!

Furiously, the young boy threw the blunted sword on the ground and walked away. For another time she held herself from reacting. As she could see both Joffrey and the Mater at Arms were upset at the moment.

-My Prince, do not leave please! Your session isn't over, you need to come back and complete your training!

-I'll do as I'm pleased! And know that your sessions are stupid! I don't think that I'm coming back ever again!

And now what? Is she supposed to follow Joffrey and stop him or go talk to Ser Aron? No, neither of these. Maybe it would be a superficiality to judge from a single incident. What was needed to be done, was to gather more information. But by who? Probably by someone who spends more time with Joffrey, someone who knows him well…

Lost in her thoughts, she tripped on someone and she overbalanced. Inevitably, would she have fell if two big arms wouldn't hold her. That was something! The right man on the right time.

-Watch your steps, Baratheon!

-Hey Clegane, I was...about to start looking for you!

-If you want a duel, forget it! I need to leave, I'll kick your ass some other time!

-No, shut up! I have some questions for you.

-Too bored to be interrogated! I'm out of here!

-Hey, get your ass back here, it's important. It's about...Okay, I've just witnessed some weird and unusual shit. It was Ser Aron who was watching Joffrey practicing-

-Huh, now I see what was all that about. Not unusual shit, just weird. You're new here. You're gonna get used to shit like this.

-Get used to this? That's what I'm being told about everything since I got here! I don't want to get used to this, I just want to know why!

Why what?

-Why is my nephew not having any progress with his fighting skills? I mean he's twelve, why is he still using a stupid dummy? Why is the Master at arms not doing something about it? I mean he is an excellent fighter and he had trained many young men. How could he fail with the prince? I've seen him training the new recruits, he's doing a great job. Why doesn't he uses the same methods with Joffrey?

-These are too fucking many questions! But they all have one answer: The prince is too lazy to follow a normal training program and the Master at arms is afraid to coerce him into practicing. You saw it yourself, this wasn't real training, Aron is petting him.

-Afraid? O f what?

-Of displeasing His Highness. And his mother.

-This is ridiculous! He's never gonna learn using a sword like this! Doesn't Ser Aron know it? This is so not professional. By asskissing Joffrey is not helping him at all!

-You think I don't know that? But to be honest it's not completely Aron's fault. No one wants wants to make the prince angry. Or his mother.

-Yeah, I saw that! But still, Joffrey needs to learn how to fight!

-Only if he gets another tutor!

-But who? Someone he likes, I guess; and respects of course.

-Good luck finding him!

-Wait! What about you? You spent more time with him than anyone and he definitely appreciates you! You're definitely not gonna pet him and-

-I'm gonna stop you right there! There not a chance in Seven Hells that I'll do such thing! I already have enough shit babysitting him and keeping him out of trouble! And do me a favor to never ever mention it again.

-Fine, but...Imagine him becoming king one day and being unable to even defend himself! This is a serious matter!

-Agreed. But this is none of my business. The kid has parents to take care of it. And as I said, if you're insisting looking for a tutor for your dear nephew, good luck finding him!

-For your idea, I may already have!


End file.
